Choices
by NewBlood158
Summary: Ramona is starting Her First year at Hogwarts while her old Brother is in 6th year. Will her feelings for two certain Hogwart boys make her life more complicated? When her family falls apart will her two favourite boys be there for her? Rated M for Later.
1. Freaks and Family

**Starts from Philosopher's Stone.**

**Disclaimer: Everything Belongs to Jk Rowling . I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

**Freaks and Family**

"I don't want to go."

The young girl stood there arms folded, scowl spread across her face as her mother stood behind her plaiting her hair into two long strands. The two of them had long honey blonde hair, the mothers a little curlier and neater than her daughter's unruly lot that took weeks just to comb the knots out of.

"It's not like I want you to go either." The girls' brother sat on steps reading. He had short mousy brown hair and was kind of thin and gawky for his age.

"Shut up Preston."

"Make me Rammy."

Their mum sighed. "You don't want to go to school? Learn magic? Become a proper little witch?" Her mum asked.

Preston rolled his eyes. "She's already a little witch." He muttered under his breath.

"Oi!" There dad now entered the hallway, giving his son a light smack in the back of the head. "Since you're in the same school you're going to look after her. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"But I don't want to go! I want to stay here with you and mum! Not stuck with stupid Preston." The young girl stuck her tongue out at the older boy. "Yeah like I wanna spend my last two years babysitting you. Couldn't you of had her when I wouldn't be stuck with her. Or not at all." He muttered the very last part.

"Preston go and make sure your stuff is packed." His mother asked, the lanky teen rolled his eyes yet again. "Now young man."

He stood up and stomped up the stairs.

"It scares me in a year he'll be able to do magic outside school." His father sighed.

"It scares everyone." The little girl muttered.

The woman knelt down to her daughter's height spinning her around having how finished the two long plaits going down the back of her head.

"Aren't you even a little bit excited about school?"

"No." She huffed.

"Just an iddy biddy bit?" Her mum put on a cutesy voice for causing the young girl to crack a smile that she hid quickly "I don't know…I guess. What if no one likes me?"

"No one like you!" Her dad raised his arms in the air in the shock before kneeling down next to his wife placing his hand on his daughter's shoulders. "Now you listen here Ramona Hodges. How could anyone NOT like you?"

"Because I'm a freak." She replied in a quiet voice.

"You're not a freak." Came a voice from the top of the turned round and saw her brother descending the stairs. "How are you a freak?"

Ramona hung her head. "I can change into different things. That isn't normal."

Ramona, Preston and there dad were all Metamorphmagus. They knew straight away because ten minutes after Ramona was born her hair had turned a brilliant purple. Growing up Preston would constantly turn into things trying to scare her, but he was the one who gave her the nickname Rammy since he thought Ramona was stupid. Their parents were actually a little happy they were both going off to Hogwarts this year, terrorizing some other people for a change.

Her brother took his seat back on the stairs and opened out his arms to her, Ramona stalked over and he placed his hands on the sides of her arms.

"Well. I guess we're both not normal then."

His hair started to transform before Ramona's eyes to this shocking electric blue.

"Everyone is well jealous of me at school." He boasted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. No one else can do this. Can they dad?"

"That's right." Ramona looked over to her dad whose hair had now gone a dark green causing everyone to laugh. The little girl concentrated hard, squinting her eyes and turning her hair to a bright red. "I doubt there will be anyone else at Hogwarts who can do that." Her dad added.

Preston smiled. "See, it's awesome. Plus, I'll be there to look out for you. You're a pain, but you're my pain. If anyone starts anything, I'll sort them out.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He pulled her into a hug but pushed her away after a few short moments. "Now get away from me. I might catch something." His finished his sentence with a big cheesy grin causing her to continue giggling. Their parents looked at each other and smiled, it was going to be weird having either one around.

"Right. Shall we get going?" her mum announced.

Ramona nodded returning her hair colour back to its usual blonde. The Hodges men returned theirs to mousy brown.

Her dad clapped his hands together. "Well come on then. The Hogwarts express waits for no man."

His wife placed a hand on her hip giving her husband an annoyed glance.

"Or woman." He muttered in a small voice, smiling at his wife.


	2. Trains and Toads

**Trains and Toads**

"MUM! Not here! People!"

Preston was trying to pry his mother off him as a group of 6th year girls looked over in his direction, giggling as they did so.

"I won't be seeing you until Christmas! I need to do this." She sobbed.

"What? Suffocate me?"

She finally released him and Preston took a few steps back. "I'm going to go load the stuff on the train." In truth he was trying to run away before his mother decided to try and fix his hair. He wandered off and all attention was on Ramona who was now wrapped in her mother's arms.

"Oh my little Rammy!"

"Mum…can't…breathe." Ramona waggled her arms and gave a pleading look to her father. "Come on now Rachel. You'll kill the poor girl." Ramona's dad dragged her mum up and the girl could finally breathe again.

"I'm sorry... just look at her, she is all grown up."

"She's only a first year. She's got at least seven years before she flies the nest." Rachel now had tears in her idea from the idea that in seven years both her kids would finally be gone. "Besides. No more screaming or arguing till Christmas. Just...peace and quiet." Her husband said with a small grin.

"I guess you're right."

"Rachel!" She spun round and saw Mr. and Mrs. Wesley and their only daughter walking up the platform.

"Jerome."

"Arthur"

The heads of the families gave each other a nod. "How are things down in The Muggle Artifacts Office?"

"Good, splendid. Some really interesting stuff down there I must say. How things down in the Auror department."

"Not much has been happening to be perfectly honest. The occasional nut job here and there but, apart from that it's been rather quiet." The two men continued their discussion as the young girls greeted each other.

"Hello Ginny."

"Hey Ramona. You're so lucky you get to start this year!" Ginny had been going on for ages how she wanted to start at Hogwarts. "I guess." Ramona shrugged as nerves played in her tummy. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh He's on the train already. You'll never guess who he is with!"

"Who?"

Ginny bent in close to Ramona's ear. "Harry Potter." She whispered. Ramona was a bit stunned. "Harry Potter...as in…You know who couldn't kill him Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. Fred told my mum!"

Just then the whistle of the train went and Preston came running over grabbing Ramona's hand. "We got to go. Bye!" but before they could run off their dad placed a hand on Preston's shoulder halting him in his tracks. "Now you listen here, No funny business Preston do you understand me? I don't want to receive any more owls about you misbehaving, or you mother will send a howler."

"Yeah, yeah ok." Preston rolled his eyes. His mother gave that threat every year and he had never received one once. "And you Missy." Jerome kneeled down to his daughter's height. "Have fun, you'll make lots of friends I'm sure of it." He looked around and leaned in, his voice very low. "Also you're our little spy for making sure Preston doesn't try to burn the school down." Ramona giggled and hugged her dad tightly. "Thanks Daddy."

Preston Grabbed his sister's hand and they ran over to the train. "You kids be careful!" Their Mum shouted, slight tears in her eyes. The train started to move and the siblings hang out of the window waving goodbye to until the platform was out of sight. "Right. I'm going to go with my friends. You ok?"

"I might try and find Ron actually. Ginny told me he was sitting next to Harry Potter."

"Whoa. THE Harry Potter?"

"Uh huh. I wonder if he has the scar."

"Bloody Hell. Well if you can't find him come and find me, I'll be up the other end of train."

He gave her a grin before wandering off and Ramona went in the other direction. She peaked into the compartments not being able to find Ron. She eventually came across a compartment with a couple of girls in, they all looked her age and she honestly couldn't be bothered to look for Ron anymore.

"Uh, excuse me, Can I sit here?"

"Of Course! Are you a first year?" The girl that spoke had red hair and chubby cheeks and Ramona took the free seat next to her. "Yeah. Are you all first years?" "Yeah. I'm Susan Bones and that's Hannah."

The pink faced girl with blond pigtails waved at me "Hannah Abbott"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ramona Hodges."

"What's happening to your hair?" Susan's mouth was hung wide open as she pointed at Ramona's hair. Ramona grabbed one of her pigtails and realised it had turned a soft pink colour. "Oh that, uh...I guess I'm just nervous."

"Your hair changes colour when you're nervous!" Hannah exclaimed. Ramona Shrugged trying not to make a big deal out of it. "Sometimes. I'm a Metamorphmagus we can change our looks and stuff. Sometimes it just happens when I am nervous or something. I can't really help it."

The two girls sat there starring at her, Ramona was half expecting them to start calling out freak and weirdo any minute. Susan was the first one to speak. "That. Is…so cool."

"Really?" Ramona asked a little shocked.

"Yeah! Could you make your hair go green?" Hannah enquired and Ramona changed her hair to a light green colour as the other girls starred on in disbelief. "You are so cool."

Most of the train journey was spent snacking on sweets, getting to know each other and talking about Hogwarts.

"I heard there are ghosts."

Susan sat there wide eyed. "Ghosts?" Ramona nodded her head. "Yup, my big brother said that each house has its own ghost. Gryffindor has Nearly Headless Nick."

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and a short, brown haired, round faced boy stood there. "Excuse me...have any of you seen my toad?"

The girls all looked at each other but Ramona was the only one to answer. "No we haven't sorry. What's his name?"

"Trevor." The boy said shyly.

"Well... if we see him we'll tell you. What's your name?"

The boy shuffled his feet trying to avoid eye contact. "Ne..Ne…Neville…L…Longbottom."

"Ok Neville. If I see him I will tell you."

Neville gave a quick shy smile before quickly shutting the door and running away.

"Well he was weird." Hannah said.

"He seemed ok." Ramona talked but was still starring at the now empty doorway.

"Who has a toad as a pet?"


	3. The Sorting Hat

**The Sorting Hat**

They all stood at the front of the great hall as the names were called out for each person. As each name was called Ramona started to feel less nervous, it was only some old hat.

"HODGES, RAMONA."

When the professor called her name out she pushed her way to the front, walking up to the old hat. Sitting slowly on the stool the professor popped it on her head; she wasn't expecting the voice and almost fell off the stool when it began to talk, catching her by surprise. "Another Hodges. Let's hope you're not as bad as your brother. GRYFFINDOR." Everyone started clapping as he hat was taking off her head but there was one voice that stood out amongst the noise and cheers.

"WOO! YEAH! GO RAMMY!" She looked up and saw her brother now standing giving her a massive thumbs up and she could feel her skin start to burn. "THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER PEOPLE! YEAH!"

She ran over to the Gryffindor table sitting next to a girl with curly brown hair. "I'm Hermione granger." She held out a hand that Ramona accepted. "Ramona Hodges." George and Fred waved at her and she gave a small wave back. They watched as the rest of the first years continued to be sorted, that Neville boy started to run away with the Sorting hat still placed firmly on his head. He sat down next to Ramona a little embarrassed.

"Did you ever find your toad?"

He gave her a wide look before remembering her from earlier. "Oh…yeah! He…Hermione helped me find it. Thanks."

"WEASLEY, RONALD."

Ramona looked at Neville who was still a little pink. "You ok?"

"Just a li…little embarrassed. Nearly taking the hat with me."

"Not as bad as having your own cheer section." She said pointing to her brother who started waving stupidly. She knew he was just doing it to embarrass her, and it was working.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The whole Gryffindor table started cheering and he ran over taking a seat next to his brother.

"POTTER, HARRY!"

Everyone starred as Harry Potter took a seat and had a sorting hat placed on him. "Is that the actual harry potter" Neville whispered to me.

"I guess. I don't know more than one."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone started clapping and cheering as Harry took his seat next to Ron.

After the sorting they all sat down to eat and Preston strolled over winking at a couple of the 5th years before kneeling down behind Ramona.

"So did I embarrass you enough?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that... really appreciate it."

"Sarcasm doesn't suite you, But well done on getting in Gryffindor."

He held his hand up and she gave him a small high five.

"Now. Don't talk to me for the rest of the year. Ok?"

"Yeah ok." He grinned at Ramona and then Hermione who was looking at him and went back to his seat.

"Your brother seems nice. Bit odd though." Hermione stated.

She shrugged, but still grinned. "He's ok. For a brother."


	4. First Year

**First Year**

Time seemed to fly by that first year. Word quickly spread about her ability and the first years would all come up to her asking her to change her hair or eye colours, after being asked for the thousandth time it couldn't help but become annoying. Eventually everyone got use to the fact that she could do this and got bored of it, much to her relief.

Ramona quickly became friends with Hermione, mostly because she was one of the only people in the year that could tolerate her bossy and know it all-ness. Even if she did follow around Harry and Ron and constantly tell them off for breaking the rules. Hermione was nice and helped Ramona a lot and Ramona was fascinated by all the things Hermione told her about Muggles.

She would write to her parents every other week informing them about what a great time she was having and any pranks Preston was up to, most of them were quite harmless, but the stink bomb he helped Fred and George set off in Filches room was actually hilarious. The only really exciting thing that happened was the troll on Halloween. Ramona was upset she didn't get to see it up close but Hermione told her all about it.

The only real problem Ramona had been with most of the Slytherin, but then again they were pretty much everyone's problem, Draco Malloy especially. He would walk around like he owned the place, insulting everyone and anyone who wasn't pure blood, and continuously go on about his broom skills, which when it came down to it were no match for Harry's. Thanks to Draco, Harry ended up being seeker for the Quidditch team.

"Well, look who it is. The freak."

Ramona and Hermione were sat out in the courtyard when Draco appeared with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. 'Couldn't go anywhere without his lackeys' Ramona thought to herself.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ramona sighed.

"The Muggle born and the freak hanging out together. How cute." He smirked.

Ramona just rolled her eyes. "Shut up Malfoy."

He just laughed. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Well maybe I will do something about it."

Draco spun round and came face to face with Preston, his hair bright red but he had a grin on his face.

"What were you saying to my sister and her friend?"

"I….I…was…"

"Yeah?"

Even Crabbe and Goyle looked a little intimidated.

"I suggest you go away and leave them alone. Or you'll have to answer to me. Got it Malfoy?"

"You'll wait until my father hears about this." He quickly gave Ramona an evil glare before running off with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Yeah! Can't wait to hear from your daddy!" Preston shook his head before paying all his attention to the girls. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah." Ramona sniffed. "Thanks Preston."

"I told you I would look out for you." He smiled and ruffled Ramona's hair walking back over to his friends.

Hermione looked dreamily after Preston before whispering in Ramona's ear. "Your brother is so cool."

Christmas came quickly and Ramona couldn't wait to go home. She had missed her parents so much, especially her dad, she had always been a daddy's girl at heart. She spent the whole Christmas talking about Hogwarts, the classes, her friends, the troll, flying a broom. It made Preston happy to see his sister like this; it reminded him of when he started Hogwarts and how happy he had been. It was weird to know in less than two years it would all be over.

When they got back to school Preston kept a closer eye on his sister. Especially after the whole Draco thing. He even started to study a little harder, yeah he was a joker, but he wanted to make his parents proud, and he wanted to be a good example for his younger sister.

Ramona didn't have any more problems with Draco, but Neville did. She felt sorry for Neville, he was so timid and shy and such an easy target. They had been friends for months now but still, when she would talk to him he got all shy, bumbling his words out. She thought he was adorable for it.

Then something big happened at the end of the year with Harry. Hermione and Ron, but no one was quite sure what. But all they knew was that Professor Quirrell wasn't there anymore. But thanks to Neville, Gryffindor managed to win the house Cup.

On the train back home everyone was asking Harry Ron and Hermione question about what happened but they didn't say a word, to everyone's annoyance. As soon as the train rolled up Ramona shot off right into her mother's arms. "Oh hello my darling." Her mother murmured as she kissed her daughters hair and hugged her tightly.

""Mum I had the best year ever! I can't wait to go back."

Her mother chuckled a little. "Well I'm glad. See, I knew you would have a great time."

"Hey mum." Preston strolled over hands in his pockets and gave his mother a slight nod.

"Is that it?"

He rolled his eyes giving her a hug. "Hello mother dearest."

"Much better."

"Where's dad?" Ramona asked.

"Oh he had work, don't worry he'll be back by tonight. He promised."

"Brilliant. I'm just going to go say bye to them lot."

She gave quick hugs to Harry, Ron and Hermione, promising to write over the holidays. She saw Neville with an old woman wearing a large hat with an eagle on it and she ran over leaping on him pulling him into a massive hug.

"Bye Neville!"

Neville stood there wide eyed not reacting in any way, he didn't even put his hands up to hug her back.

"B..Bye….Ramona."

"You'll write to me won't you?"

He quickly nodded as his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Brilliant."

She backed off running over to her mother and grabbing her hand before turning back to Neville and giving him a final wave. "I'll see you in September!"


	5. Trouble and Heirs

**Trouble and Heirs**

Summer passed quickly and before they knew it the Hodges children were back at school. Ginny joined Gryffindor sticking close to Ramona; they had known each other most of their lives seeing as their dads worked at the ministry and were close friends. Preston stuck his head down, concentrating on his N.E.W.T.S but he couldn't help but worry. He needed to find someone to look out for Ramona when he was gone, even if she insisted she could take care of herself.

Ramona was excited about Gilderoy Lockhart being their new professor. She had read every book by him over the summer and was ecstatic that someone as skilled as he was would be teaching them to protect themselves against the dark arts. Her Brother wasn't as convinced of his greatness. "He's so full of himself." He grumbled as they say in the courtyard, eating the sweets their mother had sent.

"Shut up! He's amazing."

"I saw him in Flourish & Blotts. He practically forced harry to take pictures with him. Shouldn't you have the hots for someone your own age anyway?"

"I do not have the hots for him!"

"It creeps me out. I mean really, even the Weasley twins would be a better option. Or Neville for that matter."

Ramona huffed and stomped out of the courtyard when the thought came to him, The Weasley twins, of course! They had a younger sister; they knew how it felt to want to look after their younger siblings. They were the perfect choice. He found them in one of the corners of dungeons setting up a prank, obviously for Snape or Filch. "Alright lads?"

"Alright Preston!" they said in unison.

"Got any new pranks you want to pull on Filch?" Fred asked.

"Or maybe you could help us with one of our own." George added.

"We've got some new ideas."

"Really great ideas."

"Maybe we could cover him with boils!"

"More boils."

"Whoa whoa. Calm down guys. Maybe later. I was actually wondering if I could ask you guys a favour."

The twins arched an eyebrow at the same time; Preston always found it weird when they copied each other's exact movements.

"What is it?" they said in unison. Preston shuddered again.

"Well, as you know. It's my last year."

"Bloody shame that."

"Remember the time you covered filch with that vat of shrinking potion?"

Preston huffed, "Just listen for a sec! I need someone to look after my sister after I've left school. And I want you guys to do it."

"Us?….why us?" they said together again.

"Well, you have a little sister; you know what it's like to want to protect her."

"We guess."

"So...after I've left school, can you just keep an eye on her; make sure no one tries to hurt her or anything. I'm even going to have a word with Neville seeing as he's her best friend."

"Well, yeah sure mate. Rammy's cool."

"Yeah we'll keep an eye out for her."

"Brilliant. Thanks guys I appreciate it."

Now he had that sorted Preston felt a little bit more relived, now to find Neville.

What was it about this kid? He always looked so bloody nervous. He was sat in the great hall eating his breakfast and Preston slid into the seat next to him trying not to scare the life out of him. "Hi Longbottom."

"Uh…yeah...hey…Pr…Preston."

"Heard you passed out in Herbology."

"…yeah…mandrakes."

"Ah I remember them, little blighters."

"Hm."

"Neville, I know you're one of Ramona's best friends. Right?"

"I guess. She said that?"

"Course she did."

A small smile crept onto Neville's face. "Oh...well...good."

"I was wondering, after I left school if you would keep an eye out for me; just…make sure nothing happens to her. She's my Baby sister. If anything happened to her, well I would hold you personally responsible."

"Me?" Neville said wide eyed. He looked like he was going to pass out again.

"Yeah, as best friend. You are responsible for her well-being."

Neville pulled a nervous face but nodded. "O...ok."

"Good on you mate" he stood from the table giving Neville a thump on the back almost knocking the wind out of his lungs. "Oh, and don't mention this to Rammy. Also call her Rammy, She hates that."

Neville smiled nervously as Preston walked away, and then quickly went back to his porridge.

The attacks happened shortly after that. Mrs Norris, Filches cat, was first to be petrified. As all the students surrounded the cat, seeing those words up on the wall made Ramona feel ill and she grabbed Neville's hand causing his heart to beat a little faster. He had never had anyone willing grab his hand before, but he gave her a reassuring squeeze back.

In transfiguration professor McGonagall told everyone about the chamber of secrets, most of the school, especially the muggle borns, we're freaking out about it. All except the Slytherins, it made Ramona sick seeing them strut about the place like nothing could touch them.

During the first Quidditch match of the season it was Gryffindor against Slytherin, Ramona was sat with Neville but didn't take her eyes off Harry for the whole game. Her brows furrowed when she spotted the bludgers whizzing past Fred's head then going straight after Harry again. "Neville, do you reckon that bludgers being weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it following harry around. It's not meant to do that!"

They watched as harry whizzed around the pitch and through the stands as the bludger chased him wildly. They saw him chasing the snitch before slipping off his broom to the floor. "Do you reckon he's ok?" Ramona whispered. Harry suddenly spat the snitch out and everyone cheered as Lee announced Gryffindor had won and Hermione, Ron and Hagrid ran off to see if he was ok.

Later on at dinner all people could talk about was Harry's near death by bludger experience and how Lockhart has managed to remove all the bones from Harry's arms. The girls still thought he was wonderful though, but Ramona was starting to have her doubts.


	6. Mandrakes and Snakes

**Mandrakes and Snakes**

Colin Creevey, a first year Gryffindor, was next to be attacked. Professor Lockhart set up a duelling club so everyone could learn to defend themselves, but it just ended up with everyone witnessing Harry speaking to a snake and everyone thinking Harry was the one involved with the attacks. In the common room Ramona sat with Preston as he did his Dark Arts Homework. She was sat in front of his on the floor, listening to everyone as they whispered in hushed tones, but it was obvious the only topic of conversation was Harry Potter.

"You're lucky you came to Hogwarts when you did." Preston suddenly muttered, glancing up from his homework.

"Why's that?"

"Well, ever since Harry came along, school has become a lot more interesting."

"You don't reckon Harry's…you know...the heir of Slytherin." she whispered.

"Pft, course he isn't. To be honest I think it's all a load of balls."

"What about people being attacked?"

"Well, yeah that sucks. Not much I can do about it though. At least we're safe."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're…." He lent down so he was close to Ramona. "Pure blood," He whispered. "So the chances of us getting attacked aren't likely if that is the case."

"I don't want anyone to be attacked."

"Neither do I, but my main concern is you."

"I'm going to bed." She announced and gave her brother a quick hug before running up the stairs to her dormitory.

Justin Finch-Fletchey a 2nd year Hufflepuff and nearly Headless Nick were attacked. Everyone was sure it was Harry because it was well known Justin wasn't a fan of his after what happened at duelling club so the rumours kept spreading and getting worst.

"Gryffindor are going to win obviously." Ramona sighed.

Preston, Ramona and Neville were sat out in the stands waiting for the Gryffindor match against Hufflepuff to start.

Preston chuckled. "Obviously. I mean we are up against Hufflepuffs." He waved over to a group of 4th years that were giving him the stink eye.

Suddenly lee Jordan's voiced appeared over the speakers. "For Reason beyond our control today's match," He sighed "is cancelled."

There was a groan all amongst the crowd. "Well...Oliver isn't going to be happy." Preston said leaning back in his seat.

Neville scooted closer to Ramona "Where do you think Hermione is?"

"I'm not sure; she's always at the matches."

They found out later on that Hermione and Penelope Clearwater had been petrified outside the library.

As soon as Ramona heard from Ron about what happened she ran all the way to the hospital wing with Neville following close behind. When they reached it Neville halted behind her, panting loudly.

"Are you coming in Neville?"

"N…no I'll….I'll wait here."

Ramona rushed in through the doors only to be halted by Madame Pomfrey standing in her way. "Now what do you think you are doing here Miss Hodges?"

"I…I came to see Hermione."

"I'm afraid you can't"

"Oh please! She's one of my best friends!" Tears started to appear in Ramona's eyes and Pomfrey felt her soft side come through. "Oh alright, but quickly."

Ramona shuffled over to Hermione trying not to cry when she saw her. Ramona reached out to touch her but flinched as soon as she felt the stiffness of Hermione's hand.

Neville saw her walk out wiping the tears from her face with the back of her sleeve. "So. She's….really?"

Ramona nodded trying to hold back the tears.

"Well once…the…m...mandrakes are grown."

"Yeah Neville. It's just..."

Ramona broke down wrapping her arms around Neville's neck and cried into his shoulder. He awkwardly placed his arms on her back patting it ever so lightly, not really knowing what to do in that moment.

"It'll…be ok…I promise Rammy."

"Don't call me Rammy" she muffled into his shoulder.

"Sorry…I…."

"It's ok." She sniffed finally letting go. "I just hope nothing else happens. I heard Hagrid and Dumbledore have gone."

Neville nodded.

"Things just keep getting worse and worse." She sobbed.

And they did. The mandrakes were finally ready to be prepared into the potion to heal all the petrified people, but that didn't stop things from getting worse. Ginny was taken into the chamber. The Gryffindors like all the other students had to stay in there dormitories, no one really knew what was happening.

"They are going to close Hogwarts, aren't they?" Neville whispered to Ramona.

"I hope not, I can't imagine not being here, not being with you guys."

Neville shuffled a little closer placing an arm around her shoulders. "It should be ok."

"With Dumbledore gone I'm not so sure."

Suddenly Professor McGonagall burst into the dormitory and everyone's eyes were fixed on her.

"Mrs Weasley has been found."

There was a cheer and everyone started clapping and hooting. "Now, down to the great hall, all of you."

They all sat in the great hall when Harry, Ron and Ginny took their seats opposite Ramona and Neville, everyone started bombarding them with questions but they didn't say much. It was like First year all over again.

Hermione came in running towards Harry and Ron shouted something about how she couldn't believe they solved it and Hagrid soon came in which Ramona was pleased about. She had only met him a couple of times but from how he was she found him lovely.

The rest of the month went quickly and Ramona soon found herself sat in compartment in the train home with her brother.

"You ok Preston?"

"Yeah, it's just weird, that I won't be coming back next year. I'm kind of jealous of you."

"Me?"

"Well yeah, you still have five more years of growing up to do." He sighed. "Don't worry Preston, you won't ever grow up." Ramona said this with smug look on her face.

He stopped the smile from sneaking up. "Har. Har."


	7. Odd Behaviour

**Odd Behaviour **

"Mum! Stop it!"

"I'm trying to get these knots out."

"Mum I'm thirteen! I can get them out myself!"

"I have done your hair for the train every year since you've started Hogwarts, now hold still!"

Ramona crossed her arms scowling at her mother's reflection in the mirror. Preston appeared from the living room, smirk on his face as he leant against the door frame. "No matter how much you brush it you won't get those knots out."

"Oh shut up." She spat at him.

"You shut up!"

"Honestly Preston you're nearly nineteen! Act your age!" His mother cried at him.

"Maybe if she acted her age!" he called back.

"I'm thirteen, I am acting my age." Ramona said sarcastically sticking her tongue out so he caught a glimpse of it in the mirror.

Their mother sighed. "You two need to stop it! Ramona just because you're 13 doesn't mean you have to act like a child. Now pass me that ribbon."

"You don't want me to act like a child yet you put a ribbon in my hair. Do I really need to wear it?"

"Yes! I want to try something different."

"Then put it on your own head."

"Oh hush." Ramona waited patiently as her mother tied the red ribbon around her hair. "There, perfect. No knots and neat."

Rachel fluffed out her daughters hair placing her hands on her shoulders.

"It/s scary how much different you look at the beginning of each school year. Especially this one."

"I don't look that different."

"Well, you've gotten a little taller. And filled out a bit."

"Mum just called you fat, you know." Preston chuckled.

"I am not fat! Mum!"

"I didn't mean fat, I meant womanly," She placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "You look very grown up."

"Thanks mum." Ramona said turning a bright pink.

"The boys will be all over you this year."

Preston walked next to her tugging at a bit of her hair. "Especially the first years and house elves."

"Oh Preston just go away, don't you have a job to go to!" his mother said as she shook her head at the two of them.

"Yes actually. Hug before I leave?"

"Why would I want to hug you?" Ramona shot back as she fiddled with the ribbon.

He grabbed his sister, almost knocking the wind out of her lungs. Their mother just rolled her eyes walking out of the kitchen.

"PRESTON! STOP!"

"HUG ME BACK!"

"NO!"

"DO IT!" Ramona reluctantly put her arms around Preston hugging him slightly and he gently pulled her closer "You know I'm going to miss you right?" he whispered into her hair.

"I'm only going to school."

"Who knows when I'll see you next?"

"Christmas?"

"I suppose..." he took a step back giving her a smile. "There we go. Was that so hard."

"You're an idiot."

"See you little sister"

"Get away from me." He shit her a sad smile and started to make his way for the door. When he reached it he paused, turning back towards her. "You'll love me not matter what happens…right? I mean...I'll always be your big brother."

"We're blood. Of course I will love you. No matter what."

"Really?" he said sadly.

"Preston is something wrong?"

He shook his head and flashed her a grin. "No worries. Just making sure." With that he left the house leaving a rather confused Ramona stood in the hall.


	8. Crushes and Teasing

**Crushes and Teasing **

They had only been back a week but already so much had happened, Dementors had searched the train looking for Sirius black who had escaped from Azkaban, Hagrid had become professor for Care Of Magical Creatures and in his first lessons Draco had ended up being attacked by a hippogriff. In Defence against the dark arts Neville had been able to change a boggart of Professor Snape so he was wearing his grandmother's clothes. Ramona and Neville had laughed about that one for days afterwards.

On Halloween it was their first visit to Hogsmead, it was also the night Sirius black attacked the fat lady. They all stood outside the torn up portrait as Dumbledore examined it. Ramona felt Neville tremble next to her and she quickly grabbed his hand leaning over to him. "It's ok Neville." Ramona tried to reassure him even though she was shaking a little herself.

The fat lady was taken away to be repaired and replaced by Sir Cadogan, probably the most annoying painting Ramona had ever encountered.

"Ah! Why miss Hodges! How was your trip to the library?"

"Fine Sir Cadogan. Jinxes."

"I'm sorry young one?"

"Jinxes...the password?"

"I am afraid that is no longer the password."

"What are you talking about? It was this morning!"

"Ah! But I have changed it since then!" He said with smug satisfaction.

"Sir Cadogan let me in right this very second! I didn't even know the password had changed!"

"Ramona!" She spun round and saw Neville making his way up the stairs.

"Neville, do you know the password?"

"Yeah sure." He grabbed a piece of paper out of his robes and gave it a quick glance. "Scoundrel?"

"Blast! Very well, you may enter."

The portrait swung open and Ramona and Neville stepped inside. "You wrote them down?" Ramona questioned.

"Yeah, he changes it so much I couldn't remember any of them."

"Fair enough. Be careful with it though."

Neville nodded as the portrait swung close behind them.

Ramona has remembered her mother mentioning that boys would have started looking at her, but she hadn't said anything to Ramona that she might actually like the boys as well, Especially one in particular, Jonas Bowen. He was a 4th year Ravenclaw and Ramona thought he was probably the most handsome person she had ever seen in her entire life. She had bumped into him at the library and he helped her pick up all her books, giving her a sheepish grin as he did. She felt like jelly whenever she was around him. Granted she had never had a single conversation with him in her entire life, but she still thought he was lovely.

Fred and George took great pleasure in teasing her about it. "Staring again are we?" Fred said as he sat down on one side of her and George joined on Ramona's other side. "If you keep looking you might burn a hole through his skull."

"I was not looking!"

George snorted "Sure you weren't"

"If you want we can have a word with him for you, we always see him around." Fred asked her seriously catching George by surprise. He punched his brother in the arm behind Ramona's back to get his attention and shook his head. He had made a promise to Preston to keep her safe, and quite frankly he knew about Jonas, sure he was nice, but he was a bit of a player when it came to girls, and he didn't want to see Ramona with someone like him, he wouldn't even let his own sister within a foot of him.

"Or we could…not?" Fred added quickly after seeing his brother's expression.

"Well there would be nothing to talk to him about because I don't like him!"

"Is that why you're drooling?" Fred teased pinching her cheek.

"Gods you two are so annoying!" She pushed George away so she had room to get up, making her way to the other end of the table to sit with Ginny and Hermione.

"Do you think we're annoying Fred?" George asked his brother cheerily. "No, course not...well not too each other." Fred answered trying hard not to laugh.

Later that day Ramona sat in Herbology watching Neville harvest Puffapods, Ron had already dropped most of them on the floor and she glanced down as they started to bloom all around his feet.

"I'm so sick of Fred and George teasing me." she muttered.

"About what?"

"Bloody Jonas Bowen."

Neville felt his heart sink a little, this was her first proper crush, that he knew of anyway, and wasn't Lockhart. He was a little disappointed it wasn't him. Since they came back from the summer holidays he had realised how pretty Ramona was. It became more obvious as the year went on.

"Well, do you like him?"

She narrowed her eyes and starred him. "Maybe, just a little though. I mean he's so.., what's the word."

"Hot?"

"Enthralling, I could actually just LOOK at him for hours, and his voice is so lovely."

Neville gave her an odd look. "Look at him?"

"He's just…attractive, and perfect."

Neville put his tools down looking at Ramona "Do you...think...I'm ok...looking?"

"Oh Neville," she gave him a warm smile. "You're adorable."

Neville sighed and banned his head on the table as Ramona walked over to Hermione. Why did she have to say adorable?


	9. Embarrassment

**Embarrassment **

It was the Ravenclaw match against Hufflepuff. Ramona was sat with the twins and Neville, mainly snuggled into Neville for warmth which he wasn't too sad about. Even though the whole game they were chatting to her she wasn't really paying attention, she kept her eyes focused on Jonas watching his muscles flex whenever he would beat a bludger clear across the pitch. He flew past their area several times and George had noticed him looking over in Ramona's general direction every now and then. One time he flew straight past winking in her direction and George saw Ramona trying to stop grinning as her cheeks went a bright pink.

"Well, looks like Ravenclaw is now our new competition." George huffed. They were walking back through the halls to the great hall for dinner after a match where Ravenclaw had pretty much flattened Hufflepuff.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Don't be so sure. I mean, the only reason we lost to Hufflepuff was because of the Dementors popping up. Neville what do you think?"

"Well…uh…Gryffindor are the best and...The dementors…"

Fred cut him off in a fuss "EXACTLY! I mean come on; if we lose against Ravenclaw we don't deserve to win the cup. Rammy you were there...what did you think?"

She rolled her eyes after hearing her nickname. "Well...Cho Chang is a good seeker, but not as good as Harry. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Hey!"

All four of them turned round to see Jonas running up behind them, his Quidditch uniform was caked with mud and his hair was all matted from sweat and rain. "Hey…hey Fred, George."

They both narrowed their eyes at him and crossed their arms, speaking in unison. "Hello Jonas."

He gave them a curt nod before looking back at Ramona. "You're Ramona, right?"

She felt her stomach flip just by the fact he knew her name. "Yeah...that's me. But everyone calls me Rammy." Both Neville and George gave her an odd look, she hated being called that.

"I'm Jonas..."

"Yeah I know. You were really good today, during the game."

He chuckled slightly scratching his head. "Thanks. I was wondering...If maybe when everyone goes to Hogsmeade next...If you wanted to...hang out? Go together maybe?"

Fred and George quickly walked either side of her wrapping their arms around her shoulders.

"She'd love to." Fred started off quickly followed by George. "But she's already promised she'll hang out with us."

"Don't feel too bad."

"As adorable as she is." George said pinching one of her cheeks.

"She's ours." They finished. Ramona batted them away, forcefully pushing them off.

"I'm sorry." She then gave them both a glare. "They're joking. I would really like to hang out with you Jonas."

He had an odd look on his face but gave her a shy smile none the less. "Brilliant. Meet me in the courtyard at about eleven?"

"Yeah sure."

He flashed her a grin, quickly turning and walking down the corridor. As soon as he was out of sight Ramona smacked both Fred and George hard in the arm.

"Uncalled for!" Fred said loudly rubbing his arm.

George grabbed his own arm flinching when she nearly went for him again. "Yeah, what the hell Rammy?"

"You guys are such jerks."

"We are only messing around." Fred muttered.

"Yeah...we are just looking out for you." George said in a small voice.

"Well don't! I'm not a baby. You're worse than Preston and you're not even my brothers! Neville would never do anything like that to embarrass me!"

They starred at Neville who was a bit stunned at having been dragged into this. "Well...she was…they…What?"

Ramona glared at George and Fred before turning angrily on her heel and storming off to the great hall.


	10. 2nd Date

**2nd Date**

When she arrived back from hogsmeade on that Saturday she didn't say anything. It made Neville think something bad had happened, he was expecting her to come back all giddy and flooding him with every little detail, so when she sat quietly eating her dinner not talking to anyone he couldn't help but think the worse. When he asked her about it she just shrugged and said it was alright. He couldn't really argue against that. She stayed mad at the twins for a while; even after they came back from the holidays she still didn't talk to them, no matter how much they attempted to annoy her into talking.

They were sat in the great hall doing homework; George spotted Ramona making eyes at Jonas. George gave him a long stare; you could always see his arms almost bursting out of his school shirts. George looked down at his own scrawny things feeling a little deflated.

"So...have you done the potions homework Ramona?" Neville asked trying to get her attention away from him.

"Oh yeah, yeah did it the other day."

"Could you help me?"

"No, I'm not really hungry."

Neville looked at George rolling his eyes. He felt like he would never understand girls, sure Jonas was good looking, but they had only ever been on one date. If that.

Jonas got up from his seat strolling over, when Ramona realised she froze not knowing what to do but quickly pulled at her hair and jumper.

"Neville do I look ok?"

"What?"

"Do I look ok!" she whispered.

"Yeah you look fine." He thought she looked more than fine. Her hair was curled together, resting gently on her back. Her eyes seemed bright and bluer for some reason.

"Hey."

Ramona turned to Jonas who was looking down at her, gorgeous smile on his face.

"So…...how was your...holiday?"

"Fine thanks."

"And your birthday?"

"Yeah, it was fun."

He sucked in a breath and nodded. "I was wondering….if…..uh," his eyes darted around quickly "I could borrow a quill. I'll bring it straight back."

"Yeah, sure go for it." She picked up the quill holding it out for him, when she felt his fingers brush against hers she felt her knees go weak. If she wasn't sitting right now she would have collapsed. He gave her another toothy grin walking back to his seat. As soon as he sat down Ramona turned to Neville, small grin on her face. "Oh god he's so gorgeous."

"He's not that great." George huffed. He was expecting Ramona to say something back but she acted like she hadn't even heard him.

Neville continued writing pressing down harder than before. "Why would he come over here to ask for a quill? Hey what happened when you went to hogsmeade with him?"

"We just walked round the village, talked."

George had to talk here. "That all. He didn't…try anything?" Ramona gave him a glance and gently shook her head.

"So he didn't try to kiss you?" Neville asked secretly hoping she would say no.

"Well, he kissed my cheek." He did a little internal gig knowing nothing else had happened.

"Maybe he just doesn't like me like that." She said sadly.

"Rubbish." George muttered, earning a glance from Ramona.

"Well, he hasn't spoken to me since, apart from just now."

Neville thought about his response for a bit. "Maybe he's shy?"

George huffed loudly receiving a glare from Ramona. "Cut it George."

"I said nothing. Got you talking to me though."

A very boring half an hour later they were all leaving to go to the common room and Jonas popped up, walking beside her but not saying a word.

"Can I help you?" She asked, smiling shyly.

"I brought your quill back."

"Thanks."

They both stopped walking just standing there smiling awkwardly at each other. Ramona looked to her side to see George and Neville standing there too, just staring at her.

"Uh...I'll catch up with you guys later?"

Neville nodded quickly, practically running off. George took his time, turning slowly before making his way down the hall. Glancing back at the two of them.

"Uh..." Jonas nervously rubbed the back of his neck and she felt her stomach flipped a little thinking about how adorable he looked. "Maybe we should hang out more...maybe?"

"I would like that."

He smiled again and she felt that jelly feeling return. "Brilliant. We're playing Slytherin on Saturday. Do you want to hang out after that?"

"Yeah I would."

He handed her the quill, turning and making his way in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor common room. "How about I meet you outside the pitch about ten minutes after the games finished?" he called back.

"Yeah…" She replied, feeling her heart race. "Sure."


	11. Realisation

**Realisation**

Fred and George Sprinted down the corridor trying to contain their laughter, they could hear Filch in the background yelling after setting off one of their new ideas in his office. "I didn't think it would work so well!" Fred cried, laughter escaping his throat.

"Filchs face was priceless, I never have a camera when I need one!"

They skidded around the corner, hiding until they saw Filch running past the bottom corridor shouting and screaming and they covered their mouths trying not laugh. "Brilliant." They both whispered.

They suddenly heard giggling coming from their side and they turned to see Ramona and Jonas. She was leaning against the wall looking up at him. He had an arm settled slightly above her, his other hand gently caressing the side of her face.

Then went back round the corner trying to avoid being seen. "George this is beyond creepy." Fred whispered but George wasn't even listening to him properly. "Shut up a minute." He hissed back as he watched the two, trying to hear what they were saying.

"I'm sorry about the game, if Slytherin wasn't so sneaky you probably would have won."

"Yeah it sucks. Hopefully we will kick your guy's asses next week." Jonas chuckled. 'What a smarmy git' George thought, the laughter from before flooding out of his system.

"Ha! I doubt it. Have you not seen our team?"

"Please, I could kick the Weasley's butts."

"No one could beat Fred and George."

George smirked when she said this; at least she hadn't completely lost her mind. He felt Fred lean in behind him. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"Yeah, Good idea brother."

He started to turn but out of the corner of his eye caught Jonas leaning down. Kissing Ramona gently on the lips. He was certain she would push him away, but she was suddenly up on her tip toes, pressing her lips harder against his. He actually felt his stomach tying into a knot just witnessing it.

When they were little and she use to visit with Preston they would constantly pull pranks on her and she would just brush them off , in fact she give it back just as bad with Preston there to help her. They even managed to turn Fred and George's hair bright green for a week no matter what their mum did. But seeing her there now, actually liking boys, kissing one, it was kind of weird. He wondered why she didn't like him like when they were little. She always said he was her favourite Weasley.

He wondered why he didn't realise it until that very second that he liked her a little too much. Maybe it was the fact the pangs of jealously he had felt over the past couple of months were suddenly twisting around his gut.

He gave them a final glance before running behind his brother to see were filch and his boil covered face had gotten to.

Later in the common room Ramona sat in the corner with Ginny giggling and laughing, talking about her earlier rendezvous.

"What's it like?" Ginny was always keen on knowing about other people's love lives, seeing as hers was so uneventful.

"I don't know. It was really…nice..."

"So are you two properly going out now?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Gosh I can't wait to get my first boyfriend. Are you speaking to Fred and George yet?"

"Kind of. Fred and George…they are just…so annoying. They aren't even my brothers, why do they care so much?"

"Are our ears burning?"

Fred and George sat either side of Ramona, usual grins on their faces.

"At least you don't have to put up with them every single day of the year." Ginny groaned as she stood up and swiftly left.

"So we saw you earlier with your new boyfriend." Fred said nudging Ramona in the ribs.

"Stalking me now?"

"More or less." George joked.

Fred saw Angelina come down from the girl's dormitory and he immediately jumped up. "Uh...need to…yeah."

George smirked as his brother left before focusing his attention on Ramona. "So you really like him huh?"

"Who?"

"Professor Snape. He is rather a sexy beast."

"I'll say. I don't usually go for the I never wash look but he pulls it off well."

Once she had stopped giggling he nudged her again. "So do you?"

Ramona rolled her eyes. "I guess."

"Good kisser?"

"Don't ask me that!"

"Cause he's rubbish?"

"He's not rubbish actually."

"Do little fireworks and stuff go off when you kiss?"

She sat there thinking about what George just said, they didn't, was that meant to happen?

"You know, if he does anything,"

"Oh George!"

"No just listen. If he does anything to hurt you, I'll kick his arse. I promise." He hadn't noticed his hand was on her arm and he quickly snatched it away.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know that. Just, promise me you'll let me and Fred at him first."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about Ginny?" He looked over at Ginny who was sat with Ron and Harry, shyly looking up at her brother's best friend with wide eyes.

"Not for at least another year."


	12. Wizard's Chess

**Wizard's Chess**

Sirius Black broke into the castle again, it happened the night after the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match, this came he had gone after Ron.

Neville had lost his list of passwords to get into the Gryffindor common room and Black had somehow managed to find them. Even his grandmother had sent him a howler for being so clumsy as too loose them and let a killer potentially hurt a student. He was also banned from all future Hogsmeade visit as punishment.

Ramona saw him sat in the courtyard looking utterly miserable as everyone started to make their way to Hogsmeade. Jonas was pulling on Ramona's arm telling her to hurry up, but she couldn't help but feel bad. "You know what; I might stay back with Neville."

"What? Oh come on why would you want to stay in school?"

"I feel bad for Neville; he doesn't get to go out."

"Well it's his own fault really for being so stupid."

"Don't call Neville stupid, it's not his fault."

"It's not his fault he let a potential killer in?"

"Urgh, you know what, go alone. I'm staying here."

"Whatever, stay here. Like I care." Jonas huffed turning on his heel and joining a group of Ravenclaws.

Ramona rolled her eyes and made her way over, sitting down next to Neville.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gloomily.

"I'm so sick of Hogsmeade. I'd rather just hang out with you today."

"What about Jonas?"

"I'm always hanging out with him. I miss Neville."

Neville smiled at her, it was his first one for a while. "So what do you want to do?" he asked, knowing there wasn't much they could do. He saw Fred and George walked past, George smiling at the pair as he walked next to his brother.

"Well, I could beat you into the ground at wizard's chess?"

She actually beat him three times, letting him once. She couldn't help but feel happy seeing how pleased he was with himself for actually winning.

"I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out with you as much." She said trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's ok."

She sighed. "No it's not. I shouldn't just ignore you because I have a boyfriend."

"I understand. I mean...first boyfriend and everything. And you haven't been ignoring me; we still see each other in lessons."

"I guess. It's not really the same though."

He watched her as she fixed the chess pieces and started setting them up again.

"Do you love him?"

She started laughing loudly. "What?"

"Jonas?"

"Neville I've been dating him for like…two weeks? Of course not. I love you more than I love him."

"You love me?"

"You're my best friend, of course I do. Don't you love me?"

"Most definitely."

She gave him a lovely smile that made him feel a little weak. "So you two haven't…done…anything?"

"Urgh of course not!" She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Neville, I'm only fourteen."

"Has he asked?"

This time she ducked her head, turning slightly pink. "Uh... once, but I said no."

"Do you think you will ever say yes?"

Ramona just shrugged. She had thought about it, the truth was she didn't ever think she would want to. He was a good kisser, made her laugh, handsome as anything. But she didn't really feel like she connected with him, not like she did with Neville.

"Probably not."

This made Neville's heart swell a little, he was rather glad of that fact.


	13. Wasted

**Wasted**

They had been dating for a little over four months when Ramona realised he probably wasn't as pleasant as she originally thought. Whenever they would kiss his hand would always wander, slightly up her skirt, travelling up her jumper until she would have to bat it away. "Come on, we've been dating for ages. We've done nothing." He groaned.

"I'm not ready to do anything, so stop pushing it."

"You know there are tons of girls in this school that would kill to be with me right?"

"So what? I should so that stuff because I'm so lucky to be with you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. You must know how hard it is for me, no pun intended."

"I'm just not ready to do that kind of stuff. I'm only fourteen." Her voice was quiet as she spoke. She wanted to feel grown up around him but when he acted like this he made her feel like a child. "Can you at least understand that?"

"I was fourteen when I started doing that stuff!" He saw the look on her face and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Well when will you be?"

She sighed pushing him off. "I don't know dates and stuff. When I'm ready I'll tell you, just don't expect it anytime soon."

"Perfect." He muttered causing Ramona to roll her eyes.

"I'm going. I'll talk to later." She huffed.

"Fine."

She went straight to the library hoping to find George. She needed someone to talk to about this. She couldn't talk to Neville, and Hermione and Ginny because they never really had that much experience with this. She needed someone older, and who wasn't Fred. She saw the twins sitting with Lee and walked over, placing a hand on George's shoulder.

"George, can I talk to you a second?"

He was surprised to see her, but nodded. "Uh, yeah sure."

They walked to the back of the library which was relatively empty by now.

"What's up?"

"I need some advice. About relationships."

"Oh…right ok."

"Have you…ever...done stuff...with someone?"

George was a little shocked she asked this. To be perfectly honest he hadn't really done anything with anyone. Fred on the other hand was fooling around with Angelina all the time."Uh...not…recently. Why?" '_Why the hell did I say recently_' he thought to himself. It dawned on him that he wanted her to think he had done stuff so she would talk to him about it.

"Well…Jonas he's been…well." She folded her arm across her chest not really looking at thought the worse.

"Has he done something you didn't want him to?"

"No! Not exactly. It's just when he kisses me and stuff...he tries to touch my in...certain areas. Which I don't really like. He says we've been going out for ages so we should be but I said I'm not really ready to do that sort of stuff."

"Yeah…course." George could actually feel himself getting angry thinking about that creep running his hands all over her. He thought they had actually done a lot worse knowing what Jonas usually got up to with girls. So knowing right then Ramona hadn't given into Jonas, actually made George feel incredibly proud of her. He felt his hand twitch; he was ready to punch the light out of Jonas when he saw him next though.

"I just feel like if he really liked me, He wouldn't try to push me. Right?"

"You want my honest opinion?"

She gently nodded.

"If he really cared about you, then yes, he wouldn't try to push you. He wouldn't touch you when you wouldn't want to be touched. He wouldn't do any of that stuff Rammy, I'm not lying when I say this but, you could do so much better than him. You're fourteen; you shouldn't be worrying about boys. Let alone have them anywhere near you."

She let out a small laugh. "I let Neville near me."

He shrugged. "Well, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"And you?"

"Well. I'm amazing. I would definitely reconsider letting Fred hang around though."

"Thanks George. I didn't know who else I could talk about this too. You pretty much confirmed everything I had been thinking."

"You're welcome."

"Guess I should go find him now then."

"Do you want me to come?"

She shook her head. "No its ok. I think I can handle it."

She thought she could, as soon as the words break up escape her lips he started shouting, leaving her a little stunned.

"Jonas, will you shut up!"

"You're...breaking up…with me? Are you kidding me?"

They were stood outside the great hall and starting to get an audience as a lot of the people were peeking through the doors, a couple had even gotten up to see the display.

"Why exactly are you dumping me?"

"I just feel like I'm not ready for this. You're trying to do stuff too fast. I'm only Fourteen, I'm not ready."

"Is that my fault?"

"No it's not, but you can't expect me to do stuff I obviously really don't want to do. Maybe you would just be better off dating someone else."

"Maybe."

"Don't be angry."

"About what? That I wasted four months with you?"

"Wasted huh? Thanks a lot."

She turned on her heel storming out of the hallway. When Jonas looked towards the great hall the crowd started to separate. Neville who had watched the whole thing from behind Ron and Hermione decided to go look for Ramona to see if she was ok. He found her in the common room sat on the sofa in front of the fire.

She had her arms crossed over her chest and looked a little sad. But she wasn't crying. Neville was thankful for that; he didn't know he would be able to handle a crying Ramona.

"Are you ok?"

"I guess."

He took a seat next to her making sure there was a little distance between them.

"He's a jerk Rammy."

"I know. Can't believe I went all...girly and stupid for him."

"Just make sure you don't do it again."

She saw his smile and started to laugh slightly. "Yeah."

Ramona moved over so she was sitting right next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why do boys suck?"

"I don't…do I?"

"No. I guess you're ok."

He smiled. "Gee. Thanks."


	14. Study

**Study**

Ramona quickly got over Jonas. They had bumped into each other once or twice ending with her glaring at him and hoping his eyes would melt out of their sockets. Fred and George had also decided to add a little extra comeback by covering all his clothes with itching powder and not tell Ramona. They knew it would end up with a lecture but when they saw her laughing at him running out of the hall attempting to tear his clothes off they knew their work was done.

Everyone pretty much put their heads down studying for exams. Even George was a little worried about failing completely, but he thought it would be a good opportunity to be able to hang out with Ramona without everyone annoying them.

"Help me study for potions." He asked as he leant against the book case and smiled at her.

"George, you're doing owls. How can I help you?"

"Well it's your best subject. I just need someone to go through the lists with me and stuff."

"Ask Fred!"

George huffed. He hadn't been able to spend much time with Ramona lately and it was actually starting to get to him.

"Fred's no help. Go on. Please?"

"George I have my own studying to do."

He pouted slight, hoping it would get to her.

"George..."

"Please?"

She sighed loudly and smacked him in the arm with a book. "You are so annoying!" He hated when she did that, smacked him for no reason. He kind of liked that it meant physical contact though, except when a book happened to be involved.

"So that's a yes?"

"Fine."

They had been at it for nearly two hours now in the Gryffindor common room. He could see her getting stressed out by his wrong answers. He was actually getting them wrong on purpose so could spend that little longer with her.

"Ok. Last one George. I'm so tired.

"Yeah sure."

"Ingredients for…Confusing & Befuddlement Draught."

"Ok. Got this. Sneezewort, Scurvy-grass, and…." he narrowed his eyes at her pretending to think. "Lovage?"

"Bravo. You're a genius. Goodnight!"

"Wait, I thought. We could talk?"

"George. It's 11am. No one else is here."

He looked around the common room and realised everyone had long since gone to bed. "Ok. Didn't notice that."

"I'm really tired George. I just want to sleep."

"Ok...Just…how are you doing...since Jonas?"

"Uh…fine?"

"Really?"

"Well. Um... yeah? I mean...it kind of hurt when he said...that thing but...whatever."

"About wasting his time?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he didn't deserve your time really."

She shrugged starting to gather up the books into a pile. "Why don't you have a girlfriend George? There must be someone you like."

"Well...yeah but, I don't know."

Ramona's eye went wide and she scooted over to him in her seat. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"George!"

He contemplated telling her right then, she was sitting right next to him looking up at him, waiting patiently. He eyed her lips;_ 'it would be so easy right now just too lean down and kiss her'_ he thought. '_No, she probably isn't ready for a relationship yet, even if she did want to date me, which she probably doesn't and she's Fourteen…and her brother would kill me' _"It doesn't matter. She probably doesn't like me anyway."

"Nonsense, if she didn't she's pretty blind."

George gave her a weak smile and collected his books off the table. "Weren't you tired?"

"Oh right. Yeah."

"Thanks for helping me."

"Did you really need my help George?"

"Course I did."

She rolled her and started making her way to the girl's dormitory. "Sure you did."


	15. Almost

**Almost**

Ramona was actually a little glad school was over. Being away from her parents for such long periods of time started to get to her, she even missed Preston a lot more than she would ever admit to. When she got back home she didn't end up seeing him that much, mainly because he was always out. Sometimes he would be gone for days causing huge rows to ensue between him and their parents. When this happened Ramona locked herself in her room to avoid being dragged into it.

Another upside about the summer was visiting the Weasleys a lot, which she always did mainly because Ginny was kind of sick of having to hang around with boys all summer.

Mrs Wesley had popped out and had left the twins in charge much to her dismay, but they were the eldest and she guessed she could trust them not to burn down the house for an hour.

They were all outside playing Quidditch but Ramona remained sat on the grass reading, occasionally she would look and smile at them, especially at George and Fred always whacking stuff in Ron's direction and watching him squeal.

"RAMONA! Come play with us it's no fun with only four people!" Ginny shouted from above Ramona's head.

"No thanks. I fail at Quidditch."

George dropped down next to her "Come on, I'm sure you're not that bad."

"No really. I honestly suck at it. I can't even catch a ball."

"WHOA! HEADS UP!"

Both of them looked in the direction of the voice when they saw a quaffle flying towards Ramona at full speed. Before she could even think about it moving it smacked her straight in the face causing her to be knocked backwards. Everyone who was still on their brooms landed, running over to Ramona who had her hand clamped over her face.

"Oh Godric is she ok? I didn't mean it I lost control of the quaffle!" Ron was talking a mile a minute, probably thinking he had done permanent damage to her.

"Rammy, are you ok?" George asked.

She sat up and slowly moved her hand from her face. Blood was already running from her nose, when she opened her mouth blood escaped, dribbling onto her t-shirt.

There was a collective gasp from everyone. George helped her up and started to walk her to the house. "Come on we'll get you fixed up. And you Ron! Don't go near any ball shaped things ever again!"

He snatched Ramona's free hand that wasn't stopping the blood pouring from her face and lead her into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel gently wiping the blood from her face trying to avoid her lip which had a nasty cut on it. He was surprised she wasn't crying considering the amount of pain she was obviously in. Every time he went near her lip she would flinch and hiss, if it was him he would probably be on the floor bawling like a baby.

Blood was still escaping her nose and Ramona slightly lent her head back.

"Don't tilt your head." He instructed her.

"Why not?"

The blood had stopped filling into her mouth so her speech had returned to normal.

"Might bleed from your eyes."

"What!"

"Well, Bill told me that once. Not sure if he was lying or not though." He smirked and she shook her head at him. "Idiot."

George grabbed a handful of tissue holding it against the bottom of her nose. She reached up to take over but he grabbed her hand pushing it back down. "It's ok, I've got it."

"Do you think it's broken?"

"No. Just badly bumped. You have a bad cut on your lip though."

"Excellent."

They sat there in silence, George patiently holding the tissue against her face. He felt his heart speed up a little when he looked down and noticed Ramona's hand had her hand placed on his thigh. He didn't even notice it make its way there.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A little, not as much."

"How come you're not crying?"

"Did you expect me too?"

"Well…kind of yeah."

"I've had this happen before."

George raised an eyebrow, a little surprised by this.

"I do live with Preston."

"Right, Ball?"

"Nope. Book."

"Ouch.

He moved his free hand up to her neck trying to tilt her head forward a little. Ramona closed her eyes just enjoying the feel of his hand against her skin, even if the situation wasn't very romantic.

"I think it's stopped now." He stated, removing the last traces of blood from her face.

"Right, yeah."

"Wait here a sec I'll get you a t-shirt. I don't think Ginny's will fit though."

"You saying I'm fat?"

"No…uh…" He swallowed hard, "It's just Ginny's tiny and your more…uh….curvy…I suppose."

"Oh." Ramona blushed hard at George's words.

"I'll just…I'll go." George quickly ran to his room grabbing the first clean item of clothing he could find and sprinted back, handing it to her. She started to remove her top and he spun round quickly making sure not to see anything.

"I'm done."

He turned back and couldn't help but think he good she looked wearing his clothes.

"Let me check your lip."

He held her face in his hands licking his own lip, feeling his mouth become incredibly dry almost instantly. "How's it looking Weasley?"

George stared at the small red cut ruining the full pinkness of her lips. "It looks…"

He imagined taking it into his mouth, gently sucking on the flesh, listening to her whimper. "It looks fine." he gave her a warm smile and placed a kiss on the bridge of her nose without thinking.

"Sorry...I, uh"

She didn't pull back like he expected her too; in fact he could have sworn she had moved closer to him. He could feel her warm breathe on his face and that's when he decided to go for it.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked trailing his thumb over her bottom lip.

He saw that her breathing hitch up a little, he was rather proud by the fact he had caused that.

"No. Not anymore."

As he started to lean in the door creaked open and they both jumped away from each other .Fred stood in the doorway giving them an odd look before addressing Ramona. "Mums back and she's not happy. She wants to make sure Ron hasn't caused you permanent damage."

"Right, thanks Fred."

He raised his eyebrows at George quickly before leaving.

"Guess I should go see your mum then. Thanks for helping me, you didn't have to."

"It's ok."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room to go find Mrs. Weasley. George ran up to his room and found Fred leaning back on his bed.

"You have perfect timing do you know that."

"What?"

"I was this close to kissing her. Then you had to burst in."

"Whoa whoa…whoa…kiss her? Ramona?"

"Yes!"

"Why would you kiss her?"

George realised then he hadn't actually told Fred that he liked her.

"Well. I like her."

"Yeah I know I'm just messing about" Fred said with a grin.

"How?"

"Wow. Really? I don't know maybe the fact you spent hours gawping at her and constantly drooling."

"I don't."

"Yeah you do. Plus when she was dating Jonas you wouldn't shut up. _I wonder if they have done anything yet, what do you think they are doing? He better not hurt her._ Blah blah blah."

"You said the same."

"I mentioned once about turning him purple if he tried anything. Plus it wasn't just that, you do mention her a lot. _Isn't her hair nice today? Doesn't she look pretty? I would so love to put my_."

"Fred shut up!"

"Ok so you didn't say the last one but I'm sure you thought it."

"I haven't actually."

"Never?"

"Well...no."

"You don't ever…look at her?"

"No. Not in the way you mean."

"Wow, maybe you do really like her."

"Have you?"

Fred shrugged. "Once, maybe twice."

George gave Fred an evil glare. "Relax brother. I won't be doing anything about it." He said as he put in hands up in defence.

It took Mrs. Weasley less than five seconds to fix Ramona's lip, but she spent nearly thirty minutes shouting at Ron for hurting her in the first place and not being more careful.

When George and Fred eventually came down, but Ramona wasn't actually that talkative. She gave him a small smile when he sat down next to her but apart from that not much. _Is she freaked out over what happened?_ George thought hoping that wasn't the case. When Mr. Weasley came home he announced that he had managed to get tickets for the Quidditch world cup, even inviting Ramona along but she politely refused.

"Go on Ramona it would be so much fun!" Ginny said excitedly, she also wanted at least one other girl to go.

"I don't know, I'm not that into Quidditch."

"Well it's not all about the Quidditch." Mr Weasley stated. "We get to go camping. Just have fun really."

"And you don't mind me coming?"

"Of course not, and your father will be there seeing as he's working security."

"Well...if my dad says yeah…I guess I could."

"Brilliant, when he comes to collect you me and him will have a chat."

Ramona turned her attention to George who had been silent the entire time.

"You don't mind me coming do you George?"

"No, it will be great." _Stuck in a tent with her,_ he thought to himself, _perfect._


	16. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

Ramona had a lot more fun at the world cup than she expected. Harry and Hermione were there and she was glad she found someone she could talk to about what happened with George. She was going to talk to her mother but she knew it would spread to Preston who would then, punch George in the face.

After the match was over and Ireland had managed to win causing the twins to quite literally go insane, teasing Ron to no end, Ramona grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her into the back of the tent keeping her voice as low as possible.

"Hermione. What do you think of George?"

Hermione gave a glance over in his direction and pulled a face at him dancing around with Fred.

"Childish."

"Really?"

"Why? What's going on?"

Ramona then went on to explain about what happened at the Burrow and how she had been seconds away from kissing him.

"George kissed you!"

Ramona clamped a hand over Hermione's mouth and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Thankfully they were too busy teasing Ron about Victor Krum. "Will you be quiet?"

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Hermione said trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

"He didn't kiss me, but I felt like…if Fred hadn't of come in he probably would have."

"Well, do you like George?"

"Of course I like George."

"Like that?

"Well, I'm not really sure. I've never really thought about it, I mean...its George. He's was just always like a brother."

"So you don't find him attractive?"

Ramona looked over at George. Yes he was quite handsome she thought. Very actually. "I guess. But it's not about that really is it?"

"What about Jonas?"

Ramona rolled her eyes. "Well I was just being stupid with him really."

Mr Weasey came over resting a hand on Ramona's shoulder.

"We've got to get out of here. Now."

When they all left the tent people were screaming and shouting in every direction. Tents were on fire and they saw a group of masked wizards walking through casting spells left right and centre. Mr Weasley told them to get back to the portkey so they all started running in the direction of the field. Harry, Ron and Hermione ended up being split from them as they ran through the crowd. That's when she spotted him.

"Preston?"

The wizard had only turned in her direction for a split second but Ramona was sure her brother was standing there.

"PRESTON!"

The man stopped suddenly but without even turning to look back continued following the gang of wizards.

"PRESTON!"

"Ramona come on!" Fred appeared behind her but she was too busy looking for the man who had now vanished.

"I SAW PRESTON!"

"He's probably here helping your dad or something. We have to get out of here!" Fred grabbed Ramona's hand dragging her away with everyone else.

When they got back to the Burrow everyone was pretty shaken up. Mrs Weasley was running around fussing over everyone when Ramona's dad apparated into the kitchen, running over to Ramona.

"Are you ok?"

"Dad, I'm fine!"

He started pulling her sleeves up making sure there weren't any cuts or bruises on her.

"Dad! I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It's just…I was..."

He suddenly pulled her close into a massive hug.

"Dad! Get off! Not a baby!"

He let go giving her a final once over, happy there wasn't any damage.

"We have to go soon. Your mum's worried sick.

He went over to Mr. Weasley while Ramona stood in the middle of the dining room awkwardly. She considered telling her dad what she had seen, but maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. George was sat across the room starring at her, paint still smeared across his face from earlier.

"Maybe you should talk to her brother." Fred said while rubbing the paint off his face.

"And say what?"

"One day I hope you and me can reproduce and have dozens of dozens of kids. All with hair the colours of the rainbow."

George rolled his eyes. "You're really not helping, do you know that?"


	17. Going Back

**Going Back**

When Ramona got back home that night Preston wasn't there. He didn't actually turn up until the night before Ramona was due to go back to Hogwarts. She was woken up in the middle of the night by the shouting coming down from the bottom of her stairs so she shut the door to her room and curled back up in bed, covering her ears.

When she came down the next day to breakfast she could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Her dad wasn't there, probably at work still trying to sort out what happened at the world cup, but her mother and Preston were sat at the table not saying a word to each other. She sat down and Preston just gave her a small glance and carried on eating his cereal.

"Where have you been?" Ramona asked grabbing a glass.

Preston looked up at her and huffed. "None of your business."

"Do not talk to your sister like that." her mother said, obviously still angry from the previous night's events.

Ramona stared at her brother. The bags under his eyes, his shaggy hair, he had even lost weight. How was she not noticing this all summer? "Did you go to the world cup?"

He stopped eating for a second but shook his head. "Nope. Heard what happened though with," he looked up at her "the Death eaters."

"What are death eaters?"

"They work for you-know-who." Her mother said getting up from the table and Preston went back to his cereal.

"When did you get your hair cut?" he said still starring into his bowl.

Ramona ran her fingers through her now shoulder length hair fiddling with it. "Couple of days ago."

"It looks nice."

"Thanks."

"Got it done so mum wouldn't keep messing with it?" He gave her a smile and Ramona weakly smile back. "Kind of yeah."

She didn't know whether to press the whole seeing him at the cup thing. To be honest she wasn't even that sure she had seen him, but at the time she was certain.

Ramona was one of the first people at the station and on the train. When she arrived in the compartment she sat down noticing Neville out of the window arriving with his grandmother. When he spotted her he smiled and waved at her awkwardly as she waved back mouthing at him to hurry up. When Neville entered the compartment she sprung from the chair wrapping her arms around him pulling him into a massive hug. "Hey…hey Rammy." He gently put his arms on her back and placed his chin on her shoulder giving her the best hug he could without wanting to pass out from her body being this close to his.

She broke apart from grin spread across her face "How have you been?" She asked.

"Uh yeah. Good. You?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm good…why are you staring at me?"

Neville hadn't actually realised he had, he had to think of an excuse. Quick. "Your hair…shorter."

"Oh yeah." She ran her hands through it and Neville felt his heart flutter a little. "I...wanted something different. Length wise. I only got it done the other day. Still messy as hell though"

"Well. I like it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah it looks good." He shyly lifted a hand up pulling on a strand of it, feeling how soft it was before snatching it away. "Uh…did you go to the world cup?"

"Yeah, it was bloody crazy. Did you?"

"Nan wouldn't let me."

Ramona chuckled a little. "Right."

"How's your brother?"

Ramona bit her lip and just gave a slight nod. "He's ok...yeah."

"That's good."

They stood there awkwardly, her still with a grin on her face. _God she's so pretty_ Neville thought to himself. _When did she get like that?_

"I don't suppose you've seen George have you?" she asked looking a little worried.

"George? No. why?"

"I just needed to have a word with him about something but it doesn't matter."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, at the world cup he just seemed kind of off with me and," Ramona thought about telling Neville what had almost happened but decided against it. She wasn't even that sure of what had happened. "I'm...not sure actually"

"Oh right. Uh...well, I can help you find him; I was going to go look for Seamus and Sean anyway."

"You know what I think I'll stay here, someone might come take the compartment."

"Oh right yeah. Ok. I'll be back in a bit" Neville said exiting and Ramona sat back down in her seat.

It was about five minutes before Ginny came in with George and Fred. Ginny gave her a hug as did Fred while George stood there and just gave her a wave. That's when she knew something was definitely up. As they sat there in horrible silence Fred suddenly perked up looking over at his sister "Uh Ginny didn't you say you wanted me to help you find you're...hair…thing...you lost."

Ginny gave him a confused look but noticed the look on Fred's face and nodded. "Oh yeah...my hair thing. Let's go look."

"Do you guys need help?" George said standing up quickly with them.

"No no brother it's fine, you stay and keep little Rammy company, eh?" With that he slid the door shut and George sat back down, starring at the floor.

"Don't even want to be in a small room with me huh?" Ramona half laughed even though she looked a little hurt.

"Yeah I can't stand you." he weakly laughed back, still avoiding her gaze.

Ramona shuffled in her seat as the train started to pull out from the station. "Have I…done something? To annoy you, George?"

His head snapped up. "No...Why would you think that?"

"You've been kind of…off with me. You didn't even say two words to me during the whole world cup."

"Well, you were hanging out with Hermione so, I thought you wanted to spend time with her." He shrugged at the end treating it like it was no big deal.

"Right. Ok."

They sat in silence a little longer with George watching her out of the corner of his eye. "You cut your hair."

"Yup."

"It looks nice."

"Does it?"

George sighed and moved over taking the seat next to her. "Did you miss me?"

"I saw you less than a week ago George."

"I missed you."

Ramona looked over at him with an arched eyebrow. "Really?"

"Course."

He brought a hand up tucking her hair behind her ear. "Short, yet it still looks messy."

"Shut up."

"I like it, I prefer it longer but...whatever it's your hair."

She folded her arms and huffed. "Yeah it is." Ramona felt something and looked down; noticing George fingers gently stroking the side of her thigh. He had the same look on his face from when they were in his bathroom together, only right now she felt a lot more terrified. "George?"

"Uh huh."

His face was right next to hers now and Ramona swallowed hard feeling a little intimidated with him next to her like this.

"You…didn't..." she was struggling thinking of something to say but her brain seemed to shut down with George this close to her.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't give…me a hug."

"Oh, well, I was thinking of something else, actually." He said in a low voice starting to lean in. Ramona closed her eyes and her breath caught in her lungs until she felt his lips gently catching the side of her mouth.

Once George moved back he pulled her into a hug and Ramona weakly hugged back, George sighed as he held her wanting to smack himself for backing out at the last second. _Why didn't I just kiss her?_ He thought mentally kicking himself. He didn't know that Ramona was thinking exactly the same thing.


	18. SPEW and Beards

**Spew and Beards**

That morning at breakfast everyone kept looking over to the Slytherins table, laughing at Draco. The new Defence the Dark Arts Professor had turned him into a ferret a few days before and no one could seem to get over how hilarious it was.

"I don't think I've ever laughed so hard my entire life." Ron said picturing that magical moment in his mind.

"I just want to see mad eye in action." Ramona told them. "My dad used to work with him at the ministry. Apparently he's nuts. Brilliant. But totally insane."

In their lesson they found out why.

He had shown the class the unforgivable curses, calling Neville up to the font of the class while performing the Crutiutus curse. Ramona couldn't forget the look on Neville's face, the utter pain on it while he watched that insect being tortured.

Later on Ramona found him sat in the corner of the common room and she took a seat next to him. "What's that?"

"Herbology book. Professor moody gave it to me." She scooted over a little, giving it a quick glance. "Why did he give you that?"

"He said I might find it interesting, seeing as Herbology is the only thing I am good at." he said with a shrug and Ramona sighed.

"About what happened in the lesson?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled looking down into his book.

"I knew you wouldn't...but...well, if you do ever want to talk about it I'll be here. Even if it's in ten years' time."

"You reckon we'll be friends for that long?"

"Are you kidding? We'll be living a big old house together by then surrounded by thousands of cats. All named Mr. Bubble."

"All of them?"

"Well the girls will be Miss."

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks." Ramona leaned her head on his shoulder reading his book with him.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione was going on about her new club trying to get everyone to join. She bounded over to Ramona and Neville taking a seat opposite and handing Ramona the clip board.

"Spew?" Ramona said as she read the piece of paper.

Hermione shook her head in slight annoyance. "No. S.P.E.W. It stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Oh...right." Ramona replied, how on earth was she meant to know that?

"Will you join Ramona? I know you will care about how poorly the house elf community are treated." "

Uh…sure Hermione. It is pretty awful. What do I have to do?"

"Here's your badge." Hermione handed Ramona a little gold tag with S.P.E.W written in bold letters on it. "Sign this please, and you will need to pay 2 sickles."

"Sure Hermione." Ramona read the list of people and pulled a face. "Three people signed it huh?"

"Well it will be four when you do. But I'm hoping to get more people interested." She looked over at Neville and Ramona elbowed him in the ribs keeping her eyes on Hermione. "Uh...sure Hermione...yeah. I'll sign as well." Neville said giving her a small smile. Hermione handed Neville a badge and ran off to a group of first years. "You know it's stupid." George said as he slowly chewed on his toast and Ramona threw a piece of crust at him. He huffed. "Me and Fred have seen the house elves down in kitchens here. They are perfectly happy."

"Well, some house elves aren't always so lucky to work here are they George." He just rolled his eyes.

"Besides, if we don't join. Hermione won't never stop going on about it." That time he cracked a smile, throwing the crust back at her.

After the incident on the train George had decided he was going to keep touching or being in reaching distance of Ramona to a minimum. Which was difficult. She always seemed to be there, whenever he entered the great hall, or went up to the common room. The only time he wasn't around her was during lessons and even one time she came into his Defence Against The Dark Arts class to get something from Professor Moody. He couldn't keep his eyes off her which cause him to receive a smack in the back of the head from a very amused Fred. As she stood there she looked over and gave him a slight wave which he responded by giving her a thumbs, She raised an eyebrow and he could see her trying not to laugh. As soon as she left he banged his head against the table and looked over at Fred who was trying so hard not to laugh he snorted.

A few weeks later most of the students stood staring at the notice. Two schools were coming to Hogwarts. "What do you spouse that's about?" George muttered down to Ramona.

"No idea."

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. They sound kind of posh."

Ramona sighed rubbing the back of her neck. "Sounds lame."

"That too." George slowly moved his hand up to her back but she flinched. "Don't that tickles." She hissed as she shook him off.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…trying to tickle you."

"Har."

They soon found out what the school coming here were about. The school were going to hosting the tri wizard tournament. Beauxbatons were a witch's school from France, All incredibly beautiful. It actually made all the girls feel a little intimidated. Durmstrange were a wizard's school from Norway, victor Krum went there and as soon as he walked into the hall you could see Ron swooning, so did half the girls. Ramona was Sat in the great hall watching different students place there name into the goblet of fire. In order to be in the tri wizard tournament you had to place your name in the goblet to be picked. You also had to be over Seventeen. Ever since they found out the twins had been working on an ageing potion so they could get past the spell Dumbledore cast around the Goblet.

"Bottoms up!"

The two Weasleys drank the ageing potion before jumping inside the circle to be met with cheers.

Ramona walked up, taking a seat next to Hermione. "What do you reckon will happen?"

"Just, give it a minute." Hermione smiled.

They placed their names in the goblet and everyone started cheering. Suddenly the goblet lit up and a second later Fred and George were shot out of the circle landing with a harsh thud.

"Oh god." Ramona started laughing hysterically as soon as she saw the twins, only now sporting white beards and hair.

"I thought they only wanted to age a couple of years." Hermione stated.

"Yeah not centuries." Ramona muttered watching the twins roll around on the floor fighting each other as everyone cheered on. "Boys." She sighed.

"Pretty much." Hermione replied going back to her book.. Ramona gave Hermione a hard nudge in the ribs and tilted her head over as Victor Krum came in. He placed his name in the goblet glancing a look over at Hermione before leaving with his gang. "I think someone likes you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh come on Hermione. You saw the way he looked at you."

"Well, at least I don't fancy one of the Weasleys."

"Don't you?"

Hermione huffed. "I do not like Ronald."

Ramona smirked "I didn't mention names."

"Oh shut up.

In that moment George took a seat next to Ramona, looking extremely annoyed.

"Don't you think you should have that looked at?"

"Don't you like the beard?" He asked stroking it.

"I don't really go for the father time look, no."

"I thought I looked more Father Christmas to be honest. Want to walk me to the hospital wing? Gimme a get well kiss?"

"Not really."

George stood up "Fine then. Don't care about my well-being." When George ran off with Fred Ramona looked over at Hermione who was giving her a I told you so look.

"Bite me Granger." She muttered back and sighed heavily.


	19. Dancing

**Dancing**

George couldn't take it. He found himself starring at her a lot more ever since Fred had asked about if he actually ever looked at Ramona…in that way. He found himself doing it and he noticed a lot of thing and found himself constantly wanting to jump into a cold shower. When the hell did he jumpers get so tight around her chest? How have he never noticed her arse? Today he was staring at her neck and face, every time she licked her lips or brushed her hair from her face he felt his heart beat hard against his chest. It was making him ill.

"Stop staring at me, George."

He snapped out of his gaze. "I wasn't."

"Yes, yes you were." She kept her eyes focused on her book.

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were, you were staring at my face." She flipped a page and continued to read.

"Yeah cause there is something on it." He said in a mocking childish tone.

She looked up at him un-amused. "Really? So what's on my face?" She arched an eyebrow and stared at him and he felt intimidated. How did he feel intimidated by someone a good half a foot shorter than him?

"Nothing" he muttered looking down at his book turning the page angrily.

"Come on, I want to see who gets chosen from the goblet."

When they arrived in the great hall all the schools were there.

Victor Krum from Dumstrungs was chosen, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory a Hufflepuff were all chosen to represent their schools in the tri-wizard tournament. As they let the goblet lit again and another piece of paper flew out. When Dumbledore caught it his eyes went wide.

"Harry Potter!"

They all stared at Harry who looked even more shocked than the rest of the school did. Dumbledore called his name again and Hermione practically shoed him out of his seat. When they got back to the common room everyone burst out with different theories about how harry had gotten his name into the goblet. Ramona looked over at Ron who was sulking in a large chair a look of murder about him; she strolled over sitting down on the stool next to him and gave his leg a shove.

"Hey Ron."

He just nodded obviously pissed off.

"You ok?"

"Yup."

"Weird about Harry, huh?"

He again just nodded but got up; storming off to the boy's dormitory and his seat was taken by Fred. "What was that about?"

"Beats me." Ramona huffed.

Over the next few weeks most of people conversations were about the tournament or Harry. Potter stinks badges quickly came into circulation and whenever Ramona found one she would throw it away or stomp on them, destroying it. She was going to support Harry no matter what; she honestly did think he would be stupid enough to put his own name into the goblet in the first place. And she wondered how the hell he would have even achieved that.

The first task came along and Harry came first with Victor Krum. His task was to retrieve the gold egg off a dragon and Ramona thought she might pass out several times from the nerves at having to watch harry do something like that.

"Come on Dragon!" Fred yelled next from his seat next to her and she couldn't stop herself hitting him hard in ribs.

Hermione was also going on about S.P.E.W. more, in their spare time she would force Ramona to knit clothes for the house elves earning bewildered looks and snide comments from George as too why she would bothered, but Ramona didn't care, she was happy to help Hermione seeing as no one else was willing. Even if Hermione did constantly complain about Ramona's knitting being much better than hers.

Then Professor McGonagall announced it, there was going to be a ball at Christmas. She had gathered the higher year Gryffindor's in a large room to lecture them on dancing. As soon as the music started playing all the girls stood eagerly wanting to be danced with, Ramona stayed seating resting her chin on her hand. She spotted the first boy to get up was Neville, asking over to Susan bones and offering her a hand, this cause her to smile seeing as he was usually terribly shy with girls. As more boys got up and picked girls to dance Fred nudged George and they both looked over at Ramona.

"Go on." Fred muttered his eyes still in her direction.

"No."

"Why?"

"She's sitting down for a reason."

"Fine then." Fred strolled over hands in his pockets only glancing back at George once.

When he reached her he held out a hand and smiled.

"Dance?" her asked her cheerily.

"No?" she shot back in the same tone, but the sarcasm couldn't be hidden.

"Ah go on. I know you can't resist me."

She sighed but smiled all the same as she took his hand. As they dance he slid a hand round her back looking over at George and giving him a wink causing his twin to scowl.

"Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Hodges, both of you are dancing lovely."

"Thank you professor McGonagall." They chirped together trying to hold back the laughter. Fred started to slide his hand down over Ramona bum and he received a slap in the arm. "Ow!"

"Don't even try it Fred Weasley." She said pointed a finger at him and trying to pull a disapproving face, even if all she wanted to do was laugh.

George noticed this from across the room and started making his way over, he knew exactly what his brother was doing and to be honest, it was working. "May I cut in?" George asked trying not to let how annoyed he was show.

"Well, I don't know. I'm having such a lovely time with Rammy here!" Fred said spinning her around and she giggled.

"Go on…Fred..." George said through gritted teeth. Fred raised an eyebrow looking back to Ramona and shrugged. "Depends if my lady wants too."

George looked over at Ramona who raised an eyebrow at him smirking. "Oh George. I'm having such a lovely time with Fred; perhaps you should try to steal someone else's partner."

"Ouch!" Fred chuckled spinning off with Ramona leaving George stood there a little shocked.

When they had made it across the room they started dancing more slowly and Fred notice Ramona glance over at George every now and then.

"Now young Rammy, that was a little harsh."

"Yeah...well..."

He saw the look on her face, she looked kind of hurt. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him pulling a slight smile. "Nothing."

"That means something. Come on? What is it?"

"It's nothing. Just forget it."

Fred wasn't entirely convinced but knowing girls he knew not too push it or he could have a blood bath on his hands.


	20. Durmstrang Boys

**Durmstrang Boys**

Fred took a seat next to his brother who looked like he was about to snap the book in his hands. "Oi Brother."

George just gave him a nod.

"Uh…What's wrong?"

George jerked his head towards the side and Fred leaned over seeing Ramona standing with two boys, laughing like mad.

"Oh...right."

"Fifteen minutes. She has been doing…THAT….for fifteen minutes." He said angrily as he looked over.

"You mean," He looked over again, this time she had her hand on one of the boy's muscular arms and was giggling. "Flirting like a lunatic."

"Pretty much." George said through gritted teeth. George finally had enough and stood up storming off leaving Fred sat there watching Ramona. She eventually left the boys and took a seat down next to Fred, flashing him a smile.

"Alright?" She asked.

"Yeah Ram Ram." He smirked when she rolled her eyes at her new nickname.

"So are you going to the Yule ball with anyone?"

"Why. You asking?"

Fred suddenly got an idea but decided against it. He wanted to ask Angelina and knew if he asked Ramona, George would try to turn him into a canary permanently. "No. just, a general wondering. Thought those boys might have asked."

"The tall one did but I said no."

"Why? He seems..." Fred raised an eyebrow when he saw the guy flexing his muscles to his friend. "Never mind."

"I was kind of waiting to see if...someone...in particular, would ask. I guess..."

"Who?"

Ramona sighed loudly and muttered something not even audible enough for Fred to hear.

"What?" Fred shouted it and Ramona glared, causing him to smile.

"George." She said once again, looking down at the floor.

Fred grinned and shook his head but when she looked back up he tried his best to pull a serious face.

"Wait so...why were you flirting with those guys? Were you trying to make George jealous?"

"I know it's pathetic." She said and Fred nodded slightly. "Trust me," he told her. "I know someone who is a lot more pathetic."

"George is just so confusing. One minute he's treating me like...like I'm a little kid, always pulling jokes on me and teasing me, and then he's...leaning into me, brushing against me, he's always stroking my hair or my cheek. I don't know if he likes me or not! He even said he might ask Katie Bell to the Yule ball."

That fact was brand new information to Fred. "Yeah, I can't understand why that would be confusing."

"Do you know if he likes me? You're his twin, you must know."

Fred shook his head even though he wanted to tell her when she saw George next she should run up to him and snog his face off.

"Want me to have a word with him?"

"No. It's ok Fred. Thanks for listening." She placed a kiss on his cheek and sulked off while George thought of a plan in his head.

When he got back to the boys dormitory George was lying face down on the bed, obviously still pissed off.

"Good news. She's not going with one of those guys."

Georges head perked up a little. "Really?"

"Yup."

George sat up looking over at Fred. "How do you know?"

"She told me, said she was waiting for someone in particular to ask her."

"Who?"

Fred raised an eyebrow looking up at ceiling. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to divulge that information."

"Fred, I will hurt you."

"She said I want to go with the tall less attractive ginger twin."

A huge grin crept on Georges face. "She said that?"

"Well, not those words exactly. She said she was waiting for someone to ask her. I asked who. She said you. I do believe you are in there brother."

George sat up, smiling like a loony.

"Did you tell Ram you are going to ask Katie Bell to the ball?"

"Uh…I may have...mentioned I was thinking about it." George answered giving him a small shrug and Fred rolled his eyes. "Pathetic."

George stood from the bed making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, to ask her."

"You have to think about this, if you just go and ask her she'll think it's only cause I asked you to ask her and if you do that she'll say no and then she'll hate me for telling you."

George looked at him for a moment before finally catching up with the impossibly long sentence. "Right."

"You have to be cool. Wait it out. And when you ask her, make sure you don't sound desperate."

"Why am I taking advice from you again?"

Fred leaned back placing his hands behind his head. "I'm the more attractive twin."


	21. Jonas

**Jonas**

It was the last day of term so Ramona was trying to get as much studying in as humanly possible. Since she had her chat with Fred she could of sworn George was avoiding her more, still staring at her as much though. She spent most of that day in the library; now she angrily shoving books back into their places until Ginny came skipping over.

"Guess what? I get to go to the Yule ball!" Ginny squealed.

"Wow, that's excellent. Who asked you?"

"Neville! Which was kind of weird. But I'm the only person in any of the lower years who gets to go!"

Ramona was actually really shocked. Why hadn't he even told her? Why hadn't Neville asked her? They could have gone as friends.

"You don't mind me going...with Neville do you?"

"Why would I mind? Neville and I are just friends."

"Well, who are you going with?"

"Oh, keeping my options open. I don't really care who I go with." She said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh ok. Well, I'll see you later; Help me decide on a dress?"

"Yeah sure Ginny."

She smiled and joined the rest of her classmates as Ramona shoved the last book back on the shelf.

"Haven't got a date huh?" She didn't need to look to her side because she recognized the voice straight away. "Go away Jonas."

He moved to her other side leaning against the shelf. "I thought you might want to go with me. Considering neither of us have dates."

"Leave me alone." She ran out of the library and started to storm down the hall but he quickly caught up with her.

"Hey! Come on! You don't want to be the only one alone."

"I would rather go alone, than with you."

He grabbed her arm roughly and Ramona tried to pull out of his grasp. "Get off me!"

"Hey, you messed me about for nearly four months, you owe me!"

His grip tightened as Ramona struggled. "Get off me Jonas or I swear to Merlin,"

"You'll what?"

George was walking up the hall when he spotted Ramona stood there with Jonas and he froze_. Brilliant._ He thought _she's going to go with that smarmy git and it will be third year all over again._

"Get off me!"

Ramona was pushing against Jonas who now had a tight grip on her shoulders and George saw red. He ran over as quickly as he could, shoving Jonas hard so he nearly flew against the wall.

"What the hell Weasley!"

"What the hell Bowen!" George mocked Jonas's voice as they stood there glaring each other down. George was a lot taller than Jonas so he hoped standing over him would intimidate the asshole a little.

George felt a hand tug on his sleeve "Come on George, leave it." Ramona was standing behind him trying to get him to back off.

"No. I want to know why this slimy prat was hurting you."

"I think she can look after herself." Jonas said, a small smirk playing his lips.

"Oh trust me, I know she can, but I would get so much pleasure out of,"

"GEORGE!" Ramona cut him off before he made it any worse. "Seriously, just leave it."

George gave Jonas one final glare before allowing himself to be dragged away by Ramona. Once they were safely round the corner George looked down and realised Ramona still had a tight grip on his arm, he didn't mind this in the slightest.

"What did you think you were doing?"

George was still starring at her hand it took him a minute to process what she said. "He had his hands on you! He was hurting you!"

"I could have handled it George."

"I know, I just...I..." George took a deep breathe. Ramona had never seen him this angry, his fists and jaw were clenched as he starred at the ground. "If he had hurt you, I would...I would have done...something."

"You would have done something, huh?"

"Yeah." He replied quietly.

Ramona bit her lip trying to think of what to say; instead she moved forward wrapping her arms around torso. "Thank you, George."

"For what?" he responded by engulfing her small frame.

"Oh, I don't know. Stopping him from doing what he was going to try and do I guess."

George kissed the top of her head resting his cheek on it and Ramona sighed, burying her face into his chest. "I don't suppose. You want to go to the Yule ball with me?" he muttered hoping it was loud enough for her to hear.

"I thought you wanted to go with Katie?"

"Uh...I heard she was going with Lee."

"Oh…right." Ramona felt her heart sink a little, _is he only asking me because Katie is going with Lee? _But then again she would still be going with George, even if he wanted to be with someone else, what other option did she have really? "I would like to go with you."

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not?"

George realised then he was still holding onto her and let go. "Great. That's great."


	22. Yule Ball

**Yule Ball**

George and Neville were waiting down in the common room for Ginny and Ramona. Neville was sitting on the sofa tapping his feet while George leant on the wall next to the fire place watching him.

"Like the threads Neville."

"Thanks, I like yours too."

"Have you seen Ron's?" George chuckled causing Neville to laugh.

"Yeah, poor Ron."

Ginny came down first and Neville's smiled as soon as she stood next to him, she looked absolutely lovely. "You look great Ginny"

"Thanks Neville."

"Yeah, for a girl you look ok." George added.

"I hope you're nicer to Ramona." Ginny shot at him.

"I'm sure I will be." George had decided that tonight was the night he was going to finally kiss her, or at least attempt too, he was sick of being so weird around her so he was going to go back to his normal self.

In that moment she came walking down the stairs and George couldn't help but stare. She did a little turn and placed her hands on her hips. "So George, what you think?"

He was actually a little stunned. She looked incredibly grown up in that moment, her hair pooled around her shoulders curly and neat, not its usual wild state. Even though he did like that. "Yeah, I'll suppose you'll do." Was all he really managed to come out with.

"You're so funny." She said rolling her eyes but she still looked disappointed, then her attention went to Neville. "Whoa Neville. Look at you! You look great!" Neville blushed a little and hung his head out of embarrassment. "Thanks, You look...good too."

"So Neville gets a compliment and I don't?" George asked folding his arms across his chest.

Ramona eyed George up and down "Suppose you'll do."

"Oh, comedian now are we?"

At the ball the champions had to start the dancing with their partners first. George and Ramona couldn't help but laugh at Harry as he struggled to glide across the floor elegantly. As people started to join the floor Ramona was surprised to see one of the first pairs to join were Neville and Ginny, and he didn't actually look too bad. She couldn't help smiling to herself.

George bowed holding out his hand. "Shall we dance?" She giggled at his silliness but accepted his hand. "We shall."

As he twirled her around the floor George couldn't stop smiling. But Ramona felt a little deflated. She kept having this nagging voice at the back of her mind telling her he was only here with her because she was a last option, and that really hurt.

As the night went on George didn't leave Ramona's side for a second, constantly dancing with her and picking her up, twirling her around. She hadn't had so much fun in ages.

On the floor Neville was surprised at how much he didn't completely suck at this, sure he stepped on Ginny's toes a few times but he didn't completely suck at it. Whenever he looked over at George and Ramona he was lifting he up spinning her all over the place and she was laughing and giggling like a looney.

"Why didn't you ask Ramona to the dance Neville?"

The question caught him a little off guard.

"Well…She wouldn't want to go with me, besides I asked you. I'm glad to be here with you"

Ginny arched an eyebrow but said nothing else about the matter.

Later on he sat down watching Ginny have a dance with dean when Ramona sat herself down next to him.

"Why so glum chicken?"

"I'm not."

"Hm...Hey do you want to dance?

"Really?"

"Of course. Don't you want to dance with me?"

"No... I mean. Yes, I do. But everyone's nearly gone now."

She shrugged. "So? I want a dance with you. Please!"

She smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him out onto the dance floor not waiting for an answer... the music was slow and Neville suddenly became very nervous. He placed his arms on her hips as her own went to his shoulders.

"See, this isn't so bad is it?"

"No." He smiled. "Having fun with George?"

Ramona blushed a little at the sound of his name. "Yeah, yeah George is really fun...what about Ginny?"

"Uh, yeah it's been great. But I keep stepping on her feet."

"Well you haven't ste - OW! Ok spoke to soon" she chuckled.

"Oh god I'm sorry!"

"It's ok Neville. No permanent damage."

Neville found himself sliding his hand round to her back and pulling her in a little closer. "You do look really pretty tonight you know."

She blushed a little and Neville couldn't help but think how lovely she looked right then, "Thanks Nev. I thought I might as well give it a try. Don't really get opportunities to dress up like this, or look really pretty."

"You always look really pretty."

Ramona smiled before pulling Neville right in for a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I do love you Neville."

He sighed pushing his face into her shoulder. "I love you too."

"Ahem."

They both looked up and George was stood there, "May I cut in?"

"Sure George." Neville said nervously taking a few steps back George swung in picking Ramona up around her waist and started spinning her around. "No George! Stop it!" She giggled and he steadied , putting her down and she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"One last dance my lady?"

"I'm actually kind of tire, George."

"Well, I shall escort you back to your bed chambers."

"Please stop talking like that."

"Yeah alright." George shrugged with a small smile on his face.

"Bye Neville..." She gave a slight wave and Neville reciprocated.

All along the halls to the common room students were littered everywhere split into pairs kissing or fighting. Ramona found it all a little silly.

"So, how did you find the old Weasley charm?"

"Meh."

"Meh? I was pulling some of my best moves out there!"

"Those were your best moves? Pathetic."

"Well, not all my best moves."

He stopped suddenly still clutching onto Ramona's hand.

"What you up to Weasley?"

He pulled her over a bit so she was now standing directly in front of him and Ramona felt her heart beat against her rib cage. He leaned down so his face was a few inches from hers, smile still spread across it, Ramona didn't react in anyway. "You know you do look really beautiful tonight."

She could feel his breathe on her face and it was giving her chills.

"Tha…..Thank you."

"You always look beautiful though." He brought a hand up to the side of her neck letting his thumb trace down the centre of her throat.

"Why do you do that George?" She asked breathlessly, the contact of his hands on her skin was causing her to become a little light headed.

"What?" He asked now starring at her lips.

"You always touch me, you're always around me, always nearly kiss me."

He started to lean in and she kept her eyes wide, he then quickly moved placing a soft kiss against her cheek. "You mean like that?" He whispered, his lips still lingering on her skin.

"Yeah, exactly."

He continued to place gentle kisses on her skin until he reached the corner of her mouth. He looked down and noticed her hands tightly holding onto his shirt, her knuckles white and he smiled to himself. He was going to kiss her, this was it, but he wanted to drag it out a little longer.

"Always leave them wanting more." He smirked at her. Before he could even think of doing anything else he felt her lips forcefully on his. He was completely caught off guard but immediately reacted letting his lips move in time with hers. _Why the hell did I wait this long to kiss her?_ He thought, wishing he could kick himself.

He had probably imagine this a thousand time over the past couple of months, the way her lips felt, how she tasted, but this was much better than anything his mind could think off. The kisses became deeper and Ramona started to feel herself become a little light headed.

"George?"

He eyes snapped open looking down at her. "Sorry...I…uh…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just running out of oxygen."

"Right, I'm sorry. Got a bit carried away."


	23. Amazing

**Amazing**

The next morning at breakfast George was one of the first down there. After his little rendezvous with Ramona the night before he didn't get much sleep, purely just by thinking about how she felt pressed up against him, her warm mouth attacking his. It was times like that he hated sharing a room with four other people.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even see her enter, sliding down next to him. She didn't say anything, just gave him a small smile before grabbing the orange juice pouring it into a goblet.

"You look kind of tired, George."

"Didn't get much sleep. Kept thinking about this amazing girl."

"Amazing huh?"

"Definitely." He moved his lips a fraction away from her and smirked when he felt her hand on his shirt tugging him towards her, their lips gently playing against each other's.

Now George understood why Jonas was having such a hard time keeping his hands off her.

As the weeks went on whenever they would kiss it drove him more insane, the way she grazed her teeth against his bottom lip as her hand went through his hair, tugging at it gently, their kisses becoming deeper. He found it the most frustrating thing on the face of the planet. He would constantly keep his hands locked on her shoulders or against her neck trying not to roam further down, but he was happy like this and would often smirk when he felt her whimper against him.

Neville wasn't exactly dealing with it as well as he hoped. Whenever he saw them in the common room, Ramona sat on George's lap, his arm wrapped around her, warmly kissing her cheek it made him utterly depressed. He decided that there wasn't anything he could do about it though, Ramona would never go for a guy like him, and unlike when she was with Jonas she still hung out with him all the time, still teasing and hugging him, she was still Ramona. At least she was with someone like George who was a stand-up guy and wouldn't mess her around.

When the second task came Fred and George found themselves busier than usual taking bets from people, most people's money was on harry, not surprising seeing as how well he did in the first task. He tied with Cedric which only left the last task, everyone's newest topic of conversation.

The one thing Ramona couldn't stand about George was the fact girls were always all over him. The twins were attractive she knew that, but she was kind of sick of it. Having to watch all the girls from other houses giggling around them. She never really cared before but now she was dating George it was kind of ridiculous.

She was in a slight mood all day, after seeing Katie bell practically running her hands all over George, and in the common room later that night when he took a seat next to her she folded her arms and huffed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." she muttered.

"Uh huh. Is that why you look like someone has just slapped you?"

She continued looking out the window until she felt him grab her hand. "Come on."

"Where?"

"Just come on!"

She reluctantly got up practically being dragged out of the common room; they didn't say a word until they found an empty classroom, him locking the door behind them.

"Why are we here?" Before she knew it his lips were pressing against hers.

"I feel like I haven't kissed you properly in ages." He whispered tracing her jaw with soft kisses.

"Well…I...uh…" She was tongue tied and trying to think but the feel of him on her was too much for her brain to handle. As they continued to exchange hot kisses he let his hands wander into undiscovered territory placing a free hand at the small of her back. "Would you like me to stop?" He asked, letting his hand hover at the small of her back. She bit her lip and nodded. "Not yet." She murmured quietly. She thought he might be angry but he only smile and kissed the bridge of her nose. .

"So why where you mad at me?" He asked, brushing her hair behind her ear kissing her neck.

"I wasn,"

"Come off it. I know you were mad, you were pouting."

She barked a laugh "I do not pout!"

"You do, it's kind of adorable."

She let out a small sigh resting her head against his shoulder. "It's just annoying, watching you with those girls. Them all practically throwing themselves at you and Fred."

"Ah ok...so…you're jealous."

"What? No!"

"I can't help the fact ladies find me irresistible. It is both a gift and a curse." He brushed his hair back giving her a wink.

"I see your arrogance is still there." She said in a small voice, worrying him a little.

"Hey…ok, so you're not jealous. What's going on?"

She started to play with his tie keeping her eyes locked down. "What if…what if one of them tries something, I know Katie likes you and...Well...I can't compete with her."

"Hey," he placed a finger under her chin lifted her face towards his. "Are you mental? You have nothing to be worried about. I completely adore you. I should be the one that's worried."

"It's just,"

"Just nothing. I'm crazy about you ok? I've waited nearly a year just to be with you."

"You could have had me long before that Weasley."

He smiled gently as he leaned in to kiss her again.


	24. This Can't Be Happening

**This Can't Be Happening**

"Please sit down, Miss Hodges."

It was almost a week before school finished, the finally task was tomorrow, and Ramona had been dragged out of her Defence against the Dark arts Class to go to Dumbledore's Office. She kept thinking about the look Moody gave her as she walked out with McGonagall. How it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

She took the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk and started playing nervously with the hem of her skirt. "Whatever I did I swear I didn't do it. It was probably the twins."

Dumbledore gave a slight smile and rose from his chair.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong. I received a letter from your father just a few moments ago."

Ramona stayed silent, why would my dad write to Dumbledore?

"You're brother, something has happened to him."

"Preston? What…what happened?" She automatically feared something was wrong. Just by the tone of Dumbledore's voice, the expression on his face, that's not how you look when you're giving someone good news.

"Ramona, they found his body."

Her face dropped and her bottom lip started quivering. "Who…what?"

"I'm so sorry Ramona. Your father wrote to me asking me to tell you."

Ramona felt like she was dreaming, this couldn't be real. This couldn't have been happening. She slid a hand down to her thigh pinching as hard as she could, but she didn't wake up, there was just a dull twinge of pain. This was real.

"But…how? Are, are you, sure?"

"Yes Ramona, they aren't quite sure how, but, it looks like an unforgivable." Dumbledore walked over placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your father will be coming to collect you soon. Perhaps you should get your things together."

Still in utter shock she stood, trembling then ran out of his office before another word could be said.

Fred and George were sat in the Gryffindor common room counting their bets for the up-coming task when they heard someone rush in. When they spotted her they both grinned, Fred being the first to speak. "Hey don't you have Dark arts right now?"

Ramona rushed up the stairs ignoring his question completely and the twins stared after her.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"No idea." George muttered, "I'll be right back."

Ramona was sat on the bed when she heard the knock. She went to her bedroom door and pulled it open but no one stood there, then she heard it again. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the window and George who gave her a small wave. She opened it and he flew in, settling his broom down. "What's wrong?" He asked as soon as he saw her face.

"Why did you."

"Because you ran straight past me. I was worried. What happened?"

She looked up at him. Her lovely blue eyes clouded by tears. "Preston's dead. Preston's….Dead." she was saying it like she didn't quite believe it.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"They found him...his body... I'm not…sure."

George stood there stunned. "Oh god Ramona...I…I"

She suddenly walked away from his and grabbed her trunk, shoving her things into it. "Rammy what are you doing?"

"My dad's coming to get me."

"When?"

"My dad's coming to get me. Wait...I said that? Right?"

"Yeah."

She nodded still placing clothes into her trunk.

"Well…you know…his funeral will probably be soon, we finish school next week right? So it might be then, his Funeral…Because he's...he's…dead?"

She was breathing heavily now and George could see the tears spilling from her eyes.

"George he's dead. Is he really dead?" She clutched onto her chest feeling like someone had just hit her with a bat. "George?"

He was next to her is seconds, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to his chest as she sobbed harder against him, George felt his heart ready to fall into his stomach, so he just held onto her tighter.

The first place her dad took her was to see Preston, He waited outside while she entered the cold room walking over to the now empty shell, but something didn't feel right. She reached out laying her hand on top of his cold one. It still didn't seem real, it didn't feel right.

None of this made sense.


	25. Funeral

**Funeral**

After the funeral everyone went back to the house. Mrs Weasley took over making sure food was out while Hermione and Ginny helped her, in her mind it was the least she could do in a time like this. Mr and Mrs Hodges sat in the living room, her trying not to cry while her husband stared at the floor making little to no contact with anyone.

Ramona was sat at the top of the stairs with Neville. When they had arrived she practically sprinted upstairs him quickly following, settling down next to her. She didn't want to hear the constant I'm sorry for your loss that every single person said, She was sick of it. If Neville had said that to her she felt like she would have screamed at him.

Neville's arm was wrapped around her shoulders as she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence, he didn't know what to say to her, but figured he shouldn't say anything. He had seen her face when everyone was giving their apologies and he didn't want her to look at him that way.

He spotted his grandmother at the bottom of the stairs looking up and him and Ramona.

"I have to go. My grandmother's there."

"Thank you for coming." She said softly.

"Course."

He gave her a smile before running down the stairs towards his grandmother. As soon as they disappeared Ramona got up to head to her own room. She climbed up the steps to the attic and sat on her bed trying not to cry, she had spent too much time doing that for the past two weeks.

George saw Neville leaving with his grandmother through the fire place and felt a pain in his stomach. When he entered and saw Neville there with her he felt slightly jealous, then feeling guilty. This was her brother's funeral and he was concerned with the fact she didn't want to sit with him? He felt like such a jerk.

"She shouldn't be alone. You saw her during the service. That was heart-breaking." Fred stated loosening his tie a little.

"I wouldn't really know what to say to her."

"You're her boyfriend. You don't need to say anything."

George knew Fred was right and immediately ran up the stairs to her room, having not actually been in it since he was ten, and that was only to hide under her bed with Fred to try and scare her, so he was a little nervous.

Entering her room it wasn't how he remembered. All the furniture was in different places, the walls now a light blue instead of that hideous pink he remembered.

He looked around, various posters covered her walls. On her dressing table stuck around her large mirror were different pictures of her, her family, people from Hogwarts. She even had the newspaper clipping from when his family went to Egypt.

He eventually walked over to her bed; she was lying on her stomach face down in her pillow.

"Rammy? You asleep?"

"Yes." She muttered her voice coming out a little muffled.

George took a seat on her bed starring at the dress that had travelled up her thighs. He pulled it back down, letting his hand gently rub against her thigh, more attempting to soothe her than anything else.

"Blue huh."

"Yeah."

"Why blue?"

"Why not?"

She turned over so she was facing the ceiling resting her hands on her stomach. Her dress travelled even higher up much to George's annoyance.

"George?"

"Yeah."

"Could you…could you lie down with me?"

He nearly fell off the bed. "What?"

"I don't want to be alone right now. Please?"

Her face was absolutely breaking his heart. "Sure. Course I will." He kicked his shoes off and laid down next to her while she scooted over. "Your bed is too small for the both of us."

"It's too small for me to be perfectly honest."

She moved over slightly, laying on him an arm draped over his chest. George had to concentrate on breathing right then. "I'm not invading your space am I?"

"No you're fine." Actually George wished she would move even closer into him.

He scooted down a little so his face was next to hers and placed a kiss on her cheek. "It's going to be ok, you know that right?" She nodded giving him a long kiss before burying her face in the crook of his neck.

The next thing he felt was someone gently nudging his shoulder. His eyes opened and Fred was stood over him.

"Come on, everyone is leaving" He whispered.

"Right...yeah."

He looked down and noticed Ramona's sleeping form, one of her arms lazily draped over his chest. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

Fred left as George slowly moved his arms trying to move away from her without waking her up. Once he finally got of the bed he pulled the covers over her, placing a small kiss on her forehead, then going downstairs to join the rest of his family.


	26. Summer

**Summer**

Over the summer George would go to Ramona's house most days when he wasn't working with Fred on their new lines of products. Weasleys wizard wheezes. Ramona was in a slump, so they would stay up in her room usually, him talking about the new products and ideas he and Fred had while she patiently listened. She would occasional smile when he got all excited talking about puking pastels or canary creams. It did make her genuinely happy seeing him excited, even when she still felt horrible. She knew he was trying to take her mind of it without pushing her to act happy. She really loved him for that. He made everything a lot easier.

When he arrived that day she was still fast asleep so he did what he always did, went through her stuff. He looked at different pictures and went through her books only going as far as too read the backs before placing them back on her shelf in the wrong order.

She started to stir turning in her bed and he smiled standing by her bed for a few seconds before making his decision, jumping straight onto the bed.

She screamed sitting straight up looking over at George in complete horror. "Evening" He said in a low voice propping himself up on one elbow.

"GEORGE WEASLEY I COULD KIL," She paused suddenly at her words before grabbing her pillow swinging it at his head. He snatched the pillow off her tossing it to the floor. Before she could even attempt to grab the other one he made a go for her, pinning her down on the bed grinning wildly. She didn't look at all impressed.

"I'm sorry." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I was asleep you arse!"

"I know. I am sorry." He pouted a little and started to see a smile start to form as much as she tried to fight it.

He was suddenly very aware that she was wearing only a t-shirt and very thing pyjama shorts, lying underneath him.

George jumped off her sitting at the end of her bed crossed legged and grabbing his bag off the floor. "I brought some stuff to show you." He said giddily pouring the contents onto the bed.

"What you and Fred have been working on?"

"Yeah. Want one?" He chucked a yellow sweet at her and she examined it in her hand. "What does this do?"

"It might turn you into a canary. We haven't tested it properly yet."

"Oh right. Can I eat any of these?" She asked while he sorted through the contents and shook his head. "Best not. Just in case. I don't want a giant puddle of slime for a girlfriend; you're too pretty for that." He continued to sort the different things into piles ready to show her properly but stopped when he noticed her staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." She gave him a half smile picking up a trick wand, examining it.

"No really, what's wrong?"

"Nothing George. Honestly."

He moved over kneeling in front of her and scrunched his face up causing her to laugh. "That's better." He said tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear and kissing her nose.

"I can't believe it's your last year." She sighed fixing his collar for him.

"Same. It's odd." He had been thinking about that a lot actually, the fact he wouldn't be there for her last two years of school. He was worried during that time she might meet someone else, or go off him.

He leaned down gently kissing her missing the feel of it; it had been a while since he had kissed her properly. This deeply, in fact he had never kissed her like this. He felt her hands go around his neck pulling him closer and they were both soon flat on the bed George pressing all his weight into her.

As they squirmed around several items fell to the floor but he didn't care, all his attention was on her right now.

He started to kiss her neck and he felt her shake slightly underneath him her hands sliding down to his chest.

"Tell me when you want me to stop, ok?" he was manoeuvring a hand up her top now gently stroking her skin. She just nodded closing her eyes, sighing deeply when his lips met the flesh on her stomach making small circular motions with his tongue. He slid the t-shirt up further and she sat up quickly pulling it off discarding it on the floor.

He stared at her then, wide eyes and lips slightly parted.

"What?"

He didn't realise he had been starring at her when she spoke. "Nothing." He smiled licking his lips his eye working up and down her body. "I've just never seen you like this before."

She started to unbutton his shirt a small smile on her lips. "Seems a little unfair that I'm like this and you're not." She said seductively causing him to almost rip his shirt off.

He could feel the stirring feeling in his gut as they started to kiss again, only this time her skin was pressed up against his, he felt like he might explode.

George moved a hand over her skin and looked up at her for approval; he would never do anything she didn't wanted. She only smiled and nodded and he moved a hand up cupping her breast, squeezing slightly and she moaned into his mouth bucking her hips.

It happened so quickly, before he knew it her bra was discarded on the floor and his mouth was kissing and licking every bit of flesh he could reach.

His hand was currently working on his inner thigh massaging it travelling up further, getting dangerously close to its goal, then he felt her hand grab his and he stopped starring up at her.

"No George. Not yet."

He quickly snatched his hand away sitting as she covered herself.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away. You wanted me to do…that though," He said motioning his head towards her breasts. "Didn't you? Or…were you just going along with it? Did you feel pressured into it? I didn't want that at all."

He had this overwhelming feeling of dread but when she smiled it lifted.

"Oh George, no. I've wanted to do stuff with you for ages."

"Really?"

She nodded kissing him on the cheek. "You're cute when you're nervous."

"I don't get nervous."

"You were just then, when you had your little freak out."

George barked a laugh. "I …I was not having a freak out."

"I'm sorry, I got carried away! Did you feel pressured? Is that why you were moaning and really enjoying it?" She put on her best George voice while he tried not to laugh, the last thing he wanted to do was encourage her.

"Really enjoying it huh?"

"Yes. It was lovely."

He smirked starting to pull the covers away from her body. "Round two?"


	27. Detention

**Detention**

When they got back to school they soon discovered a new problem, Umbridge. She was the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and a royal pain in everyone's backside. Once when George and Ramona were in one of the corridors kissing, with a flick of her wand they flew apart and she said they should remain eight inches apart. George just held back the laugh and the comment he had in his mind about eight inches.

They had been at school a few weeks when the incident happened. Ramona was literally inches away from entering the great hall for dinner when she heard it behind her.

"Hello Freak." Ramona rolled her eyes as Pansy Parkinson strolled over, smirking.

"What do you want?"

"So I heard your brother got himself killed? Shame that." Ramona clenched her fists as she felt a sharp pain in her chest at the mention of her brother. "Not like it's any of your business, Parkinson."

"Whatever. You sure he didn't kill himself? If I was related to you I would of." She almost shrieked it laughing loudly. That was it. Before Pansy knew what was happening Ramona had lunged herself at her pinning her to the floor.

"SAY ANOTHER WORD YOU COW AND I'LL RIP YOUR TEETH OUT."

People started to flood out of the great hall forming a circle around the two as they rolled around the floor slapping and pulling at each other. "GET OFF OF ME!" Pansy screamed as Ramona started pulling at her hair. Fred and George ran over trying to split the two up, Fred attempting to pull Ramona off as George went for pansy. "GET OFF ME YOU GINGER FREAK!" As soon as the words left Pansy's mouth Fred and George looked at each other letting go of the girls. "She's all yours Ramona" They chorused as Ramona went for her once again.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Ramona yelled grabbing pansy behind her back.

"NO!"

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY BROTHER AND GEORGE OR I'LL SNAP YOUR ARM." Ramona grabbed Pansy's arm twisting it behind her back while she yelped in pain.

"GET OFF ME YOU COW." Pansy cried.

"TAKE IT BACK YOU STUPID LITTLE CU,"

"What is going on here?"

Everyone froze looking over in Umbridges direction. The two girls broke apart standing up quickly dusting themselves off. Pansy wiping bloody from her lip and pointing a finger at Ramona, trembling. "She attacked me miss! She just flew at me for no reason!"

"You lying little cow!"

"Miss Hodges! Did you attack Miss Parkinson?"

"Yes! But,"

"No excuses. You attacked another student. Detention with me, tonight.

"But Professor!"

"Be in my office tonight at eight."

With that she gave a sweet smile and spun around, leaving the courtyard.

Pansy had a large smirk on her face but screamed when Ramona lunged forward held back by George. "You better watch yourself Hodges." Pansy spat. "I know people."

"Oooh. Malfoy's dad?" George mocked still holding on Ramona.

With that Pansy huffed and stormed off with her two friends.

"George get off me!" Ramona pulled herself from George's grasped and stormed off as the crowd started to separate. She avoiding George for the rest of the day, not even bothering to go to dinner and expertly avoiding him in the common room as she rushed out to her detention. When she got there she took the free seat and Umbridge shot her another sweet smile.

"Now Miss Hodges You must write, I must not assault students."

Umbridge placed a quill down on the table and sat back at her desk.

"There's no ink."

"You won't need it. Begin."

Ramona huffed as she picked up the quill and started to write out I must not assault students when she suddenly felt a sting in her left hand, she looked over and the words slowly stitched themselves into her skin. She bit her lip trying to focus on something else but the pain was too much.

She looked up at Umbridge who was sipping her tea looking as sweet as anything.

Ramona stuck her head back down and wrote it out again, Slower this time trying not to speed the process along and she could feel the cuts become deeper in her skin. She quickly realised it was more painful the slower she wrote.

"What exactly does black mean dear?"

Ramona caught a glimpse of her fringe.

"That I'm pi….annoyed. Hurt."

"Hm." Umbridge gave her a half smile continuing to drink her tea.

A very painful hour later as she walked along the halls back to the dormitory, her hand was throbbing and felt like it was on fire. She didn't even notice George leaning against the wall until he coughed lightly, causing her to jump.

"George!" she hissed trying to keep her voice low. "What are you doing?"

He smirked and pushed himself off the wall strolling over. "Thought I would come meet you from detention."

"You could get into a lot of trouble for being out of bed, you know that right?"

"Pft of course I do but, I haven't been caught yet have I?"

She gave him a small smile while pulling the sleeve over her hand covering up the fresh wound. "We better get back to the common room."

"There's no rush." He grabbed her hand and started to lead her to an undisclosed area. "George! We've got to go back to bed! What if Filch catches us?"

George just shrugged as they started up a staircase his hand still firmly clasped around hers. They eventually reached a small door down the end of the corridor and he led her inside locking it behind him. "Me and Fred use to come here all the time to hide from Filch, and just...well...to get away from people."

"An empty classroom?"

"It hasn't been used in years. I'm not really sure why."

He stayed by the door starring at her while she wondered around the classroom looking through the discarded items around the place.

"Why are we here George?" She suddenly felt his hand on her shoulders and he spun her towards him and pressed his lips firmly to hers. His arms went round her and he lifted her up onto the nearest table causing a yelp of surprise to come from her.

"George!"

He just smiled before continuing to kiss her and started to work down her neck and throat causing her breathe to catch in her throat.

"George..." She said it in a low breathless voice as his hands travelled up under the edge of her skirt.

"George Weasley, what are you doing?"

"Do you know how long it's been since that time at your house? And with the bloody Umbridge and, well, just everyone in general always being around. I haven't even been able to kiss you properly."

He brushed the hair from her face kissed her cheek lightly. "By the way, when you were kicking Pansy's arse..."

"Yeah?"

"Hot."

She gave him an odd look trying to hold back the laugh. "What? I must have looked like a psycho."

"God no. Well it taught me never to cross you, ever, but I knew that already. I like the fact you don't take shit from anyone, especially someone like her. Stupid cow."

"Hm."

"Everything she said, it was bullshit. What happened to Preston was horrible and just, it shouldn't have happened."

She nodded as she played with the top button of his shirt keeping her eyes focused on it.

"Are you ok?" George's hand was on her leg gently rubbing it as some form of comfort as he said this; he thought to himself that he probably shouldn't have mentioned Parkinson.

She didn't answer; instead she pulled him towards their lips meeting furiously. One of her hands travelled down his body and George's eyes flew open when it reached its destination.

"Ram!"

"What?" she snatched her hand away looking terrified. "I'm sorry. I …I thought you…would want me too."

"I…I do…it's just. I don't want you to feel like you have too."

"I don't feel that way, I wanted too."

"Oh, I just ruined the moment didn't I?"

"A little. Yeah."

He groaned and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "What the bloody hell is that!"

He snatched her hand keeping it firmly in his grasp as she tried to pull it away.

"I must not assault students." He muttered starring at it. "What the hell Ramona?"

"It was my detention. I had to write it out until the message sunk in."

"That bloody old toad. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not a big deal. Just leave it George."

"Ramona!"

"George!" she mocked his tone and he scowled at her. "It's fine. I mean...It kind of hurt…well…it hurt a lot, but still.

He wanted to retort but felt it was pointless, he wasn't going to win. "So that's why your hair is black huh?"

"Yeah...You didn't think it odd before?"

"Nah, you're always in a bad mood."


	28. Wand

**Wand**

The situation with Umbridge was steadily getting worse; something needed to be done about it.

The first weekend they went to Hogsmead Harry, Ron and Hermione held a meeting in the Hogshead to discuss starting a group so they could get some real training in since Umbridge refused. Ginny even suggested calling it Dumbledore's army. That first meeting they practiced disarming charms, George was a little worried with Ramona teaming up with Neville, but his dear subsided when every time Neville preformed the spell his own wand would fly out of his hand.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville wand flew up into the air and landed with a clatter on the ground. "I did it!" Ramona squealed and Neville huffed picking up his wand. "Yeah great."

"Neville, you just need to practice."

"What's the point, I'm useless at everything."

"No you're not. Stop being silly. I know you can do it."

He held his wand up and did the wrist action he had seen Harry do a thousand times. "Expelliarmus!"

The wand flew out of Ramona's hand and Neville had a huge grin on his face. "Bloody Hell."

After the meeting as they walked back Neville seemed a bit low, "You know, during the meeting I saw Hannah looking at you." Ramona told him, nudging his shoulder.

"Abbot?"

"Yeah."

"No…no…she wasn't."

"She was, and sometimes in Herbology she does, I reckon she likes…oh sod it!"

"What?"

"I left my wand in the room of requirement, urgh."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No. Umbridge might be on the prowl. I'll meet you later."

"Sure thing."

Ramona ran back to the room but she couldn't find it at first glance. She got down on her hands and knees looking under the different tables and chairs.

"Out of bed Hodges?"

She jumped slightly and scowled when she saw George. "You are such an arse."

"What are you doing?"

"I've lost my wand, what are you doing?"

"Enjoying the view" he smirked starring at her arse, but only received a glare from her he strolled over hands still in his pockets and smiled "I followed you."

"Creeper."

He crouched down next to her searching with her. "What are we doing?" he suddenly muttered and shook his head, pulling his own wand out of his pocket. "Accio wand." The wand flew out from under a table straight into George's hand. "Ta Da."

"Oh aren't you clever. Thank you." She grabbed the wand and leaned up kissing his cheek, quickly turning away.

He moved towards her but she placed a hand against his chest. "Eight inches Weasley." She said sternly, but smiling as he smirk, licking his bottom lip.

"Since when have I ever followed the rules?"

"You've got a point." She smirked moving closer to him and eventually crawling on to his lap. "Too close?"

"Nope." He snaked an arm around her and started to kiss her neck. "That's perfect actually." She leaned down kissing him tenderly, swiftly followed by a longer harsher kiss that made them both feel a little light headed. "Maybe we should leave." Her chest was heaving now and her cheeks were flushed, George suspected he looked the same.

"Ten more minutes." He muttered and quickly pinned her to the floor. His hands were travelling up her inner thigh with no intention of stopping. As it wandered at the front of her underwear, his fingertips gently stroked the fabric but not quite going that far yet, George felt his heart stop.

"Bloody hell."

"What?"

"You're...really wet." He said it in a low husky voice that sent a chill through Ramona's body. "Is that because of me?"

The blush rose in her cheeks and she covered her face in embarrassment as she sharply nodded. He smiled when she eventually lowered her hand, shyly smiling at him. "Would you like me to stop?" He asked. This time she looked straight at him and slowly shook her head as she moved up to kiss him again.

Her eyes closed when she felt his hand glide into her underwear, feeling a gently finger between her folds. His eyes never left her face as he brushed him thumb against the nub and she inhaled sharply, her back arching off the ground and pressing her body into his. He suddenly felt a tugging on his trousers as one of her hands moved its way into his boxers. "You don't have to, this isn't about me." He told her, but she only leant up and kissed him lightly and said very softly. "I want to." He hissed when her cold flesh came into contact with his own warmth, her fingers wrapped around his shaft starting to gently pump him and he buried his face into her neck.

"Gods, you're so perfect." He whispered brushing the hair from her neck and kissing the flesh where her collar bone and neck met. She whimpered underneath him and her free hand gripped the back of his hair as his hands movements because more erratic.

They soon found themselves at the peak of their individual orgasms, he came quickly while still thrusting his fingers inside and with one final shudder they both collapsed on the floor, panting.

After several long intakes of air George grabbed his wand and cleaned the both up before collapsing beside her still somewhat out of breathe.

"Thank you." She whispered kissing his cheek.

"For what?"

"For being generally amazing."

He rested his forehead against hers and swallowed hard, terrified, he had wanted to say this for a while now but could never really find the right moment.  
"Ram."

"Yeah George?"

He could feel her warm breathe on his face and he was still completely on a high...

"Iloveyou." He blurted it out so fast it just came out as one word.

"What?"

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes too scared to look at her. "I…Love you, Ram."

He felt like someone that just punched him hard in the gut. He opened one eye to look at her and was met with a face full of shock. He could tell he had freaked her out and didn't know how to fix it, so he did the only thing his brain would allow. He kept talking.

"Ram, I. Just wanted to tell you how I feel about you I mean, I care about you more than anyone else. I love everything about you and, I wanted you to know that. If you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you it's…its ok. I guess." A horrible thought suddenly came to him and he sat up looking down at her. "And I'm not only saying it because of what just happened, Merlin no! That's what you think isn't it? It's not! I've wanted to say it for ages bu,"

She had sat up by this point and placed a and over George's mouth cutting him off completely.

"I love you too you giant bumbling fool." She let her hand drop and he started smiling.

"That's not the hand you touched my cock with is it?" He asked. They both started to laugh uncontrollably as she shook her head.


	29. Banned

**Banned **

One of the things George loved most was kissing her. The way her hands would run up his chest and grip onto his shirt, pulling him in closer. How her tongue would gracefully dance against his as they almost sucked the air out of each other's lungs. So when he saw her in the library he couldn't resist spinning her around and pressing his lips firmly against hers.

"George, stop it!"

"Sssh, Pince might hear you." He continued to kiss her, placing soft pecks along her neck and jaw. His freed hand travelled to the bottom of her skirt slowly crawling up her leg and her eyes flew open.

"George!"

"Sorry" he smirked. "I couldn't resist." She gave him a glare before carrying on looking for her book and he sat back and watched her. "What are you doing here anyway? You have your Quidditch match today."

"I do, I thought I could walk down with you."

"I have homework to finish. I can't. I'm sorry." She gave him a sad look and George leapt up from his chair. "What! But you're my girlfriend I need you there!"

"Well, maybe if a certain Weasley didn't keep distracting me after my lessons I would get it done."

"Listen, I'll speak to Fred but you know what he's like, horny git." He winked at her and she gave him a fake chuckle. "Har har. Just go, and make sure you aim a bludger at Malfoys head for me, or Parkinson's if you happen to spot her in the crowd."

"Will do. I think I should get a kiss for good luck though."

Ramona stood on her tip toes and placed a long kiss on the edge of his jaw. "You can have a proper one when you win."

"Tease." He groaned sulking out of the library.

Ramona was in the common room when everyone flooded back in, Neville was first to tell how about how they had won, but George and Harry had gotten into a fight with Malfoy and were currently being interrogated by Professor McGonagall. When George didn't return with Fred later that evening she went straight to the abandoned classroom he showed her and found him laying on one of the desks his long legs hanging over the edge. He glanced at her when she entered and sighed.

"Banned for life." He murmured running his hands over his face. "Can you believe that? That old toad Umbridge! She even took our brooms away."

"I'm sorry honey."

"Honey?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah I have no idea where that came from. Ignore it."

"No. I liked it. Rammy bean."

"Rammy bean?"

"How about no pet names?"

She made her way over and placed herself between his legs. "Deal." She traced a finger over his swollen lip and he flinched a little. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's ok. Does it look bad?"

"No, it makes you look very distinguished."

He smiled pulling her a little closer. "I was searching for rugged and sexy actually."

"Oh that too actually, it makes you look very heroic. And the fact you punched Malfoy turns me on that little bit more."

George fist pumped the air "That's exactly what I was going for." He said triumphantly. He brushed the hair from her face cupping one side of it with his hand. "Oh, we won by the way."

"What about your lip?"

"I reckon I can fight through the pain." He said in a low voice bending down and brushing his lips against hers.

Neville sat at the other end of the table angrily stabbing his breakfast with his fork as he watched Ramona and George down the other end of the table. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as he whispered stuff into her ear and she was laughing and occasionally slapping his arm. It made Neville sick.

Dean had been sat opposite watching Neville's angry steadily increase. "You ok mate?

"Fine." Lies. Neville didn't take his eyes off the pair. "Uh...you going to finish your breakfast?"

Neville huffed and dropped his fork on the plate. "Not actually that hungry."

He suddenly heard the giggling from the other end of the table stop and he looked up to see them locking lips, one of her hands placed delicately on the side of his neck. It made him genuinely upset. During the last DA meeting of the term George would wrap his arms around Ramona and kiss her neck making Neville lose focus, nearly blasting Colin half way across the room when he was trying to perform a Patronus charm.

As he watched them from across the room he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him, turning he noticed Hannah Abbot quickly look forward avoiding Neville's direction at all times. Had Ramona been right? Did Hannah actually like him?

He made his way over to Ramona and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Can I talk to you?"

"One second." She muttered holding her wand in front of her. "Expecto Patronum!" A small sliver of white left her wand but quickly disappeared. "Merlin's SAGGY!" She groaned into her hands before turning round to Neville looking utterly disappointed. "What's up Neville?"

"Uh, do you actually think Hannah likes me?" Ramona looked over in Hannah's direction and smiled "yeah, definitely. Do you like her?"

"Well, I don't know really."

"Maybe you should talk to her?" She shrugged fiddling with her wand.

"Yeah, Maybe." He muttered again.

Ramona smiled and held her wand out again "Expecto Patronum!"

This time as the silvery Vapour poured out of her wand a monkey appeared running around the room howling and jumping up on Fred and who yelled loudly. "AH GET IT OFF ME!" The monkey started picking at Fred's hair while George almost doubled up on the floor laughing.

It happened that night, Mr Weasley was attacked. Harry and all the Weasleys went home while both Hermione and Ramona spent the next couple of days worrying about what happened. On Christmas day Ramona and her parents went to visit Mr. Weasley at St. Mungos, her dad entered saying something to Mr. Weasley about a slight improvement in his looks after being attacked and I went over to George gripping his hand in mine giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Later on she was roaming around the wards after everyone had run away from Mrs. Weasley shouting at Mr. Weasley about something called stitches, when she spotted Neville sitting on a chair in the hall fiddling with something in his hands. She plopped down next to him and he looked at her wide eyed. "Hey Neville."

"What…What are you doing here?"

"Came to see Mr. Weasley. What about you? You ok? Oh god is your Nan ok?"

"Yeah…fine."

He continued to play with the sweet wrapper in his hands and she nudged his arm. "Nev?"

"I'm visiting my parents." He said in a small voice. "They're residents here."

"Oh….Neville, I'm sorry."

He shrugged and sat up starring at the ceiling. "They don't even recognize me. It was that bloody witch. Bellatrix,"

"Lestrange? The one that escaped Azkaban?" Ramona asked and he nodded. "Yeah. She tortured them for information on you-know-who, right after the thing with Harry's parents. Drove them insane."

"Oh Neville. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really know how to."


	30. Sleepover

**Sleepover**

George had managed to sneak himself out of Grimmauld place to spend the night with Ramona before they went back to school. Fred was covering for him staying up stairs in their room and making as much noise as possible in order to fool their mum that the two boys were just up there doing what they usually did.

George and Ramona had spent a large majority of the night just talking, kissing. It had also included several tickling attacks on Ramona whenever George found an area of her body that was particularly sensitive.

They had eventually ended up with her pressed up against him, her back to his chest, his arms lovingly wrapped around her in a protective cocoon. When he opened his eyes for a brief second he noticed the bottle of bright purple liquid on her nightstand and leaned over snatching it up.

"What's this?" He asked waving it in front of her face.

"Dreamless sleep potion."

"Why do you need this?" He asked still waving it in front of her face.

"Ho..Have…a dreamless sleep?"

"Yeah but why?"

She dragged her teeth over her bottom lip as he starred at her waiting for an answer. "Sometimes I have nightmares that, I would just, rather not have."

Feeling slightly horrible he put the bottle back and resumed his position behind her. He knew deep down the nightmares were about Preston but didn't press it further. He knew the whole Preston thing was still a sore subject.

She started to fidget against him trying to get more comfortable and George felt her behind buck against him. He bit his lip trying to suppress the small groan from his escaping his mouth, while trying to think of other things except how good that just felt. That didn't stop his trousers from becoming tight surprisingly quickly. He moved back a little trying to avoid pressing into her and feeling like a giant pervert but she leaned back into him anyway. This time George couldn't fight the small moan that came from him. She suddenly froze and leapt off the bed starring down at George.

"I'm going to go undress." She said pointing to her wardrobe then going wide eyed. "For bed...and put...my pyjamas…on. Other…clothing."

"Right..,yeah. Ah shoot I forgot other clothes."

She smiled at him and opened her bedside table pulling out some boxers and a couple of t-shirts.

"You left these here. I've actually gathered a collection of stuff you left. Guess I forgot to give it back to you."

He kneeled on the bed and looked in the draw seeing a couple of more boxers, sweets, even a couple of test products he had probably left lying about her room after showing her.

"Forgot huh?" He smiled at her and she bit her lip grabbing a t-shirt from the draw.

"Well, I might of…secretly kept some of them to sleep in."

"You sleep in my t-shirts?"

"Yeah, sometimes. I sleep in your boxers as well."

"My...boxers?" George swallowed hard at the idea of her wearing the same clothes as his, especially items that private.

"Yeah, they're comfortable. You don't mind do you?"

"No. No of course not.

"Cause if you did I wouldn't."

He climbed off the bed and leaned down kissing her lightly. "I don't mind."

Still holding onto the t-shirt and boxers she started walking backwards heading for her bathroom. "Maybe I should model them for you?"

"Wicked."

As soon as he heard the door shut he started ripping off his clothes chucking them onto the chair. He stared at his t-shirt that she had left on her bedside table but quickly threw it in her draw slamming it shut. As he sat there twiddling his thumbs he had a sudden change of heart but before he could open the draw he heard the door open and she emerged her hair slightly ruffled wearing his clothes. "So what do you think?" She did a little twirl for him and George felt his heart start to beat ten times faster. "Yeah. Wow." His large t-shirt hanged on her small frame long enough so you could only just see the bottom of his boxers showing off her long legs. "They definitely look better on you than me."

"I don't know about that. What are you doing?"

"What?" He stared at her a little confused while she started smiling.

"Just...standing there. Aren't you cold?"

He looked down at his chest and shook his head. "No. Do you want me to wear a t-shirt?"

"No. Unless you want me to." She walked over and wrapped her arms around him resting her head against his chest.

"Definitely not."

George sucked in a breath when he felt her lips kiss his chest and start to work their way down.

"Ram..."

He felt her tongue trail at the edge of his boxers and his knees went weak.

"Ramona, you don't. You don't have to do that."

She stood up and leaned up to kiss him. He could feel himself getting into a frenzy as her hands went around his neck pulling him closer to her, her teeth pulled at his bottom lip causing George to lose it, grabbing her and pushing her down on the bed. He was quickly pulling at the boxers she was wearing but her hands grabbed his wrists stopping him in the process.

"I thought,"

"I want to do something to you George, not the other way around."

"How about, I go first, and you can get me later?"

"George,"

"Ram, Please. I've wanted to do this for ages. You have no idea."

She bit her lip in fake thought before nodding and George grinned kissing her again. He was quickly attacking the boxers she was wearing.

His mind was working a mile a minute trying to remember trying to remember what his elder brothers had taught him, he had a discussion only a few days ago with Bill about girls, an embarrassing talk none the least, but he had learnt a lot.

Pulling up her t-shirt he started to kiss down her stomach and he heard her breath catch in her chest when he became dangerously close. Instead he moved and started to kiss along her inner thigh her breathing become heavier by the second. Moving over he placed his head between her legs and flicked his tongue her clit causing her back to arch off the bed slightly. Grazing his teeth against her she moaned loudly as he continued to work his tongue against her. He felt her hand in his hair almost urging him on and he plunged his tongue inside her causing her to gasp loudly

"George... Oh god George..."

She was completely breathless and he could feel her shaking as he worked faster and faster, she was almost wriggling in ecstasy.

"George…I..."

He suddenly felt her squirm and with a loud groan she reached her climax shaking against him. He slowly moved up her body kissing as he went. He settled between her legs and started kissing her neck while his hand stroked the side of her face.

"Oh god." She said, still panting from her ordeal.

"It's George actually."

She smacked his shoulder lightly and her smirked as her kissed her neck gently. He smiled smugly reminding himself mentally to thank Bill for the advice, in ten or twenty years when it was less embarrassing.

"Glad I went first?"

"Gods yes."


	31. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

They had been back at school about a month when Ramona decided she was going to make it her own personal mission to get Neville a girlfriend, without him knowing of her plan. It took Ramona twenty minutes to find Hannah Abbott that day, but she eventually found her sat with a group of Hufflepuffs in the great hall. Ramona sighed as she walked over and stood opposite smiling at Hannah. "Hey Hannah!" The blonde looked at her and smiled, even though she did look confused. "Hey, Ramona."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She remained seated and Ramona laughed nervously. "In...Private. It's about…Herbology."

"Oh, ok." She stood from the table and we both walked out of the hall walking along the corridor.

"So, Herbology huh."

"Yeah, I lied. Do you like Neville?"

She gawped at me her mouth hanging open but she quickly closed it finding her composure. "What? I...I don't."

"Yeah I knew it." Ramona sighed taking a seat on the stairs.

Hannah sat down next to her playing with one of her sleeves. "That obvious?"

Ramona shrugged "Not really."

"Do you think Neville knows?" Hannah asked nervously and Ramona barked a laugh. "Please, he wouldn't notice if you walked around all day wearing an I love Longbottom t-shirt."

"Do you think he likes me? I don't reckon he does."

"Why not?"

Hannah bit her lip and gave Ramona a long look. "Well, I always reckon he liked you."

"Me?" Ramona shouted and started laughing furiously. "Oh no! God no! Neville doesn't like me. Not like that."

"Well, I don't know. I just see the way he looks at you sometimes, and he gives George some awful looks, like. He's mad at him...or something. But the whole looking at you thing could mean nothing, you are pretty, and a lot of the boys look at you. I even see Fred checking you out."

"Don't be gross." Ramona chuckled but the smile slowly faded from her face as she thought about what Hannah said.

"I'd better get back before Umbridge comes snooping around." Hannah said standing up. "Hey, you're not going to tell Neville, right?"

"No, course not."

Hannah gave her a weak smile "Thanks Ramona." Ramona watched her as she went back to the hall. As soon as Hannah went through the doors Ramona dropped her head into her hands and groaned loudly stomping her feet on the stairs. "That the type of noise you make with George?" She looked to her side and saw Fred sat down casually eating a rather large bowl of Ice Cream.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Kitchens." He smirked and held the bowl out. "Want some?" She nodded and scooted over going to grab the spoon but he held it out of her reach. "I'm not sharing a spoon with you! How do I know you don't have some hideous disease?"

"Well George kisses me and he hasn't caught anything."

"That's probably where you got the disease from." He said trying to hold back the laugh. Caught off guard she climbed on to him, pinning him down and grabbed the spoon out of his hand. "Ha."

"That's really not fair, how am I meant to concentrate when you're on me like this."

She hit him hard in the shoulder causing him to wince as she climbed off him and started to dig into the ice cream. He sat back up rubbing his shoulder occasionally glancing over at her, but she was more interested in the ice cream.

She stopped for a second and looked over at Fred "Do..." but she just shook her head continuing to eat.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter."

"No what?"

Licking her lips she turned to Fred and looked straight into his eyes. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

His eyes went wide and he started to get up. "COMING MUM!"

"Fred!" she tugged on his arm and he sat back down huffing slightly. "Yeah, you're pretty." He shrugged. "Why?"

"Just something Hannah Abbott said."

"What did she say?"

Ramona let out a long sigh passing the bowl back to Fred. "She said that, she thought Neville liked me, because he's always looking at me and stuff but, then said everyone does and that she even saw you checking me out."

"Guilty" Fred said holding up a hand. "You're a beautiful girl ram. Guys are going to look. Then again I spent three hours staring at Angelina's arse yesterday."

She nodded looking at the floor and Fred sighed. "But I don't think that's why you're upset."

"What if George is only dating me, because I'm a pretty girl. Sometimes I worries he might just brag about the stuff he gets up to with me."

"Ah."

He wrapped an arm around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You know, I have to share a room with him right. Three hundred and sixty five days, sometimes sixty six days a year. I'm always with him, he is my twin but, you get my point." She nodded as he continued with his speech. "Before you two started dating, I think he might have mentioned the fact you were extremely pretty and, well, hot, probably once or twice. He didn't really see you in that way. He likes you because you're you. Funny, smart, you can look after yourself which is extremely attractive. Only bad thing, he complains that you hit him a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it's cute, but you've got a nasty punch."

"I'll try to tone it down."

"Point is he talks about you, a lot. Never shuts up actually. But he has never ever mentioned anything you do in private no matter how much I ask him."

She looked a little shocked by his statement. "Really?"

"Yup. He does love you a lot. And as his twin I should tell you, if you hurt him I'll...do something...not nice to you." He said poking her slightly in the ribs causing her to giggle.

"Thanks Fred."

"You can thank me in other ways, if you want." He smirked.

"Don't make me hit you."

* * *

Ramona was glad the Hogsmeade visit was coming up; she was glad to get away from Umbridges regime for the day and just spent it in the different shops messing about with Neville while George and Fred went straight to Zonkos.

Ramona was wandering around Dogweed and Deathcap extremely bored while Neville talked excitedly to the owner about the newest exotic plants he had just got in that could turn you a nasty purple colour and leave you itching for weeks if you got too close. Sighing, Ramona made her way over and tapped Neville on the shoulder. "I'm going to wait outside, it's boiling in here." He nodded showing that he heard and she almost ran out into the cold air grateful she could breathe again.

It took her a while to notice the man standing opposite starring at her. She didn't recognize him at first glance and thought she was being paranoid as she averted her eyes, looking back he was still starring at her. She started to walk down the street towards Zonkos hoping it was just the paranoia getting to her but, to her horror when she turned slightly she noticed the man following her down the street. Trying not to run she eventually reached Zonkos and ran over to the counter talking to the woman behind it.

"I don't suppose you've seen tall Ginger twins have you?"

"Why yes I have." The woman said a smile on her face. "Charming boys, but they left about ten minutes ago. Are you ok my love?" She asked giving Ramona a concerned look.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks."

"They said they were heading to the three brooms." Ramona spun around and realised the voice had come from Dean who was looking at a giant pile of sugar quills. "Asked if I wanted to join." He shrugged. "George was looking for you."

"Right, thanks Dean."

Taking a deep breathe she exited the shop but noticed the man had vanished. She started to head in the direction of the pub before realising she had just abandoned Neville. She started to go back towards the Herbology shop when she felt arms go around her and a hand covering her mouth dragging her into an Alley. She attempted to reach for her wand but the strangers hands kept her own firmly pinned at her sides as he slammed her against the wall.

"HEL"

She couldn't even get the scream out as his hand covered her mouth. "Ssshh, sssh. Don't scream, you can't cause a fuss."

Tears were starting to pour down her face as she struggled and kicked against him trying with all her might to get away. "I'm not going to hurt you Ramona; I just want to see you."

Her eyes shot open and she starred at his deep brown eyes when he said that. How did he know her name?

Slowly he moved his hand from her mouth and used it to move the hair out of her face. She didn't recognize him, his shaggy black hair, and thick beard. She had no idea who this was, so how on earth did he know her?

"What the fuck..."

She turned to the voice and saw George standing there holding his wand at the ready at the man. "Get the fuck away from her!"

The guy apparated on the spot and Ramona covered her head with her arms sliding slowly down to the floor.

"Ram?" She felt George's hands on her arms gently nudging her." Ram did he hurt you? Please tell me something?"

"No." she whimpered wiping her face with her sleeve. "He didn't."

"Where the bloody hell is Neville? He was meant to be looking after you." He said while pulling her up.

"He's not my babysitter George. It's my own fault not his. Don't blame him."

"Sorry..." His voice trailed off slightly. When she looked at him she saw the genuine fear in his face.

"I, when I saw him…you're ok?"

"Fine. Just, freaked out."

"Yeah...who the bloody hell was he?"

"I don't know but, he knew me."


	32. Crying

**Crying**

Ramona couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

She had found the whole thing utterly bizarre. Why did that the guy do that? Who the hell was he? George had begged Ramona to go tell McGonagall what happened but she flat out refused. After telling Neville, who still blamed himself for the ordeal after getting a shouting from George, said she should go to McGonagall as well, again, she refused. A couple of days later during Potions Professor Snape called her to the front of the class telling her McGonagall wanted Ramona to go immediately to her office. Ramona sat on the chair outside stretching her legs out in front of her.

The door creaked open and the Professor's voice came from inside asking her to enter. As she walked in the door shut behind her and she took a seat opposite the old Witch.

"So, someone tells me you were attacked."

"George?" McGonagall gave her a look but Ramona continued to ask. "Neville?"

"It was Mr Weasley, yes."

Ramona scoffed sliding down in her chair. "I wasn't attacked."

"You were dragged down an alley Miss Hodges."

"Yeah! But, he didn't hurt me!"

"You were only down there a few moments. Who knows what could of happened if Mr Weasley hadn't of shown up."

"I can look after myself."

McGonagall sighed, slightly pushing her glasses up her nose. "It's ok to need help sometimes. Especially in scary situations."

Ramona gave her a quick glance and nodded. "I guess. But he didn't do anything to me."

"That as it may be, I feel it's best that perhaps you don't go to Hogsmeade for the time being. In case it happens again."

Ramona nearly shot out of her chair "But Professor!"

"No. Arguments."

Ramona groaned loudly folding her arms across her chest. "That's so unfair."

"I do not want to see any of my house getting hurt Miss Hodges. You may think you're tough as old boots but I am not going to allow you to put yourself in danger." Ramona wanted argue but McGonagall gave Ramona a look as if to say that was the end of the subject. "Now, I need a description of this man so I can warm the shop owners, in case he's spotted sneaking around."

When Ramona left the office she sulked back towards the potions class and spent the rest of her lesson with her head down, still furious that George went to her in the first place.

Entering the common room he looked over from his spot in the corner and waved her over. She didn't really want to go over, but slumped her way over standing next to him. "Yes?"

"What's wrong with you? You look like you just got a slap."

"Someone should get a slap." Ramona muttered still loud enough for George to hear.

"What have I done now?"

"You went running to McGonagall, and now I've been banned from Hogsmeade."

"She needed to know Ram! What if he tried to hurt you?"

"For the thousandth time. They didn't hurt me!"

George stood steadily up from chair and it scraped across the floor harshly hurting her ears. Grabbing her hand he pulled her out of the common room away from everyone who was now starring at them.

"You are so stubborn do you know that?"

"I'm not stubborn. Nothing. Happened."

"Yeah before I showed up. God knows what he could have done. Attacked you! Hurt you!" George leaned in and lowered his voice. "Raped you. If something like that happened to you it would kill me. I'd never forgive myself."

"I don't think he would have hurt me George. I think..."

She trailed off starring at the floor. As George look at her he could see the tears roll down her cheeks that she quickly wiped it away.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"You're going to think I'm nuts, even I think I'm nuts for thinking it."

George was starting to get a little scared now. "Ramona." He hated saying her full name, it never felt right. "What is it?"

"What is it?" they both turned to the fat lady who was looking at both of them patiently waiting for Ramona to answer. "Do you mind?" George yelled and the woman tutted. "Don't talk in front of my portrait then!" George almost growled as he grabbed Ramona almost running with her to a part of the castle without a single painting in, which was a hard job. He sat down pulling her down gently next to him. "Ok, you can talk now, no nosy old cows butting in."

Her bottom lip was quivering as she looked up at him. "I think, it was Preston."

George didn't know what to say, he was hoping for a moment she meant a completely different Preston she was seeing on the side, and not her dead brother.

"Preston?"

She nodded tugging on her bottom lip with her hand from nerves, not really knowing what else to do.

"Ram, I don't want to sound harsh but, Preston's dead."

"I know it sounds mental. Ok. But. There was just something about it, I don't know what."

"Ram." He sighed deeply running his fingers through his hair. "I don't, want to sound harsh but, Preston's dead. You saw his body; I saw his body lying in the bloody coffin."

"I know, I know that. Even then though I knew something was wrong, it didn't feel right, it felt all wrong."

He placed his hand either side of her face forcing her to look at him. "Listen Ram, I know how hard losing him has been. I was there all summer with you. Making sure you were ok." He grabbed her hand in his pulling it close to his chest. "But Preston's gone. How on earth can you explain his body in a coffin?"

"I…I do...n't."

"I know it's hard. I know you miss him, so do I. He was a great mate. But he's gone. And that guy, well he didn't look anything like Preston; he was too bloody short to start with."

"Have you forgotten what we are? Me, Preston, my dad! We can change to look like anyone. ANYONE. I could turn myself into Umbridge now if I really wanted to."

"Please don't, that would actually be the most unattractive thing in the history of the planet."

She gave a small chuckle her hand still in his pressed against his chest. Then she started crying. Not the usual couple of tears that would roll down her cheeks and she would quickly wipe away. This was hard sobbing, causing her breathing to catch in her throat. George look horrified, he had never encountered this before. He was use to her being depressed in awful silence, then he could hold her and kiss her and tell her it was going to be ok. Did he do the same now?

"I'm….sorry." she said between sobs turning away from him. "I was….I was just so…sure. You must…think…I'm…nuts." He reached over and grabbed her free hand, the other one currently over her mouth attempting to drown out the sobs. "I don't think your nuts." He brushed the curtain of hair out of her face stroking her face. "And I promise I would still love you even if you looked like Umbridge."

She forced a smile that quickly faded due to the tears and pressed her face into his chest bawling now. He wrapped and arm around her and pulled her onto his lap kissing the top of her head as she shook violently against him, the sobs still coming from her.

"I'm such…a bad girlfriend."

"No you're not."

"Yes, yes I am. You've had to put up with so much from me over the past year. It's not fair."

"It's not fair that you've had to go through all this. And you know what? I'm sure you would do the same for me if something horrible happened."

"Yeah, I…would."

"There you go then."


	33. The Boys Dorm

**The Boys Dorm**

When Ramona lifted her head that morning she had noticed everyone had already gone, so slammed her head into her pillow again and pulled the covers over her head falling back to sleep. It was the first weekend to go to Hogsmeade since she had been banned and sleeping all day didn't seem like such a bad idea. If only it weren't for that bloody banging.

After ten minutes it got to the point where she wanted to punch the person who was making the noise right in the kidneys. Pulling herself out of bed not bothering to change or brush her hair, she made her way down the girl's staircase. The noise was getting louder and louder until she reached the common room where she saw George sat on the sofa. One of his legs was on the table kicking it as loud as he could.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING." Ramona shouted causing him to abruptly stop.

"Oh, awake then?" George said smiling brightly and resting both of his feet on the table and his hands behind his head.

"I was trying to sleep you bastard!"

He pushed himself off the sofa and stood in front of her hands in his pockets. He had to crouch quite a bit to get to her height but when he did, he kissed the tip of her nose. "You're so pretty when you're mad."

"Asshole."

"And your bed hair is incredibly sexy." He said kissing her cheek. She still had a scowl on her face, but George could see it softening as he went on. "It is?" She said in a quiet voice and he knew at once she wasn't mad anymore.

"Yeah, it looks all wild and lovely. Very, very sexy." He said kissing her cheek again. He brushed his noise against hers as he moved to her other cheek, placing a small kiss just under her eye.

"Why are you even here?"

"Fred had a date." George said shrugging. "Didn't really want to be a third wheel, and I thought you might like company."

"Date? With who?"

"Angelina."

"I swear they were already dating."

Again he just shrugged still smiling at her. "So what do you want to do?"

"Sleep?" She groaned at him.

"Actually, I have something for you." He started to walk towards the stairs to the boy's dormitories before turning to her. "You coming?"

She sighed but followed him up the spiral staircase reluctantly going into the room that he shared with Fred and Lee. She took a seat on the bed and George smiled slightly. "How did you know that was my bed?"

"It's the messiest." She said running her hand over the bed sheet. Ramona had noticed George was usually the unrulier of the twins; he never did tuck his shirt in. He started to rummage through his trunk; Ramona pushed herself up and leant against his headboard. "Found it!" Georges head popped up from the trunk and he walked over sitting next to her on the bed. He handed her the book and Ramona studied the cover.

"Advance Potions. Whoa. Uh, Gee thanks."

George rolled his eyes. "It's Preston's. He gave it to me before he left. Don't think I've actually used it once though, I just share Fred's plus it's less crap to carry."

"Why are you giving me this?"

He flicked open the book and pointed to the scruffy hand writing that she immediately recognized. "He wrote loads of stuff in it and, well, I thought you would want it. Feel closer to him or something like that. I know it's stup," he was suddenly cut off and her lips were pressed against his. "It's not stupid. It's really not. Thank you George. This is the nicest thing you've done for me."

"If this is the nicest thing I've done for you, it's not going to be hard to beat."

She kissed him softly again one of her hands snaking up to the back of his neck. He was soon leaning into her, pushing her down onto the bed. Her teeth pulled on his bottom lip and he let out a soft moan. "You're going to give me a serious case of blue balls you do know that. I'm having enough cold showers as it is."

She pressed her hips up into his smiling the entire time. "What if I could do something about that?"

George felt a lump form in his throat as he looked down at her. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

He felt her hand slip into the waistband on his trousers and hissed at the contact, burying his face into her neck.

"George?"

He didn't bother to answer properly, instead he just made a muffled noise into her neck, and right now he couldn't really concentrate.

"Would you make love to me?"

He froze at her words. "What?"

"I want you to make love to me." She whispered in his ear. He lazily pushed himself up so he was face to face with her. "Really?"

She nodded still starring up at him as he leaned down to kiss her. The door knob started to rattle and George groaned moving off Ramona who sat back up on the bed. When it swung open Fred entered and started smiling when he saw the pair.

"What's going on here then?" He smiled at them noticing Ramona's very blushed cheeks.

"I was just giving Ramona a book." George muttered staring at his feet.

"Bet that's not the only OW!" A Pillow hit him square in the face and Ramona stood from the bed. "Wow where did that come from?" She said and grabbed the book then promptly kissed George on the cheek. "I'm going to go get changed."

Fred watched her as she left, earning a glare from George.

"What?"

"Nothing." George sighed leaning back on his bed. "Just don't watch my girlfriend like that. Why are you even here?"

"Me and Angelina had a fight. So..." He sat on the edge of his brother's bed smiling down at him. "What were you two doing?"

"None of your business.


	34. Late Nights

**Late Nights**

The book lay under Ramona's bed for the next few weeks; she discovered it again while looking for the Herbology book she borrowed off Neville. She sat down on the floor and flicked through the pages reading her brothers chicken scratch hand writing. He was never very good at potions unlike her, and always wrote down every single note Professor Snape gave them on every potion around the pages to help him with his studies.

As she flicked through the pages she started thinking, her brain was working overtime. Just because only a select few could change their appearance at will, didn't mean there weren't other ways for people to do it. What if the body in the coffin wasn't her brother? But why would he do that in the first place? She thought the idea was ridiculous and felt slightly insane for even thinking it, but she was trying to find something to prove her brother was alive, anything. There was a feeling in her gut that she just couldn't shake, and she wasn't going to give up until it went away.

She spent two days going through every single potions book in the library trying to find anything that could help her. She tried to go into the restricted section but was caught by Pince who shooed her away. Ramona even thought about asking Professor Snape but decided it would be odd for an Metamorphmagus to ask about what potions could change your appearance.

She waited until everyone was asleep before sneaking down to the library. That was a task in itself. She went through the potions book in the restricted section until she felt like she might pass out, giving up and going back upstairs. Seeing as it was 6.30 she changed and went down to breakfast falling asleep at the table. She only stirred when George took a seat next to her and leaned over her brushing the hair out of her face, whispering in her ear. "Tired love?"

"Yes." She groaned, covering her face with her arms.

"What were you doing all night?"

"…studying. I want to do well on my Owls."

"You will, you shouldn't worry so much. Maybe you should go to bed? You look awful."

She turned her head and glared at him causing him to shuffle away from her. "I don't mean, ugly, you look gorgeous, I just meant...tired."

"I have lessons. I can't." she muttered into the table.

"Say you're ill, who do you have today?"

"Snape then Umbridge, then Flitwick."

"Oh, maybe not then." George gently rubbed her back and she turned her head towards him. "Is school over yet?"

Ramona had a hard time staying awake and paying attention during her classes, skipping charms all together and just going to bed.

When she eventually woke up everyone else was in bed, so she decided to go back to the library to continue her search. She sat at the table in the corner of the restricted section flicking through the pages of a very large book when she felt the hand go over her mouth. "Don't…scream." She turned immediately and hit George hard in the stomach while he giggled. "Idiot." She spat at him while he just took a seat, still laughing.

"Sorry, I really couldn't resist. What are you doing?"

"What are you doing stalker?"

"You walked right past me and Fred in the common room. Perceptive you are."

"Shut up."

He glanced at the book. "Potions?"

"Just…revising." She shrugged.

He kept his gaze on her as she flicked through the book; she fidgeted as she felt him stare at her but kept her gaze locked,

"Revising?"

"Yup."

"I didn't know Snape was teaching you restricted stuff."

"Yeah...well."

"Come on Ram. You think I'm that stupid?" She glanced at him not saying a word. "What are you looking for?"

"To be honest, I don't even know." She sighed turning the page.

He grabbed a book from the table and started to flick through it. "George...what are you doing?"

"Helping you look for something that you don't know what."

She smiled at him as he continued to look through the book, with a slight confused look on his face. They sat in silence for about twenty minutes when George suddenly made a noise. "Urgh, that's gross."

"What?"

He pushed the book towards her pointing to a picture of a woman with a spider on her head. "If Ron saw that he would probably cry."

Ramona eyes stayed fixed on the page reading it over and over. "Uh…Ram?"

A smile appeared on her lips and she leaned over kissing George sweetly.

"I love you."

"I…really love you too."

Ramona put the rest of the books away as quickly as possible. George grabbed the book off the table and they left the library hand in hand. "So what exactly did I find?" He asked as they walked along the corridors.

"I'll tell you once I've figured it out." She said grabbing the book and tucking it under her arm. They both halted when a sound came from up ahead. "Mrs Norris?" Ramona whispered to George but he just shook his head. "Something worse. Hide."

"What?"

"Hide! Quickly!" He pushed her into the closest cupboard and shut the door as quietly as possible. They could hear footsteps outside and George covered Ramona's mouth with his hand. "Don't even breathe." He whispered patiently listening for any noise outside. There was the faint noise of footsteps going past the door and George kept his hand firmly over Ramona's mouth. "We should probably stay in here a while, just in case." He said it so quietly Ramona had to read his lips just to know what he was saying.

He finally removed his hand and they both slid to the floor. "How long do you reckon we'll have to be here?"

George shrugged at Ramona's question. "Should probably wait a while just to be on the safe side."

Ramona nodded looking around the small cupboard. George took in a deep breathe starring at her as fiddled with her skirt and pulled the sleeves of her jumper over her hands. She fidgeted a lot; he had noticed that the first time he had ever met her. His dad had invited all the Hodges over for tea and while George and Fred sat in the corner with Preston talking about all the horrible things they did to Ron, Ramona had sat with her parents, fidgeting and pulling at her clothes and hair obviously nervous. Eleven years later and she was still doing it.

"Do you remember when you fell out of that tree?"

Ramona smiled at George's comment but she didn't look up at him. "Yeah, and you caught me."

"Cause you slipped."

"It was yours and Fred's fault I was up it in the first place."

"You didn't have to climb up it." George reminded her, "You just wanted to prove a point."

"Proved it though didn't I? Just as tough as you and Fred. I remember though, when you caught me, that was the moment I fell in love with you."

George looked up at her stunned. "What?"

"Yeah, when you caught me, I remember you holding me asking if I was alright. And you refused to put me down until we got back to the house. When I got home I told my mum I was going to marry you." She started laughing and covered her mouth trying to lessen the noise coming from her. "I even wrote Mrs Ramona Weasley on everything for a week."

"Only a week?" George asked a little insulted.

"Yeah, you locked me in that cupboard and I went off you straight again."

"Ah, yeah." George smiled to himself thinking about it. "So how long were you in there?"

"Three hours. I fell asleep." Ramona moved across the small space sitting next to George and resting her head on his shoulder. He moved his hand over and kissed the top of her head resting his cheek against it. "Me and Fred,"

"Yeah?"

"We are…going to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't really take toad face anymore, and we might have found a shop, you know, for Weasleys Wizards wheezes. So we don't really need our newts."

Ramona was sat up looking at him now. "Well, when where you planning on doing this?"

"Next week?"

She starred at floor wanting to avoid all eye contact. She even tried slipping her hand away from his but he just held on tighter. "You won't even notice I'm gone you'll be so busy with your exams. Plus it's summer soon."

George was expecting her to shout at him, be angry that he hadn't of told her sooner. Truth was he didn't know how too, he knew staying at Hogwarts was stupid especially with what he and Fred wanted to do. He was only really staying so he could be with Ramona more. She finally look at him, George was completely shocked to see a small smile on her face as she leant over and kissed his cheek.

"Your mum's going to kill you."


	35. Ministry

**Ministry**

It was well into June now and Fred and George were gone. They had left after setting off their portable swamp outside Umbridges office. Flitwick still couldn't get rid of it.

Ramona was so distracted studying for her exams she completely forgot about the whole Preston ordeal until she came across that book again. She didn't know what to do, she thought about writing to George to tell him what she thought, at least that way he couldn't see the sorry look in his face while he thought she was completely nuts.

All the exams were finally over and Ramona was walking along the corridor when suddenly a very battered Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville ran up to her. They stood there awkwardly starring at her while she eyed them up and down. "What the bloody hell happened to you lot?"

"Malfoy/s lot." Ron muttered rubbing the back off his neck.

"Umbridge is with Harry and Hermione; she was going to use the Crutiutus curse on him." It was Ginny who spoke now pushing her way to the front of the four.

Ramona arched an eyebrow still looking them over. "Right, why exactly?"

Neville coughed slightly and Ramona looked over glancing at the lump over his eye. "Harry thought Sirius was in trouble, thinks he is. We're going to London; Harry thinks he is in the ministry."

"Would you care to join us?" Luna asked her in dreamy way.

"What? No way." Neville spoke while Ginny joined in. "Yeah, imagine what George would do if he found out we let you go."

Ramona just rolled her eyes at the comment. "Yeah, because George doesn't get himself into all sorts of trouble does he? Besides, you never know when you need a Metamorphmagus. I'm definitely coming."

"Ram."

"Neville, shut up."

As they walked deeper into the ministry Ramona started to feel sick, she felt like an idiot for coming along in the first place.

The others started to wander off looking for Harry's Godfather. Ramona became distracted by the millions of orbs that situated on the thousands of shelves. As Ramona stood there starring at the round objects. She could hear the others in the distance, Harry talking more than the others. She didn't even notice the man standing behind her until his hand was over her mouth dragging her out of view from the others. She started to bring her wand but he grabbed it quickly prying it from her hand. She felt like everything was moving in slow-motion.

As he held her there hand still firmly over her mouth she recognized him, it was the guy from Hogsmeade. He moved his hand slowly from her face as she starred at him in disbelief. "So did you figure it out?" He gave her a half smile that made her heart beat in her throat.

His face started to slowly change, his features contorting, his beard disappearing, until a very tired, very pale Preston was standing in front of her.

Ramona couldn't breathe in that instant, all she could think of doing was flinging her arms around him and burying her face into his shoulder. His own arms snaked around her as he held her close. "You grew up too bloody fast." He muttered stroking her hair.

There were suddenly more voices, ones Ramona didn't recognize. "Preston what are you doing here?"

"Not now." He whispered. "You have to go."

"But,"

"Go!" He muttered pushing her out. She stumbled slightly before looking back, but he was gone. Before she could even think about doing anything Spells were being cast in every direction and she could see Death Eaters appearing and disappearing in every direction.

One of them appeared in front of her, smirking at her. "Hello Pretty." He grabbed her head smashing it into a shelf of the orbs; Ramona could feel the warm blood trickling down the face. "STUPFY!" The death eater flew backwards while Ramona felt Neville grabbing her hand. "Are you ok? Ram!" She struggled to get up as Neville pulled her to her feet. "Yeah…just...my head."

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!"

"Neville, I can't...I feel sick."

"Ram I know but we've got to go!" he dragged her along catching up with the others who were running for the door as the objects started to fall and smash all around them. Next thing she knew she was being pushed through the door, and then she was on the floor. She could still feel the blood gushing from her head. She felt sick, like she was going to pass out right there. As she pushed herself up off the floor she felt like she was being dragged across the room, like it was spinning wildly and she just couldn't stop. Even when she was suddenly still with an arm wrapped around her neck she still felt like she was spinning. "What the hell happened to you?" someone hissed in her ear.

Ramona looked up slowly and noticed her brother, but in his other form, had his arm wrapped around her and was pointing the tip of his wand towards her face.

"I…what….What are…" She started to look around the large room and noticed the others being held by Death Eaters. Bellatrix was holding onto Neville who was starring in Ramona's direction.

"Oh god, you're not...you can't be..." He started to struggle against him but he gripped on tighter.

"NO. NO!"

"Vadin! Will you shut that girl up!" Lucius called over before paying his attention back to Harry.

"It's not what you think Ram, calm down." He hissed.

"….you're with them?"

She felt a sudden gush of air behind her and Preston was gone. She climbed off the rock and ran over to others who were hunched on the floor, away from the fighting but watching intently.

She slid down next to Luna covering her arms with her head. "Ramona? You look awfully pale."

"Do I….Luna?"

That was the last thing Ramona remembered, because next everything went black.


	36. Hospital

**Hospital **

Fred entered the bedroom to see George lying on his bed reading the daily prophet, not a care in the world. His mum had just told him what happened at the ministry, Ron and Ginny had come out a little worse for wear, but Ramona unconscious? He didn't know how he was going to tell George that.

"The Daily prophet is filled with so much rubbish it makes me sick. Have you read it today?"

"No, I haven't."

"It's Bollocks. They are trying to cover up the fact what's-his-face is back too hard. Idiots."

"George." Fred's voice was very soft when he said his brother's name, causing automatic concern.

"Fred? What's wrong?"

"I just spoke to mum. Apparently the three have gotten themselves into trouble again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they went down to ministry, because Harry saw something happening to Sirius. Like with dad, remember?"

George sat up moving to the edge of his bed and nodded. "Yeah. I remember."

"Apparently, it was just a trick. Death Eaters showed up, but then so did the order. Sorted it out. Kind of." Fred took a seat on his bed facing his brother who looked utterly confused.

"Sirius…Died. Killed by that Lestrange woman."

"Bloody Hell. Sirius? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that…that's ruddy awful." George said looking at the floor and rubbing his neck. "Poor Harry."

"That's not all."

George head snapped up to look at his brother. "What?"

"Well, Ginny, and Neville went with them"

"WHAT? Ginny? Is she stupid?" He was almost yelling now as he leapt off the bed.

"And…Ramona."

George's eyes went wide. "Please tell me this is a bloody bad joke. Stick to the pranks Fred."

"It's not. Mum just got word from Dad, they're all at getting looked over and, Ramona is..."

"Fred…" George took two big steps over standing directly in front of him. "Is she ok?"

Fred sighed and looked at the floor. "She's unconscious. Some Death Eater banged her head pretty badly; there was a ton of bl,"

That was when Fred realised George had already left.

When George arrived at the Hospital he saw Ramona's parents sitting outside one of the small rooms. As soon as her mum got a glimpse of George she ran over hugging him tightly. She had never done that before. "So glad you're here George, There is a Healer in with her now."

"When I catch the bloody Death eater who did this." George heard her father grumble from her seat before paying his attention back to Ramona's mum.

"They think it's just the loss of blood, plus the fact she received a nasty bump. She could be out for a few hours." She finished giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

"I came as soon as I found out. I've already check on my sister, but she was fine."

"Yes, Ramona should be ok too." Her voice broke slightly and George knew why. She had already lost one child, and the thought of losing another was probably killing her.

The healer suddenly came out glancing over at Ramona's parents before directing his gaze to George. "It's ok." Her father said standing from his seat. "He's practically family." George felt his heart swell a little. He had never really spoken to Ramona's father, but the fact he said that earned him some new found respect.

"I've done a few healing spells to her head. There was no permanent damage. Just a nasty bump, the reason there was so much bloody was because the damage was inflicted in that area."

"When will she wake up?" George chimed in, his voice shaking a little.

"She was awake a few moments ago. So at least we know she's conscious. Right now she just needs some rest. She should stay here for a few days."

"Our daughter was awake and you didn't inform us?" George could tell her Dad was reframing from screaming at the guy.

"It was only briefly, she said something about a Preston?"

George saw Ramona's mother freeze and look over at the husband.

"Anything else?" She asked but the healer shook his head. She nodded starring at floor and Ramona's dad looked over at George. "Listen son, would you mind sitting with Ramona for a bit? While I take my wife out for some air?"

"Sure thing Mr Hodges." With a nod her dad left holding on to his wife's hand and George entered the room. Everything was white and spotless; it was a tad bit depressing to look at. Ramona was asleep soundly, the covers hunched all around her. He took a seat in the chair next to the bed and reached out for her hand entwining his fingers with hers.

"I was so worried about you." He muttered. "I thought something really bad had happened. Do you know how stupid you were going off with them lot? Don't you know what happens when Harry goes anywhere? Trouble follows." He lifted her hand to his lips kissing the back of it gently, and then resting his cheek against it. "It's ok if you don't wake up right now. Just make sure you do soon."

* * *

Preston roamed the Hallways of St. Mungos waiting for George to leave. His parents had already left; walking straight passed him, not paying any attention to him. It broke his heart a little that he couldn't walk straight up to them and tell them how sorry he was. George eventually exited the room being dragged out by Mrs. Weasley who was shouting something about him not spending the whole night there. Preston was a little worried George would recognize him from Hogsmeade, but he was so busy arguing with his mother as they walked down the hall he didn't even notice.

Preston slipped into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Ram?" Je gently nudged her but she didn't stir. So he did the only thing he could do in a situation like this. He pinched her nose cutting off her air.

She started to wiggle in her sleep before batting at his hand and opening her eyes in horror.

"What, what the bloody hell!"

"Sorry. Couldn't think of any other way to wake you." She shuffled back on her bed away from Preston as he changed his features back to normal. "Are you ok? Your head."

"I'm fine." She hissed not looking at him.

"Ram."

"You're with them. Those bloody Death Eaters...what…I don't."

"I'm not...not really."

"Then what the hell was that today! What the fuck was going on?"

Preston hung his head a little ashamed. "After I finished school. They came to me."

"What? Who?"

"Lucius Malfoy. He was…trying to get me to join them. Remember the world cup? What happened?"

She slowly nodded. "You were there. I knew I saw you."

"You saw me?"

"I thought I did. I wasn't too sure."

"Well, after that happened. I realised how, wrong it was. What they were trying to do. I got scared. So I came up with a plan. Fake my own death." Ramona starred at Preston who was avoiding all eye contact, instead just looking at the bed sheets. "They threatened you, you know. Mum. Dad. Said If I didn't join them, they would kill you. And that there was no point in hiding, because they would get to you. So I did the only thing I could think of. I thought if I was dead, they wouldn't bother. What's the point of harassing a dead man's family?"

"But, the body."

"Was just some really old guy, he was on a brink of death when I found him so I,"

"Gave him Polyjuice potion." Ramona finished for him earning a confused look. "I'm not stupid Preston, after what happened in Hogsmeade I thought, I just knew. I figured that bit out."

"Apparently when people die after they have taken it, the effects last longer. I stole some of the Potion, been carrying it around for months. Then that just feel into my lap. He didn't have any family; no one was going to miss him. It was that or kill," his voice broke and he suddenly stopped talking, biting the inside of his cheek.

"So why are you with them now?"

He started to smile and looked up at her. "Bloody Dumbledore. He found me. Living in some old house. That man bloody knows everything. He asked me to be part of the Order, a…silent member. He asked me using my power, to disguise myself and join them. Try and find out what they are doing. It's a lot harder than it looks, they don't trust me enough yet, so I get told stuff either right before it happens or just after its bloody happening. Had to help break those scum bags out of Azkaban, and that Cunt Bellatrix, sorry, bad word I know, but she is. She tortures people just for the hell of it. It's fucking disgusting."

Ramona sat there taking everything in. she could feel the anger welling up inside her. Professor Dumbledore knew this whole time her brother was alive? That made her blood boil.

"Wait, so why did you come back? That day in Hogsmeade?"

"I heard them talking about you. The fact you can change as well, the reason they wanted me to join in the first place was because of the fact I can change into anyone, but now that I'm well – dead, They need someone else. Quite frankly they are a bit scared to go after dad."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not really sure, yeah Dads an Auror but…he's not really...scary. Not like Moody.

"Oh."

"So that's why I came, to check on you. And...Well…to see you. You are my baby sister. I'm able to see mum and dad anytime but I have to be careful. Seeing you is a bit harder."

"Why didn't you just ask Dumbledore? Why the bloody hell did you just grab me off the street.

"I don't get too see him that often, and well, after hearing them talking about...I just freaked out. Ok? I was worried. And I'm sorry for that, I panicked."

"But now you're going to disappear again." Ramona muttered in a tiny. "Do you have any idea what you put us through? Mum, Dad. Me."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was trying to protect you." He scooted over and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. "I'm not leaving again. But you can't tell anyone Ram. You can't tell mum and dad. And no, you can't tell George."

"But."

"I know you trust him but he might tell Fred. And Fred can't keep his mouth shut."

He felt her nod against his shoulder, hugging him back a little tighter.


	37. Bored

**Bored **

Ramona had to stay at the hospital for three more days before she was allowed back home. Upon entering her bedroom she saw her trunk from school and started to unpack, putting all her school books away, clothes, even cleaning it out before shoving it under her bed, like she did every year. The side of her head still hurt, this weird stinging sensation had plagued her for the last couple of hours. Her head generally hurt about thinking about her brother. Preston was back, he was alive. Working with Death Eaters...the whole thing made her want to be sick. The worse part of it was that she couldn't tell anyone. She sat at dinner with her parents looking back and forth from them, not really touching her food. She wanted to stand up and scream at them, tell them about Preston but she had promised him. And she hated it.

She didn't hear from George much. He would write to her but was so busy getting the shop ready with Fred he didn't even really have time for that. But that didn't stop her from going the burrow a lot, hanging out with Ginny. But it was kind of gross listening to her go on about Dean Thomas.

"And then, he reached round and,"

"WOAH! Ginny, do not want to hear this!" Ramona said rolling over on Ginny's bed and placing the pillow over her head.

"Oh come on, I need someone to talk about this. Who am I going to talk to? Ron?"

"Urgh. No. but I don't tell you stuff about George."

"Why would you? He's my brother?"

"Exactly. Ginny, I will talk to you about anything. But not that." Ramona replied, chucking the pillow at Ginny who caught it expertly. "I thought you liked Harry anyway?" she continued, arching an eyebrow slightly.

"What?" Ginny scoffed. "No."

Ramona rolled her eyes staring up at Ginny's ceiling.

"You know when George sees your hair he will freak out. He hates it short."

"Like I care. It's not that short anyway." She tugged on a strand of hair that was now down to her chin before giving a slight huff. "Next time I see him it will probably be down to my arse."

Ramona was sat up in her bedroom reading when she heard the knock on her door. She automatically assumed it was her mother so set the book down and lay on her bed closing her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for another lecture about having gone off to the ministry with them lot, she had received five already.

The door creaked open but her eyes remained firmly shut. She heard the door shut but just as she was going to open her eyes there were footsteps across her floor, then the weight shift on her bed.

Lips were suddenly against her cheek and she opened her eyes slowly to see George hovering over her.

"I knew you were awake, you're so crap at that."

"Shut up, I thought you were my mum."

"She let me up." He said brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. "You ok?"

"Yeah...you?"

"Fine. We finished the shop, so we're going to open Monday."

"That's brilliant." Ramona said sitting up "You did that quickly."

"Yeah, being a wizard helps with that."

He watched her for a moment before bringing a hand slowly up and running it through her short locks. "Cut your hair again?"

"Yeah...why? Don't you like it?" She asked and pushed herself off bed moving straight to her wardrobe.

He smiled, shaking his head. "Whatever length it is it will look good. I just like it long." She gave him an odd look before turning back to her wardrobe.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over this weekend, considering I haven't even spent more than five minutes with you since summer has started. And I always sneak over here to sleep. So, it would make it fair." George stated fiddling with his jacket buttons.

"Yeah sure, you going to ask my mum though?"

They both raced down the stairs into the kitchen where Ramona's mum was making tea. As soon as they entered she smiled at them both. "Oh, look who's out of her cave."

"Funny." Ramona groaned leaning on the counter. "Actually, speaking of me living in my bedroom and only coming out to eat. Can I stay over at George's?"

He mum raised an eyebrow and looked over at George who was standing there awkwardly. "You mean, the burrow?"

"No. The shop."

"By yourself?"

"Well, Fred will be there. Obviously. And George said he would sleep on the sofa."

"Sure he did." Her mother sighed, grabbing a mug from the cupboard. "George, could you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Sure." He replied. "I'll go wait in the living room."

As soon as the door was closed Rachel turned back to her daughter and sighed softly. "I am going to your Aunts tonight, so I don't really want you by yourself. And your father will be gone until Tuesday with the Order…doing...business."

She saw the pleading look in Ramona's eyes and sighed gently. "I guess it would be ok."

"The whole weekend?" Ramona asked quietly while her mother gave her a long look.

"I suppose. Anything to get you out of that room."

George gave her a tour of the shop before dragging her upstairs to his and Fred's apartment. He went to chuck her bag in his room as she wandered around the apartment surprised at how neat everything was.

"Hey, has your mum been here lately?" she called.

"No, we usually go back to the burrow." He replied. This shocked her a little more.

She took a seat on the large brown sofa as George entered the room slumping down next to her. "You seem off." He muttered resting his head on her shoulder.

"Off?"

"Yeah. Like, there's something on your mind?"

_'Only the fact my brother is actually alive and I can't tell a bloody soul'_ she thought, frustrated. "Not really. Guess the thing that happened at the ministry had we can of weirded out. Plus Harry's godfather being killed. I wasn't even awake to see it happen but it still freaks me out."

He looked over at her and saw the hurt expression on her face, but it wasn't just that. Right then she looked like she was carrying the whole world on her shoulders, and she was struggling.

"You can tell me you know whatever is bothering you."

She bit her lip and starred out of the large window, watching the sun sink slowly. "I wish I could, but I can't."

"Ram."

"Just leave it George." She said rising from the sofa and walking to his bedroom.

George rolled over reaching out to the space next to him, which was empty. His head snapped up, his eyes still half closed as he looked around the bedroom, no sign of her. He climbed out of bed and walked in his zombie like state out of the bedroom rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Upon entering the living room he saw Ramona sat on the sofa giving him a small smile as he came in.

"I thought you were asleep." She asked.

"Were being the appropriate word." He said sitting down next to her. "Why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

He shrugged running his fingers through his hair. "Not sure really, guess I sensed you weren't there." His other hand went down to her thigh giving it a small squeeze, his fingers gently stroking her inner thigh.

A small laugh came from her and she smiled at him. "That tickles George."

"Oh really?" He got a sly look in his eye and Ramona instantly became terrified. "No! George don't!"

"Don't what?" He asked leaning up on his knees next to her. "Do this?" He started to attack her stomach tickling her on any exposed skin he could reach while she screamed and giggled. "NO GEORGE STOP IT!" she jumped up from the sofa breathing heavily but smiling none the less. "Don't you dare, Weasley."

He got up slowly a smile spread across his face. "You know I forgot how ticklish you were."

"George! You dare! I hate being tickled." He was standing right in front of her now and she brought a hand up placing it forcefully against his chest. "Don't."

"That's not what I had in mind." He said leaning down to kiss her. Her throat went dry and she could feel his heart hammering against his chest at this proximity. He grabbed her pulling her close, placing a hand flat against her back as the other stroked her neck.

"Fred?"

George's eyes flung open. "Uh, I'm George..."

"No, I meant, is Fred here?"

"Oh, no he's staying over at…someone's. Why?"

She shrugged slightly smiling at him before going back into the bedroom. George immediately followed, slamming his bedroom door behind him. Ramona stood there smiling at him as she pulled her top over her head and let it drop to the floor. He eyed her hungrily focusing on her hands which were playing with the band on her shorts.

George copied her own action discarding his own top then taking three long strides towards her. She met him halfway way reaching up to kiss him deeply, her hands at the back of his neck. His hands slid down to her backside and a small breathy moan escaped her as his teeth pulled slightly on her bottom lip.

"When the hell did you get like this?" George groaned as her mouth started to work on his neck. He was surprised he had even managed to say that, his brain was working in frenzy as her hand slipped down to his groin causing him to groan loudly.

"George,"

"Yeah..."

"Now."

"What?"

"Now."

She stared up at him and George felt his mouth go instantly dry, swallowing whatever little moisture was left as he thought about what she said. "You mean..."

"Yeah." She said in a breathy whisper.

George would have loved nothing more than to do that. He looked over to the bed and then back to her, her gorgeous blue eyes gazing up at him as she waited for his response. Then he shook his head.

"Why not?" She asked quietly.

"Because I'm not sure you really want to."

"But I do."

He shook his head again. "No you don't." He sat down on the bed and pulled her toward him so she landed in his lap. He kissed her arm, her shoulder, all the time she was watching him her eyes glassy from the tears that threatened to fall.

"Is it me?" she finally asked. "Do you think I'm hideous?"

"Oh gosh no." he said with a chuckle. "Are you mental? I think you're beautiful and I would love nothing more than to share that with you, but I have a feeling you're doing it because you feel like you need to do it for me, not for you."

Her eyes searched his for a moment. "But I do want this."

"Well, we can wait a bit longer than can't we? Hell I'll gladly wait forever for you."

The smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and George learned up, placing a gently kiss against her lips.


	38. Mental

**Mental**

Ramona lay sprawled out on the sofa reading, occasionally glancing over at her mother who was knitting in the corner. Lately she had noticed her mother has been more depressed, going to her room to cry more, just generally not bothering with anything. But today was one of her good days and Ramona couldn't help but smile at her.

"What do you think?" She asked holding up the little pink cardigan.

"It's lovely mum."

"I hope your aunt likes it" She sighed bundling up her knitting needles. "Perhaps we should go see Preston?"

Ramona almost dropped the book as she scrambled to sit up. "What?" She asked nervously, earning an odd look from her mother. "At the cemetery." Her mum continued as she stared at her daughter.

"Oh, Right….yeah."

"And don't forget, Sunday the Weasleys are coming over."

"All of them?"

Her mum nodded standing from her chair. "For a meal."

"Why?"

Ramona's mum tutted starting to walk out of the room and Ramona quickly followed her into the kitchen. "We've known them for years." She said. "And Arthur and Molly were really quite helpful after, well, I just thought it would be a nice idea."

"Right." Ramona sighed opening the fridge and grabbing the apple juice.

"I thought you would go off to see George today? And don't drink out of the carton."

The box hadn't even reached Ramona's lips when her mum said that, so she slammed open a cupboard door and reached for a glass. "I don't need to spend all my time with George."

"But you two were inseparable since he finished his shop."

In truth Ramona had felt bad for abandoning her mum so much, knowing Preston was alive she felt slightly better, even if the pressure of lying to everyone was causing her to be more moody than ever, but her mum, she was still living with the fact her son was dead and she had no idea why.

"Well, I wanted to spend more time with you."

Rachel gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine, honestly."

After the Cemetery Ramona's mum headed off to her aunts leaving Ramona to head home by herself, she loved her aunt but didn't really want to spend an afternoon listening to her talk about how happy she was and watch her mother put on a fake smile while inside she was practically dying.

When she arrived home she slumped up to her bedroom only to be met by Preston sitting on her bed looking deathly pale. He glanced up at her and she saw his eyes were bloodshot and tired; he looked like he hadn't sleep in days.

"What are you doing here? What if mum and dad saw you?" she hissed as she closed her bedroom door.

He went to speak but instead shook his head, swallowing hard.

"Preston..."

It seemed to come out, as soon as he opened his mouth he couldn't stop talking. "They were getting suspicious," He croaked "This one guy, Yaxley, kept going on and on about how I wasn't 'pulling my weight'. How I couldn't be trusted. So they brought this muggle born in, and told me to prove my worth."

"But, you didn't...just," Ramona couldn't think. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"No. I didn't. I said I proved myself by breaking them out of Azkaban."

"That was you?"

He nodded sharply, "Me and a couple of others."

"You know Bellatrix destroyed Neville's parent's right? They are now in St. Mungos. They don't even know who on earth Neville is."

"Yeah." He muttered. "Bellatrix goes on about it a lot."

"That's enough Preston, Talk to Dumbledore; tell him you can't do this anymore. Then you can come home! Dad can protect you; he's an Auror for heaven's sake!"

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is! Tell Dumbledore you don't want to do it anymore!"

"THEN WHAT?" He yelled standing up sharply. "WHAT THE FUCK THEN? HIDE OUT HERE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE?"

"That's what you're doing now! What if they find out who you are Preston? You might as well have just joined them in the first place instead of putting us through all this shit. Have you seen mum lately? Do you know how depressed she is? She's practically killing herself."

"I was trying, to, protect you."

"You honestly though that DEATH EATERS, of all people, would stop coming after us just because you're dead? Are you that stupid?"

"It's not my fault they want us! Blame dad if anyone."

"What?" She spat. "Blame dad for what?"

"He's the reason we're like this in the first place, when I was little I begged dad not to tell anyone I was like him. I just wanted to be normal. Then you came along and you were the same. We didn't stand a fucking chance. Remember all the bullying when you were a kid? If dad had kept his mouth shut no one would have found out about us!"

"Everyone always finds out everything Preston. You didn't have to go along with Dumbledore; you didn't have to fake your death. Don't go blaming other people, because YOU fucked up. We are the way we are, we can't change that!"

She throat felt raw from screaming, Preston was stood over her breathing heavily, his jaw locked. "Fuck this." He shouted pushing past her.

"Where are you going?" She couldn't stop the sob that escaped her throat, the hot tears spilling from her eyes.

"You know, I came back to make sure you were ok. You're my little sister and I love you, but fuck this if you're just going to shout at me and make me feel worse."

Her bedroom door slammed and she heard a loud cracking sound as he apparated from the house.

When George arrived in the kitchen that morning Ramona mum gave him a small smile. "Couldn't stay away?"

"Not for long." He chuckled. "She upstairs?"

"No, she's at the bottom of the Garden. Actually I'm glad you're here George. We went to see Preston's grave the other day and ever since Ramona has been in an awful mood, she won't talk to me."

"Oh, well. I guess I could try talking to her."

She gave him a final smile before he made his way out back, following the small path. She was laying in the over grown grass starring at the sky when George stood over her, casting a shadow over her.

"Lovely weather for it."

"For what?" She murmured as he took a sea next to her.

"No idea. What are you doing down here anyway?"

She pushed herself, up rubbing her eyes. "When I'm not in the house Mum can't bombard me with questions. Why aren't you talking? Is something wrong? Blah freaking blah."

"Why aren't you talking to your mum?"

"Worried I'll say the wrong thing, or something I shouldn't."

He gave her an odd look but decided not to say anything else on the matter. "So, school next week."

"Hm."

"Uh, you excited?" She shrugged and he let out a soft sigh. "I can't talk to you when you're like this, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him and he saw for the first time how tired and pale she looked, and her eyes were red, like she had been crying for a good couple of hours. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh come on." He said wrapping an arm around her. "What can't you tell me?"

Ramona sighed and clenched her jaw. "I…had a fight, the other day."

"With your mum?"

She shook her head. "With Preston." She whispered. George tried to stop the look of shock coming over his face, but in truth that was the last thing he had expected her to say. "Uh, Ram...what you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? He's alive, he's not dead. And the other day him and I had a screaming match in my bedroom because he's an idiot."

His arm slowly fell from around her as he starred at her in disbelief. She continued talking, explaining pretty much everything had happened, at the ministry. The hospital. What her brother was doing. She could feel all the pressure being released from her as she went on and on only stopping to let George take it in.

When she finished he opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking a bit like a gold fish, apparently not being able to say what he wanted to. "Wow, that's….uh…Ram are you sure this happened?"

She immediately stood up and started to storm towards the house. "Ram wait!" George yelled grabbing her arm but she snatched it away. "No! I knew you wouldn't believe me, you just think I'm insane."

"It's not that …I don't believe you."

"You just think I'm losing it?"

"Ram, you have to admit it sounds,"

"OH MY GOD. You know what? Fuck you George. Actually go and fuck yourself."

"Ram!"

When she entered the house she slammed the door shut and locked it but George pulled his wand out, ready to unlock it.

"Don't you dare!" She shouted at him through the glass. "Go away George!"

He watched her as she stormed through the kitchen and disappeared into the hall. He stood there holding his wand, ready to open the door. He knew that he couldn't just go and leave it like this, but he wasn't sure what to think. Why didn't he just believe her and now he had this feeling in his gut that wouldn't go away.

So he decided to just go home.

On Sunday Ramona sat between Ginny and Bill as George starred at her from across the table. Everyone was merrily chatting about work and going back to school, while the two remained in deathly silence. Since he was there last his rage had been building, mainly towards her over reaction of how he took and it, and partly because she had been keeping it from him for this long. He couldn't stop himself from being angry, and the fact she wasn't talking to him about it was making him feel worse.

"Lovers tiff?" Bill said causing everyone to stop talking and look at the pair.

"Something like that." Fred muttered and Ramona's eyes shot up.

"Did you tell him?" She asked and George looked at her angrily. "Of course I didn't! Are you nuts?"

"Well apparently you think so." She spat, her chair scrapping across the floor as she stood up and left the dining room.

"Well what was that about?" Ginny asked as everyone stared at George. "I don't know. I need to get back to the shop. Thanks for dinner Mr and Mrs Hodges." He stood and apparated from the Room, then everyone's attention turned to Fred who was shovelling food into his mouth. "What?" he asked "You do realise he was making that stuff about needing to get back to the shop up right?" he rolled his eyes continuing to eat.


	39. Making Up

**Making Up**

"For Merlin's sake man, just go see her! She goes back to school tomorrow you might not get another change until December, and to be honest I don't want you sitting around in your boxers until then." Fred was staring down at his brother who was laid face down on the sofa. He had found him in this position when he came back from dinner on Sunday, and the only time George had moved was to occasionally eat, go to bed, or to use the bathroom.

"She doesn't want to see me." He mumbled. "She hates me."

"I doubt that, she's just upset. Girls get over emotional after fights, it's a known fact. Go there be all romantic and woo her back. Taking some chocolate might even help."

George glanced over at Fred who was standing across the room, arms folded. "Do it or I will go there and drag her here."

"I can't just apparate there. If I just show up in her bedroom she'll freak. Especially this late. And if I show up in her kitchen then her dad will curse me into next year."

"Then think of something else. Just, Go! Do something about it!"

Huffing, George pushed himself up and grabbed a t-shirt that was discarded on the floor tugging it on. He quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his wand standing up. "How do I look?"

Fred cocked an eyebrow. In all honesty George looked a right state, his hair disbelieved, bags under his eyes. And the most important part, he had forgotten to put his trousers on. All in all he looked a bit pathetic, but Fred thought Ramona might take pity on him in this state and it might soften her up a bit. "You look fine mate."

Nodding George apparated out of the apartment. Fred rolled his eyes as he made his way to bed.

He almost yelled when he appareted outside Ramona's house into the freezing cold. Cursing as he looked down at himself and realising he forgot an essential part of his outfit. He grabbed a stone off the ground and threw it at Ramona's window, at least hoping it was hers. It was the highest on the house, and seeing as her bedroom was at the top of the house it seemed like the logical option. Again he kept throwing rocks until he heard a noise behind him and saw a man walking past, staring at him as though George were insane.

"Alright mate." George said giving a wave and man started to walk away faster. He was about to throw another rock when her bedroom light turned on and the window suddenly opened. Ramona looked down yawning, and then she saw George the scowl returned. "George." she whispered but it was still loud enough for him to hear. He gave a slight wave and saw her roll her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I…wanted to see you."

"It's 12.30 at night George."

"Yeah…"

"George, go away!" she said starting to close the window.

"Wait!"

He saw her movements freeze and the window slowly opened again as she looked down at him. "Listen, Ramona, you don't need to let me up even though it's freezing down here and I am losing all feeling to anything below my neck, actually no, I can't feel my face either, but whatever. You need to hear this."

When she didn't move and continued to look down at him he carried on. "I'm sorry, for what I said when you told me, I…I was just shocked you know? It just sounded so, odd, I guess. But I don't know why I doubted you because I shouldn't of. I don't think you're a liar or crazy, and I don't want you going back to school thinking that cause, well, I really love you and I want to be with you. But I have to warn you, if we get married and you want kids, in about five minutes that is a very unlikely scenario."

He saw a small smile appear on her face and it gave him a little hope. "So, I…I guess I was just angry the other day because well, you lied,"

"I didn't lie." She interrupted, the smile gone. "I just, didn't tell you."

"Well even so, that upset me; I thought you could tell me anything, it just hurt."

She nodded her hand still clinging onto the window handle. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too." George was clinging onto himself now trying to stop his teeth from chattering. "So, I'll go now and let you sleep." He started to raise his wand when he heard her speak. "You can come up, if you want. For a bit."

He immediately apparated straight into her bedroom relishing the warmth. He heard the window close and he turned to see her stood there wearing one of his shirts her arms folded across her chest.

"You're so cheesy, George."

"Am I?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, showing up outside my house and throwing rocks at my window?" She said sitting at the head on her bed and crossing her legs.

He shrugged as he slowly made his way over to her, sitting just in front of her. "Fred said I should do some sort of gesture to help you forgive me. Did it work?"

It was her turn to shrug. "I guess." It was followed by a small smile and he nudged forward a bit sliding one of his hands onto hers

Your hands are freezing!" She cried, but still didn't let go.

"Well I have been standing outside."

She nodded kneeling up and kissing him softly, brushing her nose against his. "I am sorry." he whispered kissing him lightly again "It must have been hard, not telling anyone. Your brother is a complete arse for doing that to you."

"Just a bit...

"So you're really not angry anymore?" he asked.

"No." she stopped, backing off a little. "I was never really angry; I guess it was all just getting to me. And when you did say what you said it just gave me a reason to burst, at the wrong person. I'm sorry it was you. But, you do believe me now?"

"I do. Yes." He placed a hand on her thigh giving it a small squeeze of reassurance but also trying not to get too distracted by how soft her skin was.

"Can you stay here tonight?" She asked placing a hand over his. "I really want to be with you right now."

"Yeah sure. Of course I can."

She shut off the light. They both settled under the covers him holding her small frame close, stroking her hair.

"Uh, George. Why aren't you wearing trousers?"

"I guess I forgot them, I was kind of in a rush when I came here."

He moved a hand under her t-shirt gently rubbing her back, occasionally grazing his fingers over the bottom of her spine.

"Why do you do that?" she murmured into his neck.

"What?"

"You always want to touch my skin. You never ever touch any clothed pieces of flesh."

"It's because I like the feel of your skin, but...if you want." He smiled moving his hand down over to her bum and giving it a squeeze. "I'll touch you clothes areas more often?"

He felt her fist hit his chest but not hard enough to actually cause any pain. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to touch clothed parts?" He chuckled doing it again.

"Stop it!" She said trying to be stern but the half laugh in her voice gave her away.

He rolled her over pressing her down into the mattress. "Stop what?" He smirked kissing her chest through the t-shirt. "I'm only doing what you want."

"I never said I wanted that! I was just wondering why. "

But he was too busy kissing down her body to give a proper response. When he was down further enough he slide up her t-shirt, revealing her light blue panties he felt his groin to ache at the very sight. He leaned down placing gentle kisses on the fabric right over her warmest part, darting his tongue out slightly and hearing her gasp with each one.

"George..." Her voice sounded nervous and he was immediately hovering over her again staring at her intently, his eyes filled with lust. Hers were too.

"Ram...I'm not expecting anything." He said brushing the hair from her face. "I was just teasing. I wasn't expecting anything back."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, you just sounded odd. I never want you to feel pressured."

She smiled shaking her head. "My extremely sexy boyfriend just got me all hot and bothered that's all. Of course my voice would sound a little shaky." She sat up crashing her lips onto his. "And if you tease me anymore I might have to kill you."

He smirked pulling his t-shirt off as she did the same revealing herself to him, he was just glad he had the freedom of boxers and wasn't currently restricted in tight trousers. She started to remove her underwear but he brushed her hands away replacing them with his own, slowly sliding them down her legs. Once again resumed his position between her legs, smirking as he kissed and sucked at the soft flesh of her thigh, taking his sweet time just to reach where he wanted to go. "What...did I…say?" she managed to get out between heavy breaths, but he carried on just the same. "George don't make me beg." She groaned, and finally he pressed his tongue against the nerves causing Ramona to arch her back as she cried out.

He raised his head for a second, smirking as he did so. "Did you ever think that maybe I want you to?" He climbed back up, kissing any skin he met on the way.

"What?" She asked softly when their faces were parallel.

"Beg." He told her, his voice suddenly low and rough. Her eyes were huge as she stared at him, that lovely blue now darker. Her whole body felt hot against his as she leaned up on her elbows to meet his lips again.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her.

She licked her lips, breathing hard. He could feel the nerves dancing in his belly as she brought a hand up to stroke his cheek, a small genuine smile on her lips. "I want you…to make love to me. George. And this time, don't say no."

He studied her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly again. "Are you certain? A hundred percent no going back?"

"Yes. I want you George. Please."

He tried to resist pouncing on her as soon as she said those words, but he did his best to hold back.

"Come again?"

She moved her face closer to his her hand moving to the back of his neck sliding up into his hair. He loved it when she did that.

"Make love to me George, please. I want you George."

He was immediately fumbling, pulling his boxers down as she sat up and started fumbling through her bedside table. "What's that?" he asked as she pulled out the tiny bottle of bright pink liquid. "So I don't get pregnant." She said with a small as she took a small sip, George watching in fascination. "How bloody long have you had that?" He asked.

"A while." She shrugged. "Ever since I decided you were the person I was going to do this with."

"What?"

She didn't answer his question, only pulled him close, down on top on her as he kissed him roughly.

"Tell me to stop if you need me to, ok?"

She fiercely nodded as he nudged her knees apart, pressing his body against hers. He felt nerves pull at his stomach as his tipped pressed against her, her breath catching in her throat as he did so. "I can sto,"

"No!" she told him, kissing him again. "Please George, do it." He continued to kiss her, placing his arms either side of her so he wouldn't press his weight into her. But she was pulling at him and causing him to move lower, causing him to feel every inch of her body pressed again his and a soft moan escaped his throat.

He was waiting for to tell him to stop, anything, but she patiently watched him, waiting for his next move. This was it, no turning back. He moved, entering her at an agonizingly slow speed. She moaned against his mouth, her hand gripping a fistful of his hair.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

Ramona looked up at him, slightly shaking her head as she swallowed. "No." She whispered. "No, I like it. It doesn't hurt all that much."

He took that as his cue to move. Slowly he started to thrust into her, his face buried in her neck and his free hand gripping onto the bed sheets that he was scared could rip any second. He had no idea how long they were at it when he felt her legs wrap around his and she started to shudder underneath him saying his name over and over, he couldn't stop himself for thrusting up into her harder and harder giving it everything he had. The cries that came from her mouth were please of more and faster. He realised the harder he went the more she gripped onto him and moaned with desire. He felt his own release steadily rising, kissing her hard, moaning into her mouth. With a few more thrusts he felt his entire body tense and he was done, breathing hard against her neck as her slowly came down from his high.

"Bloody hell, George." Ramona said quietly, kissing his forehead.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"What? No, that was brilliant."

"Really?"

He pushed himself up to look at her, to see any doubt for resentment for him. But he was only met with a warm smile, her skin flushed and glowing as she looked at him. "Yeah, that was bloody fantastic."

He smiled, feeling a warm sense of self satisfaction that he managed to do that for her.

"You don't regret it?"

"Do you?" She asked.

"No, I could never regret that."

She kissed his cheek before he lay next to her, feeling the blood rushing back to his other organs and limbs. She was already curling into a ball, drifting off to sleep when he pulled her close, placing a kiss on her shoulder and feeling his own eyes drift close.


	40. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

Ramona groaned and rolled over shoving the pillow over her head. It was her birthday but why did that mean she had to get up so early? She remembered her mum the night before saying to get up at eight thirty sharp, but ignoring her wishes she had woken up at twelve thirsty, a night of reading and writing to Neville and Lavender had kept her awake until the early hours. She didn't think her mum would be that mad though seeing as she hadn't come up to shout at her for still being asleep.

When she finally rolled out of bed stepping over her pile of homework from Hogwarts she headed straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub she remembered watching Seamus burning a hole through the table during Potions not leaving that Slughorn that impressed. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact Harry was now top of the class; she had enough competition from Hermione let alone Harry joining in as well.

She glanced in the mirror and groaned yet again but she couldn't be bothered to fix her hair so she just started her descent downstairs slowly as she still felt half asleep.

She walked into the kitchen flinging the fridge door open and grabbing a carton of orange juice before shuffling to the cupboard and grabbing a glass. Then she saw them, her parents, and most of the Weasleys, including Hermione and Harry standing in the dining room shouting surprise at her.

"What...the…hell."

"Happy birthday darling." Her mum said running over and kissing her cheek. "I thought it might be nice to have everyone here for your big day."

"It's just my birthday." She whispered, horrified as she looked at the smiling faces suddenly realising she was still in her pyjamas, bed hair; in general looking rather horrid.

"Yes, but you're seventeen, grown up now." Her dad said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, I have to go hide in my bedroom for the rest of my life now." She said, running out of the kitchen with Ginny quickly following.

"Well that was embarrassing!" Ramona cried from her bathroom as she combed the knots out of her hair furiously.

"It was my mum's idea." Ginny said taking a seat on the bed.

"What?"

"She said you looked like you needed cheering up. So, what's it like?"

"What?"

"Being able to do magic outside school?"

"I don't know, I haven't done anything yet."

"Do something then!"

Ramona looked around and picked up her wand, "Uh…oh! Accio blue dress!" the item of clothing flew across the room and into her hand. "You know what, it feel pretty awesome." She smiled as she disappeared back into the bathroom to change.

"Hey, Ram?"

"Yeah?

"Do you…do you reckon he likes me?" Ginny suddenly said, looking and sounding very nervous.

Ramona popped her heard out of the bathroom. "Who? Harry? Yeah definitely, but he never exactly been vocal about his feelings, unless he's annoyed or angry."

Ginny let out a small laugh. "Yeah. I suppose. Hey I don't suppose I could come and live with you for a while, could I?"

"Sure, my mum wouldn't mind." Ramona chuckled as she left the bathroom. "Why though?"

"Bill and Phlegm's, the fact there relationship exists has made my mum unbearable. She hates her, although I do too. She was even talking about you and George the other day; I thought he was going to cry."

"What? Why?"

"You and George are the only other couple really, and you've been dating longer than Bill and Phlegm face. It kind of seems logical"

"Stop calling her phlegm!" Ramona scolded as she found the right pair of tights. "You need to get over your hatred for her."

"I will when she stops existing."

Ramona finally slipped her shoes on and did a twirl for Ginny. "Presentable?"

"Yes." Ginny smiled back. "Very."

There was a small knock on the door followed by George's voice. "You know we're all downstairs waiting for you." He called.

Ramona pulled open the door and was met by George staring hungrily at her, licking his lips. "Bloody hell you look good." He said with a small smirk.

"You make me sick." Ginny teased as she pushed past him and disappeared downstairs.

"Ready birthday girl?"

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him. "Ready.

At the end of the day the only person left was George, of course. He was lying down on her bed starring up at the Weird Sisters poster on the ceiling while she sat at her desk, reading a rather large book.

"What are you reading?"

"Advance runes translation." She muttered, turning the page.

"You're studying Ancient runes?"

"Hm, my dad took it back in the day, he said it's a good Newt to have."

"Still, it's your birthday. Take a break or something."

"I find it distracting." She said flipping the page again. Her bedroom door opened and Ramona's dad shot a glare at George who immediately sat up.

"I'm going now. Are you sure you're ok by yourself?"

Ramona finally looked up from her book. "Myself? What about Mum?"

"She's gone to your aunts, something wrong with your cousin, nothing too serious but you know how she gets."

"Right, well yeah I'll be fine. George can look after me if necessary."

Ramona's dad gave him another glare and sighed. "Fine, but when I come back I'm checking on you, and you." He said pointing at George. "Better be sleeping on the floor."

"Will do Mr Hodges." George said nervously, but this just earned him yet another glare.

As soon as the door closed and there was a loud pop George released the breath he had been holding. "Gods your dad is scary."

"Hm, he's been worse lately, more death eater attacks. He seems on edge all the time, and he's been on me more with and the whole apparating thing."

"Are you going to learn to apparate?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of scared of splinching myself."

"Don't worry about it." he said lying back down on her bed. "Your bed is so much more comfy than mine."

"Jealous?"

"A little."

She closed the book and made her way over lying down next to him and closing her eyes. "I'm so tired."

"But I didn't give you your present yet."

"Please don't let it be anything sexual, I don't have the energy."

He sniggered and shook his head. "No, you know what? It can wait. I'll give it to you at Christmas."

"Brilliant." She said kissing his cheek lightly.

Ramona bolted up when she heard the c rash from down stairs, George was still next to her, fully dressed and snoring rather loudly. "George….George!" She cried, roughly shaking him. When there was another noise she shoved him hard and he rolled off the bed with a loud thud. .

"What the hell was that?" He cried

There was suddenly another loud crash from downstairs and both of them stared at Ramona's door before looking at each other.

"No chance that's your dad?"

"I don't think so."

They both grabbed their wands and with George going first started their decent down the stairs. "Maybe you should stay up here?" George said. "Just in case."

She rolled her eyes and George didn't say another word.

Then noise was coming from the living room and they slowly made their way in, wands still ready.

"Maybe we should go get your dad." Ramona said quickly holding George back from entering. "Don't worry, it'll be ok." he told her, giving her hand a small reassuring squeeze. "Don't suppose they got you a puppy for your birthday?"

Slowly he nudged the door open and his eyes went wide with shock. Preston was sitting up against the sofa blood seeping from a large wound in his neck, the blood seeping through to his shirt. .

Ramona pushed passed George as he stood there frozen and knelt down beside her brother. "Oh Godric, what happened?"

"Happy…Birthday." He said weakly, smiling lightly. "Alright mate?" he said to George who was still in shock; even though he had believed her it was still weird to see him sitting in the living room.

"Preston, what happened?"

"We were…attacking some…Aurors. Dad was there."

"Dad? Did he see you?"

He nodded taking in a sharp breath. "He did this. He didn't know, it was, me."

"Ok. Stop talking its ok, we'll get you fixed up."

"Sp…spl."

"What? Preston."

"Splinched."

Ramona lifted up the bottom of his shirt and saw the skin was missing from parts of his torso. As if it had been ripped off."

"Oh god." She shuddered as she felt the bile rise in her throat. "George, do you know healing spells?"

"Nothing powerful enough for those types of wounds, but my mum,"

"No! George we can't get your mum! Wait!" She turned back to Preston. "If you change we could take,"

But Preston shook his head, "too, weak."

"Right, yeah. Course."

"What?" George asked.

"If we're weak or in too much pain we can't change our appearance."

"As soon, as I got hit, lost concentration. I changed back and had to get out…of there."

"Bill!" George suddenly exclaimed and the sibling stared at him.

"Bill does these types of spells all the time in Egypt, the curses and stuff really mess people up, I'm sure he could fix Preston."

"Ok, go get bill."

"Ram."

"Bill won't tell anyone Preston, you have to learn to trust people more. You're going to bleed out if we don't get you treatment soon." Preston could see the fear in her eyes, like she was about to lose her brother all over again. He nodded and closed his eyes; breathing was becoming harder by the second.

George immediately apparated back to the now dark and silent burrow. He snuck up the stairs expertly avoiding the old creaking floorboard and went into Bill's old room that he and fleur were currently sharing. Bill was laid out on his side snoring loudly, he had no idea how Fleur was asleep until he saw the ear plugs.

"Bill." He whispered gently shaking his brother. "BILL!" This time he prodded him hard in the shoulder and Bill woke up with a loud snort.

"What? What's wrong? Who's dead?"

"No one. Yet."

"Huh?"

"I just, I need to borrow you for a minute. It's about Ramona."

"George if you want more tips it's not exactly the right time."

"No! No! Listen what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Do you understand?"

"Sure." Bill said glancing over at Fleur who was fast asleep. "What's this about?"

"Preston, He…isn't dead."

Bill just looked confused. "Preston? Ramona's brother? Wow that's not funny, that's kind of sick."

"I'm not joking, he's currently sitting in Ram's living room bleeding to death and turning their beige sofa to a lovely shade of red. Bill I need you to come and do some healing spells; neither of us know any on this kind of scale."

Bill kept starring at George before letting out a small sigh.

"So, he's in her living room huh?"

When they arrived Ramona had Preston head resting on her lap and a cloth pressed to the wound in his throat. Bill didn't say a word to Ramona as he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder letting her know he had to take over now. Bill pulled Preston from the sofa, laying him out on the floor and started working on his wounds with various spells and potions he had brought with him.

Every time Preston yelped or let out a small cry George could see Ramona's flinching and scrunching her face up, just like she could feel what her brother was going through. After a while she couldn't take it and fled out to her hall, George following a few short moments later.

He slid down next to her on the floor wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "He's going to be ok you know, it's just looks a lot worse than it actually is."

"Did you see all that blood?"

"It just looks like more than it is. Once time I wacked Fred over the head with a broom, it was the tiniest cut but the blood gushing out of his head, I ruined about nine tea towels trying to stop it."

"Looks like I ruined my dress as well," She said tugging at it and showing George the dark red all over it. "Good thing we've got wooden floors." She was still starring down at the floor, but she moved in a bit closer to George, resting her head against his chest.

"We can get that out, it will take two seconds. I know its freaky seeing Preston like that."

"It's not that, not really. It's just…" she took in a deep breath and look over to the living room door. "My dad did that; he was able to hurt someone in that way."

"Well he is an Auror. They're trained to do that when necessary. That's what he does; they have to stop death eaters at any cost."

"Preston told me he wasn't doing anything though when Dad just went after him, he said he was just trying to get out of there. I just never really thought about my dad like that, in his job. He always tells me I shouldn't do it though. I remember Preston mentioning it once and Dad flipped out, he wants me to do something boring and safe, like be a librarian or something."

George chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess. You have to think about what your dad's seen in his job, just look at mad eye. Complete nutter. Brilliant, but a loony."

A loud scream came from the living room but Ramona didn't even flinch. "My life is so fucked up."

Bill walked out of the living room and took a seat on the other side of Ramona. "He's going to be ok, he needs a bit of rest, but I've seen a lot worse than that."

"Thanks Bill, I really appreciate it. Sorry for waking you."

"It's fine. What the hell's going on though?"

"George can you tell him? I need to talk to Preston."

"Course."

Ramona pushed herself off the floor and went into the living room; Preston was laid out on the sofa starring at her as she took a seat on the edge.

"Idiot." She muttered and he nodded. "I agree."

He sat up a little, groaning the whole time. "I need to go back, if I'm gone for too long."

"Can you change back?"

"Once those potions Bill gave me kick in."

"Right, how are you going to explain getting fixed up though?"

"Say I tortured a healer into doing it?"

"Lovely."

"Listen, when you go back to school, be careful. They are planning something soon, it's involving Draco."

"That worm? What could he possibly do?"

"I don't know. I keep hearing conversations here and there. Just, keep an eye out. Give Harry a warning?"

"Ok, I'll try."

He stood up wobbling a little and she grabbed a hold on him keeping himself steady. "I can't believe I splinched myself."

"Well you were hurt; I'm not surprised you weren't concentrating."

"Remember to concentrate when you do it, I don't want you ending up with half a body."

"Will do."

He placed a kiss on her forehead giving her another smile. "Tell Bill thanks again."

He apparated and George entered hovering by the door. "Bill's gone. Don't worry, he won't be telling anyone, in fact he said tonight never happened. Just an odd dream."

She nodded and pulled out her wand starting to clean the blood from the floor and the marks disappeared from the sofa. Once George made his way over and starting to pull her into a hug but she brought a hand up keeping him at a distance. "Let me shower first, then you can hug me all you want."


	41. Returning The Favour

**Returning The Favour **

Ramona and Neville were sat on one of the sofas in the common room, her Charms book spread across both their laps. "Can I turn the page yet?" She sighed.

"Hold on a second, you're a faster reader then me."

There was a short silence and he nodded so she could turn the page.

"I can't believe you lost your book." She sighed again, rolling her eyes and Neville nudged her in the ribs. "I didn't lose it, I leant it to Seamus who lost it."

"Oh Merlin! Bloody hell!"

Ramona suddenly sprung up, causing the book to fall to the floor with a small thud, and started rummaged around in her pocket. Neville picked the book off the floor and stared at her like she was losing it. "What on earth,"

"It's, My DA corn." She said pulling it out of her pocket, "It was burning me."

"Burning you?" Neville said utterly confused and standing up.

She stood there studying it and her eyes lit up. "There's a time and Date, today." Neville stood next to her and looked at coin. "Bloody hell your right." He whispered.

They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds before grabbing their wands off the table and sprinting out of the common room. It didn't take them long to find Hermione and Ron; they were a few corridors away from the Room of Requirement with Ginny and Luna.

"What's going on? The Coins," Neville started but Hermione interrupted him.

"Something's happening tonight, Harry's gone somewhere with Dumbledore, and with him out of the castle,"

"Harry thinks whatever Draco is up to he's going to do it tonight." Ron added a hint of worry in his voice.

"I can't believe no one else came." Ginny mumbled disappointed.

"Well, I had my coin in my pocket so that's the only reason we knew, I don't suspect many people are carrying them around anymore." They all nodded in agreement at Ramona's statement and Hermione sighed.

"Right, Ron, You go with Neville and Ginny and wait outside the Room of Requirement, Me, Ramona and Luna will go guard Snapes office."

"Snape?" Neville said confused, "Why?"

"Harry thinks he might be involved," Ron shrugged. "Better to be safe than sorry eh?"

Neville cast a worried look at Ramona; he would have rather stayed with her but didn't want to say anything.

The three girls stood around the corner from Snapes office, each one of them occasionally walking by to see if anything had changed.

"Waiting like this is horrible." Ramona moaned leaning against the wall.

Luna smiled staring at one of the statues. "It's not all bad; it's nice to be able to help Harry again."

"I suppose."

There was a sudden loud noise from upstairs and the three girls looked at each other.

"I'll go." Ramona said pushing herself from the way. "I'm the fastest." Hermione went to object but Ramona was already running down the hall at high speed.

As Ramona ran she saw several members of the order including her father run past the end of the corridor and towards the astronomy tower. She quickly followed keeping as quiet as possible until she saw the spectacle. Death Eathers and different members of the order were fighting throwing spells and curses at each other. Her eyes suddenly went to the person laying on the floor that she didn't recognize at first, but the bright long red hair gave it away. Bill.

She felt her heart clench in her chest but she knew she had to do something, blood was starting to pool around him and there was one death eater who was sending Killing curses anyway he pleased. She was terrified the now unconscious Bill would get hit. So she ran, she leapt down the corridor and a Death eater spotted her. Ramona didn't notice him; she also didn't notice her brother who was duelling with Lupin. Preston was sending tame curses his way and blocking Lupins more harsh ones, until he spotted The Death eater about to go for his sister out of the corner of her eye, and sent a body biding curse which narrowly missed Lupin, but hit the Death Eater square in the back, leaving her free to run on towards Bill.

As soon as she reached him she lifted him slightly under his arms and pulled him along the corridor and round the corner out of harm's way, blood trailing after him. When she had him safely sway from them lot that's when she saw the true extent of his injuries. Long deep gashes covering his face, an animal must have been clawing at him! Even his clothes were in tatters and she could see the open flesh underneath.

She had no idea what to do; she was shaking and could feel the hot tears spill down her cheeks and her breath catch in her chest.

"Ramona?" She looked up and saw her father kneeling down on the other side of Bill. "What are you doing?"

"Bill, he."

"You have to go, go now."

"What's happened? What have they done?"

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "They, they killed Dumbledore."

Ramona covered her mouth trying not to let out the scream and the tears started to fall harder.

"Bill, Bill…" She was finding it hard to even put together a proper sentence.

"Sweetheart, you have to get out of here."

"No. I'm going to stay with Bill,"

"Ramona,"

"I CAN'T LEAVE HIM! Look at him! He's Georges brother and…..if it…was mine. He would do the same."

Her father was silent. She waited for another protest from him but he finally nodded and started to stand when she quickly grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't hurt anyone."

"Sweetheart, sometimes,"

"No. You don't have to kill people to stop them."

He didn't say another word and quickly left, running down the corridor.

Ramona was sat outside the hospital when she saw Mrs Weasley and Fleur running down the corridor and straight into the hospital wing. Ramona has been sat with Bill in that corridor for what felt like years saying gentle words and trying to draw him out of his horrible state. She even attempted a few spells in an attempt to stop some of the bleeding but she just couldn't, and it had made her feel like a failure.

Fred and George were suddenly there, Fred ran into the wing while George stood there starring down at her in her seat. She gave him a weak smile that he reciprocated before entering the wing himself and his father shortly followed. Her own father slowly took a seat next to her, clearing his throat. "You were very brave up there." He murmured, causing her to snort.

"No, I wasn't."

"You helped William."

"After he was already torn to shreds."

"Still, you stayed with him. That's something."

She licked her lips but realised there wasn't actually any moisture in her mouth, she felt sick and wanted to go lay down, but she didn't want to leave her father just yet.

"Have you, ever killed someone?"

"Comes with the job." He said flatly. "Sometimes you just have to. But, I don't ever want you doing that, becoming an Auror, that's the last thing I want for you."

"Don't worry. I won't."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders kissing the top of her head. "I already lost your brother, if I lost you as well; I wouldn't see the point in anything anymore."

She felt like bursting into tears then, she wanted to jump up and scream at him but she just kept her mouth tightly shut and buried her head into her dad's chest.


	42. Promise

**Promise**

When Ramona returned home she confided herself to her room. Preston still wasn't home, even after Dumbledore died, Preston didn't come home. She figured as this was Dumbledore's idea in the first place...now that he was gone…her brother would stop. The only thing she found to help her out of her slump was George. She would go help the Twins at shop most days but she could slowly feel the depression sinking in. Ramona had really respected Dumbledore, but in a way she was angry she never gained to opportunity to scream at him for asking her brother to do what he did.

"What's wrong?"

Ramona looked up at George as he walked into the office at the shop. "What do you mean?"

"Your hair….it's white."

"Is it?" She pulled a strand in front of her eyes and quickly changed it back to its usual blonde.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just worried about my dad, I guess."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, somewhere with Moody. They're planning that thing for Harry."

"You know about that?"

She nodded firmly starting to play with a strand of hair. "You're going aren't you?"

It took him a while to answer, but he finally nodded. "Yeah, me and Fred volunteered, well we are in the order so," He took a seat next to her leaning back in his chair.

"What if you get hurt?"

"We won't, come on."

"Bill probably didn't think he was going to get hurt either."

George stopped rocking and leant forward, moving a hand to her thigh and giving it a small reassuring squeeze. "I promise I won't get hurt."

"You can't promise me that George. As much as you want to."

* * *

Ramona sat in the living room with her mum, her leg shaking nervously as she watched the clock which seemed to get slower with each passing second.

"Shouldn't he be back by now? Dad should be back by now." She murmured and her mum nodded. "I'm sure it's fine. It'll be fine." But her voice was shaky and nervous when she answered. Ramona knew her mum hated this, having to sit around and not be able to do anything.

There was a sudden loud crack from the next room and they both shot up and rushed in, her dad was stood there dusting himself off exhausting taking over his large frame.

"Dad!" Ramona ran over and hugged him furiously. "I'm so glad you're ok. Dad what happened?"

When Ramona let go he went over to his wife, giving her a tight hug and kissing the top of her head. "Moody's dead." He said, sounding a little defeated. "God damn Death eaters, Mundungus just pissed off at the first sign of trouble, little rat."

"Oh god." Ramona muttered sitting down on one of the chairs. "But everyone else is ok? They got to the burrow safely?"

He pulled a face looking down at Ramona. "Well, something happened to George."

"What? What? What do you mean?" She was on her feet again in a second. "DAD!"

"Snape cast a dark curse at him, he was trying to kill him but, it caught the side of his head." Ramona was already running up the stairs to grab her wand when he dad swiftly followed.

"Sweetheart."

"I have to go see him!"

"But,"

"DAD! I, I just need to make sure he's ok."

"He's fine."

"Dad. I have to."

He sighed knowing she was going to get her way no matter what. "I'll take you then you; they already have the protection spells up so we'll need to apparate a bit away from the house."

As soon as they arrived Ramona stormed ahead of her father to the burrow, when she entered through the kitchen Mrs Weasley gave her a sad smile and tight her, reassuring her that George was fine and that he was upstairs resting, but Ramona could go up if she really wanted to.

Fred was coming out of their room closing the door behind him when Ramona reached the top of the stairs. "Is he ok?" She asked straight away.

"Pretty beat up, they can't fix his ear though, so he's going to have a hole on the side of his head forever. But hey," he shrugged. "At least they can tell us apart now." He chuckled still obviously shaken up by the whole thing.

Ramona reached up and pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek as she did so. "You're a great twin Fred. You really are."

He gave her a smile squeeze back and smiled. "He's still a bit bloodied up but he was asleep so I didn't want to wake him. If he does though, mind finishing the job for me?"

"Of course, yeah."

He disappeared down the stairs while Ramona quietly entered the room. George was laying on his bed his head resting gently to the side so his wound wasn't touching anything. A large bandage was wrapped around his head and as Ramona got closer she saw his shirt and patches of his skin were still bloody. She gently sat down and tried not to shift the bed too much as not to wake him, taking his hand in hers and giving it a soft kiss. "Idiot." She mumbled then leaned over kissing him lightly on the forehead. That's when she felt his hand on her upper arm squeezing it gently and his eyes fluttered open. "Hey there." He said with a weak voice and a small smile. Ramona moved over placing a long deep kiss on his lips. "You taste coppery."

"Sorry, that'll be the blood." He said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Ramona grabbed the cloth from the table and started to wipe the blood from the side of his neck and his hand came up grabbing her wrist. "You don't have to."

"I want to, so be quiet. You'll need to change your top though."

He nodded sitting up slowly and pulling it off careful so he could avoid his ear. She continued to wipe the blood away as his hand slowly stroked her arm. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"Hm?"

"I promised I wouldn't get hurt."

"I'm just glad you're not dead."

"So you don't care that I'm horribly misshapen now?" She slowly shook her head but she felt George hand give her arm a small squeeze.

"If, if I had ended up, like Bill, all scared and…well – you would still love me, wouldn't you?"

"What? Of course I would. George that's such a stupid question, I'd love you no matter what, I swear."

"What if I took polyjuice potion and ended looking like Snape? But something went horrible wrong and I was stuck that way."

"Uh,"

"What if I was transformed into a frog?"

"George,"

"What if I had to move to Antarctica an," She placed her lips firmly against his just to stop him talking for a few seconds. "Will you stop?" She whispered resting her forehead on his. "I love you so just, be quiet." He nodded not caring about that anymore; all he wanted to do was kiss her again. He brushed his nose against hers then gently kissed her lips; she responded immediately bringing a hand up to stroke his jaw and good ear.

"George, you should rest." She moaned into his mouth as his teeth grazed her bottom lip. "I know, just one more." He murmured as his hand went to the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss between them.

"George." She said firmly pushing him off. "You were just seriously hurt."

"Exactly, I nearly died. I may never have got the chance to do this again. I'm making up for it."

As he went in again she put a hand up covering his mouth. "You're weak, and clearly exhausted. Now isn't the time to do that. You should sleep. I'm putting my foot down."

She lowered her hand and he gave her a weak smile.

"You're right, damn you though."

"That must have been scary, when it happened."

"I guess. At least it wasn't my face, this is the money maker." He laughed weakly.

"You don't have to make a joke about everything George."

He just shrugged. "Good way to deal with stuff isn't it. Just make a joke about it."

She nodded glancing at the clock. "I should go."

"You can't stay?"

"I want to, but you should get some sleep."

"Please stay." In that moment she saw a completely different side to George, a hurt weak one that really needed her right then. "Please." His hand was gripping onto hers as tightly as he could manage without hurting her. "I really don't want you to leave."

Ramona didn't answer, she just kicked her shoes off and climbed over onto his good side as he lay back down on the bed, her face rested in the crook of his neck and her other hand snaked protectively over his chest. They didn't say anything else; he just kissed the top of her and gently stroked her hair as they drifted off to sleep.

It was a while before Mrs Weasley came up to check on George. When she did she quietly entered the room and was shocked to see her son under the covers with his girlfriend lying on top, both sleeping soundly. Ramona had her arm protectively over his chest, while George had his arms wrapped around her. Smiling, she picked the bloody shirt off the floor then went downstairs to inform Fred that he'll be sleeping in the living room tonight.


	43. Wedding

**Wedding**

"Care to dance?"

Ramona, who had been sat at a table starring at everyone while they twirled around the floor suddenly found George next to her holding out his hand. "I thought you were helping Fred."

"Oh, yeah he's officially pulled." He said looking other to another table where Fred was sat with a pretty brunette.

"Go on then. I guess one dance can't hurt." She took his hand and he led her into the centre of the room. As they danced she felt his hand slid down her back, giving her bum a small squeeze and she smacked him in the shoulder. "Don't!"

"Why not?" He smirked, trying to hold back the laugh.

"This is a wedding. And our parents are here! What if they see?"

"Oh come on."

She gave him a stern look. Sighing, he brought his hand back up pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head.

"You look really beautiful today, well you do every day but, you know what I mean."

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

"The bandage doesn't quite go with the ensemble though. People keep asking me what happened so I just tell them you got mad at me and blew it off."

"George!"

"I'm kidding! I actually told them you cut it off because you couldn't tell me and Fred apart."

"Will you stop it?" She tried to sound angry but the laughter couldn't stop from bubbling though. "Well, I think it makes you look very heroic."

There was suddenly a flash of white and a patronus took place in the centre of the room. Georges grip tightened on Ramona as they stared at it wondering what was happening.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._"

People were suddenly apparating in every direction as Death eaters started to enter the tent. Ramona saw her parents on the far side battling two Death eaters. She had never seen her mother do anything like this before, it was rather un-nerving.

"Dad!"

"Ramona! RAMONA FIGHT BACK!"

She searched her dress but then realised she had left her wand inside the house. "I DON'T HAVE MY WAND! I LEFT IT!"

"RUN, JUST RUN!"

"BUT DAD!"

He pushed a Death eater to the floor suddenly freezing him in place. "RUN DAMMIT!"

She hesitated for a moment, looking over at George who was stood with Fred up against a rather large guy in black, when she saw a Death eater about to cast a curse in her direction she sprinted out of the tent, away from the screaming and down the garden. She didn't look back she just kept on running until the noise from the tent was almost a dull blur and her lungs hurt like hell. She felt like such a coward, but without her wand she couldn't do anything. She cursed at herself for leaving it in George's room and kicked a tree out of frustration. Feeling utterly useless she sunk down next to the tree, bringing her legs up close to her body.

Off in the distance she could hear the faint shouting lessen and was hoping it was all over soon, hoping no one was hurt.

"I'VE GOT HER." Ramona spun around when she heard the shout but someone had already grabbed her and dragged her off the floor. "VADIN! I'VE GOT HER!"

Ramona saw someone walking towards them, Vadin...where did she recognize that name from? "Good." He muttered from under his hood that was covering his face. "Give her to me."

"You've got to be joking; I'm not the one bringing her back. Do you know how pleased the Dark lord will be we finally caught a metamorphmagus, I **_will_ **be rewarded for this, since everyone failed at getting Potter."

The man raised his wand at the Death eater and then slid his hood off. "Let. Her. Go." He said sternly. "If you hurt her again you'll wish you never had."

Ramona felt the wand dig deeper into her jaw and she yelped from the small stinging sensation. He stared over at her brother wishing he would do something, and quickly.

"You…we thought…" She heard the Death eater chuckle deep in his throat and the pain in her jaw was suddenly gone, replaced by something cold, and sharp.

"Maybe I should just slit her throat."

"You son of a bitch, LET HER GO." Ramona's dad was coming up behind Preston who had completely frozen to the spot. "You." Her dad said pointing the wand at Preston. "Drop your wand, and turn."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Preston muttered glancing up at Ramona.

"I SAID NOW!"

Sighing, Preston dropped his wand and turned putting his hands on his head. When Ramona's father saw him he turned deathly white and stumbled but still held his wand high.

"Family Reunion...how cute. This must be a surprise for you Jerome." The Death eater laughed pressing the knife deeper.

"Shut up Carrow."

Ramona's dad continued to stare at Preston and was suddenly shaking.

"How about a trade. Him, for her." Carrow was now speaking to Jerome who finally looked over at Ramona.

"Preston, don't you dare!" But as she spoke Ramona felt the knife dig deeper into her skin.

"Been there, done that, not going back. And don't bother trying anything, As soon as you move my father will kill you."

Ramona could now feel the blood trickling down as the edge of the knife nicked her throat.

"Let her go Carrow, remember what happened last time you came across me. How is your sister by the way?"

In one swift movement Carrow shoved her away and she fell to the floor. The guy had apparated before her father could even blink. Immediately her father ran over checking her while Preston cursed to himself. He turned to them and Jerome had one arm wrapped around Ramona who was clinging to him, and his wand pointed straight at Preston.

"How do I know you're him, you're…..you're dead. I saw the body."

"Dad…" Ramona was crying now and her voice was shaky. "It's….it's him. Dad…"

"Dad it's me."

Jerome stared at him and slowly rose off the ground bringing Ramona with him.

"Get back to the house."

Preston bent down to pick up his wand but his dad called out. "Leave it. Just go back. NOW! Ramona get it."

Glancing at her brother she picked it up and they all walked back to the house slowly and in silence, the whole time Jerome kept his arm wrapped tightly round Ramona's shoulders and his wand raised at Preston.

When they arrived back the tent was completely ruined, faint smoke was still rising from the ashes. Ramona's father pushed Preston into the house where the Weasleys were sat. As soon as he entered several of them stood wands raised and Ramona's mum let out a loud scream.

Letting go of Ramona, Jerome grabbed Preston dragging him into the back room and slamming the door.

Everyone was now starring at Ramona and Mrs. Weasley quickly came over, starting to clean the cut on her neck.

Her mum came over still quivering. "Ramona what's going on…Pre…Preston." They could hear shouting coming from the next room when suddenly the door sprung open and her father stalked out, staring at his daughter. "Get in here now." Ramona stayed still so he said it again. "In. Here. Now."

Slowly she walked over and as soon as she was in he slammed the door.

"How long have you known?" Her dad asked but Ramona stayed silent. "Answer me!"

She looked over at her brother who looked shook his head, but she couldn't lie to her dad anymore. "Don't look at him, look at me. How long?"

"Since what happened at the ministry." She whispered starring down at the floor.

"You didn't tell us, you knew that long and you didn't tell us!"

"He asked me not to." Her voice was shaking so much she wondered how she managed to talk. All she wanted to do was throw up.

"If your brother asked you to jump off the top of Hogwarts would you?"

"That's not the same thing and you know it!"

"I can't believe you would be so stupid."

"Me? I DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"YOU KEPT SOMETHING LIKE THIS A SECRET! HOW LONG DID YOU THINK YOU COULD KEEP THIS UP?"

"HE ASKED ME, I DIDN'T WANT TO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I TRIED TO GET HIM TO COME HOME!" She was sobbing now as her father towered over her, face flushed red.

"Who else, who else knew? Did George..."

"No! She didn't tell anyone dad." Preston knew Ramona was in enough trouble without having to drag George and Bill into it.

Jerome suddenly grabbed Preston slamming him into the wall "Are you an idiot? Are you stupid? What were you thinking?"

"I just,"

"What? WHAT? Did you really think this….THIS...WAS A GOOD IDEA? And dragging your sister into this, how could you do that?"

"I was trying to protect,"

"THAT'S MY JOB. You're my kids! I look after you! I'm a god damn Auror Preston! THAT'S WHAT I DO! If Death eaters were after you, you should have told me."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He slammed Preston into the wall again causing Ramona to scream. "DAD, STOP IT!"

"Do you know what you've put us through? Your mother!"

"Dad, I'm sorry!"

"That's not good enough! Your sister has had to cope with this for months; me and your mother thought something was seriously wrong with her, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I SPENT ALL THAT TIME LOOKING FOR THE PEOPLE WHO KILLED YOU, AND YOU WERE OFF GALAVANTING WITH DEATH EATERS."

"DUMBLEDORE ASKED ME TO."

Jerome suddenly froze. "What?"

"He asked me, I was just going to hide for a while, that's all, but Dumbledore found me and asked me to spy on them."

Ramona could see her father grip on her brother tighten. "A whole lot of good it did really," He spat out, his voice low, more terrifying than she had ever heard it, then again she had never seen her father like this. "Dumbledore's dead. Harry Ron and Hermione are gone. Did you manage to stop anything from happening?"

"They want Ramona…" Preston managed to choke out. "They needed a…a…one of us. They were going to wait until she went back to school, seeing as they have control of it now, but I guess Carrow saw an opportunity tonight."

"But she can't even control her powers properly." Her dad whispered looking over at her.

"I know that but they don't. I couldn't tell them or they would get suspicious."

Jerome slowly let Preston go turning to Ramona. "Well what the hell are we going to do?"

The door suddenly opened and Rachel came in starring back from Preston to Ramona.

"It's really him..." She whispered not really talking to anyone, before running over and embracing him. "Idiot." She sobbed. "My poor boy. Oh my poor boy."

"I know mum…I'm…I'm sorry." He cried back, tightly holding her and sobbing into her shoulder.

Rachel reached over for Ramona who quickly joined the hug pressing herself against her mothers' chest.

"Jerome..." Her mum muttered looking at him.

"He..."

"I know…but he's back. Our family's back." She wept as she cradled her two children.

He still looked angry, tired, but when he saw his family together like that he couldn't stop himself going over and hugging them as tightly as he could. Even his idiot son.


	44. Plan

**Plan**

When her father had eventually let go of them they wandered back out, that's when Preston started telling everyone the whole story. Ramona had sat on the floor away from George and everyone trying to bloke out her brother's voice. She was sick of hearing the whole thing.

Then they all started going on about what to do with Ramona, They started off with she couldn't possibly go back to school, they'll snatch her up as soon as she stepped off the train. Charlie even suggested her going to Romania with him but her mother automatically refused; there was no way she was going near Dragons. After this she slipped outside hoping no one would notice.

Ramona sat in the Weasleys garden starring at the smoking tent, she was still holding Preston's wand firmly in her hands and could her the faint conversation that was going on from inside the house, not that she was paying attention, she heard her name occasionally but decided not to get involved. Her mind was still spinning from the evenings events.

She felt someone slid down next to her and heard Preston let out a small sigh. "Rough day huh." She didn't respond, just continued to stare at the smock swirling in the sky. "Can...I have my wand back?" He reached out of it but she moved it further away.

"No." She said gently and he chuckled. "Remember when we went to get your wand? You blew a hole right through Olivanders wall. Poor guy, he looked bloody pleased though."

She nodded at the memory but didn't laugh unlike Preston who was almost in stitches. He saw her face and abruptly stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Really?" she spat. "You're really asking me what's wrong?"

"I thought you would be happy, me being back home and all."

"It's not that. I'm pleased about that it's just…well, they're all in there currently discussing what to do with me, like I'm just a bit of luggage they can hide somewhere. Ron, Hermione and Harry are gone, George has one ear, you're no longer dead and because of that the Death eaters are just going to come after us even more. And you wonder why I'm not happy?"

Preston let out a slight huff. "You're right. Of course, I didn't think..."

"Because you don't think!" She stood up abruptly and started storming down the garden.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk!"

"You shouldn't be alone!"

"FUCK OFF!"

She threw his wand to the floor and stormed down the garden, kicking a Garden gnome who had finally managed to find its way back harshly over the fence. She stormed all the way to Mr Weasleys shed where he kept all his muggle things stepped inside and let out a small scream trying to get rid of her frustration. Once her lungs hurt she stopped and breathed heavily, looking around the shed. After a while she started looking around the shed at the various muggle items and sighed, George was right; his dad did collect a lot of junk.

The door opened and George came in closing it behind him. "Hiding?"

She nodded, still studying the phone in her hands before looking over at him. "It's all crap really."

"What is?"

"Everything." She murmured. He walked over and kissed the top of her head wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Come back to the house?"

"Are they still talking about me?"

"Yup."

"I'm fine here thanks."

"You know," He said leaning against the bench. "Going with Charlie wouldn't be so bad; they would never guess you were in Romania."

"I don't want to leave the country; I want to stay here where my family are. Where you are."

He gave her a small smile and watched her as she started looking at a Rubber duck with an odd expression.

"Come on, let's go back."

After a few moments she sighed and grabbed his hand as they started their walk back to the house. As soon as they entered the room went silent and everyone stared at her.

"We thought you ran away." Fred said, breaking the silence.

"So...what's happening?"

Her dad took in a deep breathe. "Well, Fred actually came up with a suggestion, I wasn't too happy with it but…for the time being…it seemed….reasonable."

Fred grinning broadly stood up and cleared his throat. "You're…going to live with us!" He announced loudly and Ramona's mouth hung wide open. "Well…for a couple of days."

Ramona was still stunned and looked at George who held his hands up. "I knew nothing about this."

She turned to her dad who was sitting there, not looking all that pleased. "You agreed to this?"

"For now." He said through gritted teeth. "Until we can think of something better, but you won't be sharing a room with either of them."

"Oh no." Fred said butting in. "George will move in my room and you can have his. Can't very well have you sleeping on the sofa, it isn't that comfortable. We'll even put up protective spells around the shop. Right George?"

"Uh…yeah sure. I'm fine with that."

Still stunned Ramona looked around the room and nodded. "Ok…I….guess….but about you and mum?"

"We're going to look for somewhere to stay, less conspicuous. People won't be that surprised I've gone into hiding. If we're separated, for now, it'll be easier, less likely to find us. I need to stay in the country, with the order, and Preston…" He glanced over at Preston who was shuffling his feet. "Well now he's….back it's going to be even more dangerous. It'll only be for a couple of days, maybe a week until we find somewhere."

"Preston's going to stay with you?"

"He's not leaving my sight."

Ramona was shocked at how calm her parents were; she thought her mum at least would have passed out upon seeing Preston who was now sat next to her.

"Well, I guess if we're all agreed."

* * *

Ramona slumped down on the bed in George's room and sighed. Her father was downstairs checking the place and putting up the necessary spells. George entered carrying a mug of tea which he set down on the bedside table, then climbed onto the bed wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I always imagined you moving in, just, not quite so soon."

"It's only for the weekend, a week at the most."

"Still, I'm glad your dad trusts me enough just for that."

"You're still going to sleep with me in here, right?"

"Of course I am." He scoffed. "Fred just said that to keep your dad happy."

On cue the door opened and George leapt from the bed knocking the tea over in the process. Jerome shook his head and looked over at Ramona. "I'm going home to finish helping your mother. We'll owl you as soon we've found a good place to settle."

"Right." She murmured standing from the bed. George was still wiping tea up with a t-shirt he found on the floor. Jerome placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and gave her a weak smile before looking over at George, who was now stood up straight. "I mean it Weasley, anything happens to my daughter."

"Me and Fred have got it covered Sir, don't worry. It's only for the weekend anyway."

Jerome gave George a curt nod and with a short glance at his daughter walked out and they heard the faint pop as he apparated.

She slumped down on the bed rubbing her eyes which now stung, she felt exhausted and wanted to sleep for about a month.

"I think you need cheering up." George suddenly said kneeling in front of her.

"I need sleep."

"That too. Your parents will be fine, just look at your dad, he's a badass."

"So why couldn't I stay with him then?"

He let out a low sigh and shook his head. "Because they'll go after him, they'll probably reckon he'll keep you with him at all times."

"Well what about Hogwarts? They said I couldn't go back, your sister is going back!"

"Because they aren't after her."

"And Luna…and Neville!"

"Luna can take care of herself and so can…uh…Neville."

"I should at least write to him…"

"Ginny will explain it."

"But the Death eaters…They'll have more important stuff to deal with then me, I'm not special at all, they…they won't even care."

A few tears rolled down her cheeks which she quickly wiped away. "I don't…want everyone else at school being stuck there with…with…." She took in several deep breaths and George was instantly sat next to her rubbing her back and resting his chin on her shoulder. "It's ok." He whispered. "It's going to be fine."

"And you...you're family….Ron gone and….you….hurt….bill…"

It took her several moments to calm down, the whole time George at her side. She eventually turned to him looking exhausted. "What if this war just carries on forever?"

"It can't…it….well..."

"The first one lasted almost eleven years George. And you told me your uncles were killed during it…right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, my mums brothers...When I was three."

"It's going to be worse." She murmured. "Much worse."

"Well. We're not going to think about that right now. Yeah there's a war on, but sitting around being depressed about it isn't going to do anyone any good. And besides, I much prefer it when you smile." He kissed her shoulder softly before moving up and placing several slow kisses on her cheek and the corner of her eye. His nose trailed her jaw as he kissed everywhere his lips could reach. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, "George...what…what are you..." she gasped as he nipped at a very sensitive part of her throat.

"Time to sleep." He suddenly said kissing her shoulder again and standing from the bed.

"Tease." She groaned and George gave her a wink, laughing as he did. She pulled off her dress which she hadn't changed from the wedding and studied the blood that was on the front thinking about how she'll fix it later. At this point she couldn't even be bothered with finding a top and just crawled into bed. A few minutes later George climbed in next to her "Yeah and I'm the fucking tease." He murmured spooning up next to her and feeling various parts of her soft skin pressed against his. When he didn't hear a reply he looked to find she had already falling fast asleep and as soon as his head hit the pillow he could feel himself drifting off as well.


	45. Punching Telescope

**Punching Telescope**

It had been two weeks and Ramona still hadn't heard from her parents, not even Preston. She found herself waking up early every morning and starring at the window in George's room hoping an owl would show up, yet there was nothing. This is how it usually went; she would always wake up first than him some time later.

She was surprised by how much of a gentlemen he had been acting the pass couple of weeks. They had slept in the same bed every night, and every time they would fall asleep with George's arm securely wrapped around her, but not once did he make any move on her. She knew it was because he thought she was still freaked out after what happened, in all honesty she wasn't. She was so use to the weird stuff in her life it just seemed like an everyday occurrence.

Unfortunately the down side to living here was she couldn't actually leave the flat under explicate instructions from her father. She would go down in the morning to help set up then would spend the rest of the day up in the flat, there was only so many times she could sort out their flat and avoid entering Fred's room.

Ramona stood behind the counter of the shop sorting out various trick wands when Fred came out of the store room carrying a small box of pygmy puffs. "George still asleep?"

"Possibly." She answered as a wand turned into a rubber chicken and she chucked it into a pile.

"You really should stop keeping him up at all hours, it's not healthy."

Ramona caught Fred's eye and smirked. "Not that's it any of your business but we haven't been, you know. George just tends to sleep a lot."

"Oh, well could you go and wake him please? He does have a shop to help run, and I think he would prefer you waking him up than me."

"How come?"

"Cause when I do it, it involves one of our fireworks."

Wide eyed, Ramona dropped the wand and started her climb up the stairs swiftly to the flat. Upon entering the bedroom she found George spread out on the bed his mouth slightly open and snoring softly. He looked extremely peaceful and she was a little sad about the fact she had to wake him when he was like this, but she thought of an interesting way to do it.

She crawled onto the bed and over to him, pulling the covers back and straddling his waist. He didn't even stir until she lent down kissing his neck softly and a small breathy moaned escaped him.

"Morning." She breathed into his ear as his eyes fluttered open.

"I don't remember ordering such a brilliant wake up call."

"Fred sent me up, shops opening in half an hour."

"Perfect." He tilted his head up to kiss her lips deeply, his hands moving slowly up to her neck. "Gives us plenty of time then."

"George! Not now!"

"Why not?"

"Because...well..." she stammered.

"Can't think of a good reason?" One of his hands slid down to her breast squeezing it through the fabric causing her to moan sharply, she honestly couldn't think of a good enough reason as he started to kiss along her neck. She let out a shuddering breath as he rolled her over and started to move down one of the straps of her dress following it down with kisses lightly across her arm.

"I missed doing this." He smirked edging the front of her dress down slightly. "I've had blue balls for the past two weeks."

"Then why didn't you do anything?"

He shrugged. "Didn't think it was right you know?" Leaning down to kiss her again he pressed his body into hers. "You should probably get to work." She moaned into his mouth as his hands wandered further and further.

"Fred can last a few minutes without me." Ramona reached down and grabbed his roughly through his boxers causing him to hiss loudly. "Bloody hell Ram!"

"Not. Now." she said sternly. "Later." With a gentle peck on his lips she pushed him off and scooted off the bed. "That actually kind of hurt." He groaned, resisting rubbing the now sore area.

"Good, now get dressed." With that she left the room leaving George to slowly get up.

A few hours later Ramona was sat on the floor of the twins flat when she heard a large crash coming from downstairs causing her to glance up from her book, but she didn't think much of it, they were always destroying stuff.

It wasn't until she heard the soft voice of something repeating sorry over and over that she flew off the floor and ran down the stairs that led to the shop. She peaked through the crack of the door and saw Neville scrambling on the floor helping to pick up a display case he just knocked over.

"George." She whispered hoping her would hear her, but he was too busy laughing with Fred as Neville started to chase around a pygmy puff.

"George!" She found the nearest thing she could find, a piece of paper in this case, crushed it into a tight ball and flung it at Georges head. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at her through the crack and slowly made his made to the door.

"What?"

"Can you get Neville for me?" she asked sweetly but he automatically shook his head. "What? No! No one can know you're here!"

"Come on George, Neville is my best friend; I just want to talk to him before he goes back to school."

"No one is meant to know you're here, suppose he tells someone."

"Oh George he wouldn't."

"Sometimes he lets stuff slip!"

"Well I won't tell him I'm staying here! I'll just say I'm here today, or something. George, please."

He placed his hands on her shoulders ready to argue why this wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't. She was looking at him with such need that if he said no he was sure she would hate him. He could never say no to her. "Fine, okay? But only five minutes. Go wait upstairs and I'll get him."

She started smiling immensely and leant up to kiss him softly. "You are the best boyfriend ever do you know that?"

"Yeah yeah, but if your dad finds out I'll be the best dead one."

She ran up the stairs and waited patiently in the twin's living room, suddenly hearing the faint footsteps. Neville's eyes went wide when he saw her and she ran over flinging her arms around his neck. "Oh Neville I missed you so much!"

He hugged her back tightly completely bewildered by what was happening, when George said he had a surprise for him he didn't realise it was this.

"Yeah, I missed you too."

She stepped back still holding onto his arms tightly. "Did you get my present?"

"Yeah I did. I wrote back but, the owl just brought my letter back."

"Oh, I haven't been at home."

"Oh."

He stared at the cut on her neck which was now a light pink and reached out to touch it, but she brought a hand up grasping his in her own.

"Sorry," he murmured flushing pink. "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter." she whispered. "Listen Neville, I'm not, going back to school."

"What?"

"My dad, he doesn't think it's safe."

"We have to go back, it's compulsory."

"I know, I want to but..." She set her eyes downcast not wanting to look at him, she was afraid he would be angry.

"Not like I blame you though." he said quietly. "I haven't heard from Dean all summer, I don't think a fair few people are going back. Also, what happened to George's ear?"

Ramona shrugged not really knowing how to respond. "You will promise me you'll keep yourself safe right? I don't know when I'll see you next and, you're my best friend Neville."

Her eyes suddenly became watery and he pulled her into a hug. "I'll try. Can't I write to you?"

"It won't be safe." she murmured into his shoulder. "Wait...do you have your DA coin, oh maybe we shouldn't use them. Wait here!" She ran out of the room leaving Neville stood there feeling rather awkward not knowing what to do, she returned with a book and started rummaging through a box finding a punching telescope.

"What are you doing'?"

She set the items down on the coffee table and started to take the telescope apart. "I'm going to try a protean charm, like Hermione did with those coins? That way we can stay in contact."

She smashed the telescope against the table and picked up two large parts of the plastic before opening the book. "Here we go."

She waved her wand over the two pieces which glowed a vibrant red for a second before returning to their normal colour. "I think I've done it. Here." She chucked a piece at him and walked out of the room again. A few seconds later it started to burn in his hand and he looked at it, burnt into the plastic were the words. _Can you read this?_

"Yes! Ram it works!"

She walked out beaming, "Excellent. Now if you need to contact me you can just use this."

"Right."

"I think, we should do it every Friday so it's not too suspicious. You know just a couple of words or something."

"Good idea. Maybe I should practice before hand though." Neville could hear the footsteps coming up the stairs and he quickly hugged Ramona again. "I'll promise I'll keep safe. You promise too?"

"Of course."

George entered and gave a weak smile. "Time to go mate."

Neville pocketed the plastic and left stumbling down the stairs as he did. It was now Georges turn to hold her close kissing the top of her head. "You OK?"

"Not really." she muttered against his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Hey ram..."

"Yeah?"

"What the bloody hell happened to that punching telescope?"


	46. Chartreuse

**Chartreuse**

George wiped the condensation off the mirror after stepping out of the shower. He couldn't stop himself staring at the large hole where his ear had once been and feeling disgusted. It wasn't exactly the prettiest sight, even if it had healed by now. He was starting to realise the kind of crap Bill must have to go through on a daily basis. In the shop customers would sometimes stare at his bandage that he kept firmly wrapped around his head, he would even play about with the kids attaching an extendable ear to his head then ripping it off causing them to squeal with delight, but he still wouldn't dare go down there without it on.

Even though the night of the accident she had told him that she didn't care, she loved him no matter what, he was still scared that as soon as she saw it she would completely change her mind

He cast a drying charm on his hair and quickly placed the bandage back over securing it in place. He dressed quickly and went straight to the living room.

"Orange?" He heard Ramona say and looked over at her and Fred who were sat on the sofa facing each other.

"Nope."

"Blue?"

"No."

"Pink?"

"Not even close."

"What are you two doing?" George asked finally.

"She's trying to read my mind." Fred said sitting up straighter and staring at her. "Come on!" She let out a long sigh rolling her eyes. "I don't know! Uh...Chartreuse?"

Fred gave her a long look, not seeming at all impressed. "Chartreuse? Of all colours, you pick that one?"

"What were you thinking then?"

"Yellow!"

"You're stupid."

George watched the two of them bicker for a minute before sliding out of the room and going downstairs to the shop where he locked himself in the twins lab. He pulled a large stack of papers towards him and started to scribble knowing full well Fred wasn't doing to of this out soon. He wasn't quite sure how long he was down there when he heard a knock on the door and he waved his wand to open it.

Ramona peaked her head round the door flashing him a smile. "You ok? You've been down here a while."

"Yeah, just work." He said quietly putting his head down and continuing to write. "You come to keep me company?"

"Something like that." He hadn't even noticed she was stood next to him until he felt a soft hand at the back of his neck rubbing it gently. "You seem off."

"Off? Me? Never."

"Sure." She was bent over now her arms wrapped around his neck, speaking softly into his ear. "Then why won't you take this off?"

"If you mean my shirt I'll gladly do it." He smirked expecting her to laugh, but nothing came from her.

"You know what I mean." She whispered fingering the bandage. "I saw the letter from your mum, and I'm sure it's healed by now."

"It – it's not, so I should just leave it."

"Ok." she said softly, kissing his cheek. "Whatever you want. I'll probably go to bed now, you'll be up soon?" As he looked up at her she bit her lip and smiled, rubbing a hand gracefully across his shoulder.

"As soon as I finish this I will, you'll probably be asleep though."

Sighing she kissed the top of his head before disappearing out of the room. George was sat there for about few moments before his mind suddenly clicked. Dropping the quill he raced out of the room waving the lights off with his wand as he went. Everything was silent and he suspected Fred was already in bed. When he reached his room he leant his head against the door and sucked in a breath before creaking it open. She already in bed, apparently asleep as he closed the door and started to pull of his clothes before climbing into bed.

He brushed the hair from her back and started to kiss down her neck, causing her to stir slightly. "You caught on then." She murmured turning to face him.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't catch on straight away." He chuckled kissing her forehead.

"So, you really don't care, eh?"

She didn't need to ask what he was on about; she knew exactly what he meant. "Even if you looked like Snape, remember?"

He smiled and nodded then his hands suddenly came up to the bandage.

"George you don't,"

"No...I...I want to, Fred said it wasn't that bad, I don't know I guess, I was nervous to let you see it."

"Here, let me."

He closed his eyes as he felt her fingers grazed against his temple and start to pull the bandage from his head. He was almost terrified to open them when he felt the last piece of fabric leave his skin.

"So?" He asked still not daring to open his eyes. He then felt something soft pressed against the skin just under where his ear had once been, realising it was her lips his eyes flew open. She was leaving a trail of kisses towards his mouth causing a surge in his gut. "So...you."

"I don't care George." She murmured pressing her lips lightly to his, but he forcefully pushed back, his hands wrapped in her hair. One of them roamed down and slid over her hip round to her bum giving it a sharp squeeze, which caused her to press her body harder into his.

He didn't waste much time slipping the underwear off her legs removing his boxers as quickly as possible. He broke away for a second to gaze at her now rosy face, the blush had spread down her neck to her chest and he smiled tracing a hand over the area.

He stop when he reached the cut on her throat and frowned, it was now a light pink but still stood out against her skin, causing his heart to throb.

"That bastard." He muttered suddenly feeling angry, he couldn't stop thinking if he had been there how he would of beat the crap out Carrow for even touching her.

"It's nothing." She said quietly but he shook his head. "It's not, I won't be able to stand seeing you get hurt, and what if something happens to you?"

"It won't." She said sternly, again, he shook his head. "Look at me eh? No ear. Me and Fred use to think we were bloody indestructible."

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, a little too hard he thought, but he wasn't complaining. "I don't want to think about that now, about you not…not here. I don't want to think about that ever."

Nodding he kissed her and thrust harshly into her, causing her to groan into his mouth. He took his time; he didn't want to rush this in the slightest. He would have stayed there forever if it were possible.

As her grip on him became tighter and both their groans louder his mind was racing. He knew her dad would eventually show up to come and take her, go into hiding, and he knew eventually his family would have to as well. How long would that last? Months? Years?

It quickly escaped his mind when her hands wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him close and peppering his face with kisses as he felt her tremble beneath him and her thighs tighten on his hips.

"George..." she breathed licking her lips. "George, love..."

He rested her forehead against hers, breathing in deeply as he felt it overcome him too.

"I love you so much." He moaned holding onto her arms tightly, kissing her deeply. Then it was over as quickly as it had started.

"I love you too."

"No you don't understand, you can't go, your dad he's going to take you away and, I can't let that happen."

"George I know it'll be hard but, it'll only be for a while, just like I'm at school."

"What's if it's not?" He said suddenly his voice raised, he was still shaking slightly as he pushed himself up. "What's if its years Ram? Eleven years, that's how long the war lasted last time."

She looked up at him sadly stroking the side of his face. "I know."

"So, I think, maybe…You should just stay with me, I can look after you."

"I don't need looking after." She told him.

"I don't mean like that, you know what I mean." He said quietly brushing the hair from his face. "I think, well, I…"

"What?"

"I think we should get married."


	47. Yes?

**Yes?**

"So if you two get married does that mean I have to move out? Because I'm not ok with that, but then again it would be weird if us three still lived together but I don't see why I should be the one to move out."

Ramona sighed pushing her plate away and resting her head on the table, Fred had been talking like this for about ten minutes now, and quite frankly she was sick of it.

"We're not getting married." She moaned into the table causing Fred to smirk at George.

"That's not what I heard." He chuckled poking her in the shoulder.

She batted him away suddenly crying out. "I didn't say yes!"

"You didn't say no either." George added quickly.

"No," Fred sighed. "As I recall it you gawped like a fish then turned over and pretended to be asleep."

"You weren't there!" She screeched causing Fred to wince but smile all the same.

"I have inside information."

George sniggered but abruptly stopped when Ramona stood from the table and marched to the bedroom slamming the door.

"So she hasn't said anything huh?" Fred asked now starring at George, who seemed more interested in his fork.

"Nope. If I mention it she just changes the subject, or runs away of course. No where you can really go when you're stuck in an apartment with me though."

Fred nodded starting to clear the plates. "Well, maybe it was how you proposed, not exactly romantic brother."

"I know that, it was never how I planned it, well…I hadn't planned it…it just…well...came out."

"Well, maybe you should fix it."

"What like, buy a ring?"

"I guess, but the thing is,"

But before Fred could finish his sentence George had already left. Fred rolled his eyes slightly annoyed that he was going to have to clear up by himself, the thought soon left his mind when he set the plates down and marched to George's room swinging the door open.

"You know you're being really selfish."

"I'm allowed to be selfish." He heard her mutter, even though when he stepped into the room he couldn't see her.

"Ram?"

He heard shuffling coming from the side of the bed, so he climbed on top and peaked over the side to discover her lying half underneath.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something." Her muffle voice answered.

"About George…"

"No." she said sternly. "I'm not talking about George with you."

"But Ram."

"No!" She sat up holding the shard of plastic that Fred gave a curious look to. "No. We're not having this discussion."

"George asked you to marry him."

"What's your point?"

"Well, he asked you to marry him."

"That is not a point." She stated. "That's you just telling me something I already know."

"Why don't you want to marry him?"

"I don't want to talk about that with you."

Fred felt a twinge of hurt by this, why the hell didn't she want to talk to him? Why didn't she want to marry George!

"You think George isn't good enough for you?"

"He's too good for me." She snapped back, sitting on the bed and looking over at him. "I'm only seventeen."

"Eighteen in a couple of months. Besides both our parents were that age when they got married."

"I'm not my parents and George isn't yours. I don't see why everyone is in such a rush."

"Well, it's the war isn't it? Look at Bill and Fleur."

"Exactly, everyone thinks they are going to die so they better get married right now just in case, Well I don't want a dead husband ok! And I don't want George to have a dead..." She trailed off as Fred could see the tears forming.

"So that's why, you reckon he's going to die?"

"No."

"It was only his ear."

"How close was that to being him though, a couple of more inches and well, he wouldn't be here right now would he? Besides, I'm not exactly the best witch ever; I'd probably end up getting killed before anyone else does."

"Oh come on."

"I'm only good at potions. That's not exactly going to be handy in a duel is it?" She pulled her knees up and sighed. Fred wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

"Where is George anyway?" She suddenly asked.

"Gone to buy you a ring."

"What? Fred!"

"Hey, he's determined to get you to say yes. When you see it just act surprised." With a small grin he stood from the bed and left, leaving Ramona to fall back onto her pillow.

It was a while later before she left the room, finding George sprawled across the sofa mouth hung open, snoring gently.

She sat in the only space that was left on the sofa by gently moving his arm so it lay across his chest. That's when she saw the box clutched in his hand and she felt her chest tighten. She managed to slide it out of his hand and studied the small black box but didn't dare open it, the thought of what was inside made her feel extremely nervous.

"Damn, I didn't want you to find out yet."

George was smiling up at her as she placed the box on the table looking at it as if it might explode.

"Did you see it?" He asked, she shook her head.

"I don't need a ring George"

"I thought if I asked you properly, got down on one knee and all that."

"You don't have to do that."

"But then you'll know I'm serious."

"I know you are. But you're just asking me so I don't go with my Dad. I'm seventeen I can make my own decisions. If I don't want to go with him I don't have to."

He frowned as she fidgeted next to him, still starring at the box.

She suddenly faced him squeezing her shut. "What colour are my eyes?"

"What?" He chuckled

"What colour are my eyes? If you answer correctly, I'll say yes."

"You're leaving the decision of getting engaged to me, down to eye colour?"

"I'm just checking something."

He sighed and sat up taking one of her hands into his. "When?"

"Pardon?"

"When? Because, well normally they are this bright blue which, actually that was the first thing I noticed about you when we met, how big and blue your eyes were, it was kind of creepy actually. But then you grew up and your head got smaller and, well, never mind. But when your sad they turn kind of murky and grey, then of course when your angry they get this red tinge to them, when your happy they stay blue but go even brighter, and the opposite happens when we…well…they go dark and incredibly sexy and," He was cut off when her lips pressed themselves forcefully onto his; he didn't even get a chance to kiss back.

"Ok." She whispered leaning her forehead against his. "Ok, I get it."

"When will you then?"

"I…"

"Uh…guys…"

They both turned to Fred who was now entering the room holding a letter in his hands. "I think this just came for you." He said quietly holding it out for Ramona.

"It's my mum's handwriting." She stated looking it over then tearing it open.

"So?" Fred asked still hovering next to the pair. "What she say?"

"It just says Friday. Guess they're showing up then."

"What you going to do?" Fred asked. George didn't seem to be in the best of moods.

"Tell them that, well...I want to stay here. If that's ok with you two."

"It's ok with me." Fred smirked. "What about you Georgie?"

"Yeah. Great with me." He said smiling gently, even if he felt like he had just been punched in the gut.


	48. It won't be for long

**It Won't Be For Long**

The three of them had been sat on the same sofa patiently for the last half an hour. Ramona had been on edge the entire day waiting for the arrival of her parents. George was only now starting to feel his throat close up at an alarming rate.

"You know what?" Fred suddenly said leaning forward and looking at the other two. "I don't need to be here, I mean, it's your parents Ram, and your future Parent-in-laws. I should probably just, pop out for a few hours…day's maybe."

As soon as Fred lifted himself from the sofa George grabbed the back of Fred's shirt swiftly pulling him right back down with a small thud. "You are staying right here with me and Ramona," George hissed with his jaw clenched. "Do not make me put a body binging curse on you."

"Oh, just let him go." Ramona sighed now standing so she could look down at the pair of them. "What the bloody hell am I exactly meant to say? 'Mum, dad, I want to stay here with George instead of going off to some unknown place with you, so we can shack up and get engaged even though technically I haven't even finished school yet!' I mean, they're not exactly going to be thrilled by the prospect are they!" Her voice was now becoming more shrill as she paced the room ranting, waving her arms in frustration. Both Fred and George were sinking lower into the sofa as she continued to yell. "Whatever happens I'm screwed anyway, so I might as well go bloody pack now!"

As she stormed out and slammed George's bedroom door with all her might, George sighed turning towards his twin. "I should probably talk to her." He said quietly.

"One of your better ideas I must say."

Once in the bedroom he was encountered with Ramona picking up her things and throwing them into her trunk. "Don't do that." He said quietly now moving towards her side. She completely ignored him and pulled out a bedside draw dumping the contents into the box. "Ram!" he cried, grabbing her wrist so she had no choice but to stop what she was doing.

"They're going to take me." The quiver in her voice was hard to ignore. "I don't want…I don't want to leave you."

He took the draw from her hand and placed it on the bed. Slowly he moved up to her, wrapping his arms around her, making sure she was securely nestled in his chest. "It's ok." He whispered. "It's going to be fine."

"No it's not. First I'm not allowed to go to school, and I know…I know they will take me and not allow me to see you, and who knows how long this war could go on? It could be bloody years before I see you again George."

"I won't let that happen." He murmured kissing the top of her head. "Besides, what's this nonsense about us being engaged? Technically you didn't even say yes."

She pulled away from him enough so she could look into his eye, a small smile on her lips. "Well, I wanted to give my parents a heart attack before I officially said yes to you."

George immediately broke out in a grin and leaned down to kiss her but was rudely interrupted by the voices coming from the living room. He swallowed hard as he watch Ramona dash from the room, off to greet her parents. He wasn't really sure if he should go in or not but decided he would rather get the shouting that was bound to happen over and done with.

As he entered he saw Ramona hugging her motherly tightly while her father looked on, not seeming at all happy he was there. "Where's Preston?" Ramona asked her parents, and was met with a stern look from her father. "Under house arrest. You think I'm going to let him out after everything that happened?"

George and Fred exchanged a look deciding to keep quiet for the time being. "Are you packed?" Her mother asked finally breaking away and cupping Ramona's face in her hands. "We should get going, soon."

"Soon." Her dad repeated now starring at George who was feeling more uneasy by the second. By the look on Ramona's face he thought she might back out, say she had forgotten to pack and would quickly do it now.

"Actually, I, I haven't." She said quietly not daring to look at her father.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ramona," Her dad huffed obviously frustrated from this information. "You knew we were coming today. Why haven't you got your things together?"

"Well, because…" She looked over George and he immediately sensed how petrified she was. 'It's ok' He mouthed knowing full well that wouldn't calm her nerves in the slightest, so he decided to take charge.

"Because she wants to stay with me." He said clearly.

Both her parents stopped looking at Ramona, and slowly turned their heads to face him. "You're joking, right?" Her dad stated. "Because there is no way in hell that's happening."

"Dad…"

"No!" He barked causing her to flinch. "Get your things, now. We're leaving."

"I'm not going dad. I don't see why,"

"WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS DISCUSSION." He yelled grabbing her by the arm. "We are going. NOW."

"Dad, stop it!"

"Mr Hodges you're hurting her!" George called starting to make his way towards the three of them.

"No! It was probably you putting this bloody idea in her head, taking her away from her family!"

"Mr Hodges, I, I never wanted to take her away from you..."

"You were a fine distraction when all that business happened with Preston, but no more. We're leaving. Since you won't get your things, I suppose I'll have to do it." Mr Hodges stormed to George's room. George looked at Ramona who was now crying into her mother's chest, her mother not looking at all pleased with what just happened, but not saying anything. George couldn't take it, he went straight to his room and as soon as he saw her father collecting the rest of her things he burst out, "You can't do this!"

"She's my daughter George."

"She's…she's my girlfriend! She's Seventeen! You can't just force her to leave like that!"

"Exactly George, you're not her family. You can't look after her like I can, you're just a boy."

George watched as he placed the rest of her things in the trunk Ramona had angrily packed her things into earlier, he could feel the rage building up inside him; he didn't care right now if her dad was going to hate him or if Ramona would mad at him for telling her father, he had to.

"I asked her to marry me."

That's when he stopped packing, freezing in place.

"She didn't say yes but then again, she didn't say no either. I think she was scared, mainly of what you would do."

Mr Hodges now turned to face George, he didn't look angry but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't going to torture George on the spot.

"Do you know why those Death eaters want my kids? It's not because we're special, because we are able to change at will, all you need is a good doze of polyjuice potion. Preston will tell you that. It's because me and mad eye put a good lot of them in Azkaban, Lestranges, and the Carrows. I sent a bloody lot of those bastards there and I was bloody glad to do it." He sighed and placed the last few things in the trunk before continuing. "I always knew being an Auror would be dangerous but I never thought, well, I guess that's a better revenge isn't it. Turning your kids into the one thing you truly hate. I can't let that happen to them George, especially Ramona. I know you care about her but you're just a boy yourself, please, let me do my job and protect her."

"But I can do that too."

"You're just barely a kid yourself George, You'll see her again, don't worry. She'll hate me for a while but she'll understand eventually. She has to understand she doesn't have a choice in this matter, so do you."

George didn't want to understand, all he knew was that her dad was going to take her and there wasn't anything he could do about it. "Can I at least say goodbye properly, who knows when I'll get to see her again."

"Fine." Mr Hodges quickly said picking up the trunk and disappearing from the room. It was only a few short seconds later when Ramona rushed in wrapping her arms tightly around George who hugged tightly back.

"I'm so sorry George, but...my dad. He won't listen to me."

"It's ok." He said, even though he didn't feel it. "It won't be…be for that long." He tried to sound convincing but deep down he knew it wasn't in the slightest.

"George?"

"Hm?" he was resting his chin on the top of her head holding her tightly; he was hoping any second her dad would change his mind.

He suddenly felt her pull away before feeling her lips forcefully pressed against his. He couldn't help but feel she was kissing him like this because it could be the last one they shared for quite some time. "I love you so much." She whispered. "I really don't deserve you."

"I'm the one who lucked out." He answered back, tilting her chin up with his hand so he could stare into her blue eyes which were looking increasingly sadder by the second. "I can't believe your dad once said I was like bloody family and now he's doing this."

"At least you'll be safe now without me around, won't have to deal with all this crap." She said sadly.

"I don't mind it," George said. "I love you, no matter how much trouble you get in."

"Same here." She managed to say, fighting back the tears.

"Ramona! We have to go!" They both heard her father call from the other room.

George leaned down to kiss her one last time, making sure it was as drawn out as possible, that his hands slid up her back slowly and grazed against her neck just so he could imprint it in his mind.

"Ramona!"

They broke apart and gazed at each other sadly, not saying another word. She pulled away and left, leaving George to sink down onto the bed as he heard the crack from the next room.

"You alright mate?" He heard a few moments later noticing Fred standing in the door way.

"No." George answered honestly. "Not really."


	49. Things That Go Bump

**Things That Go Bump**

Ramona had taken to refusing to speak to her dad. Meal times were now the most uncomfortable things imaginably, even her mother and brother could feel the tension between them reaching new heights. It wasn't just the fact she was away from George, it was everyone really. The only contact she had outside her parents and brother was the odd messages she received from Neville and even then, well it wasn't much to go on but at least she knew he was ok.

Every day seem to drag on. It was hers and Preston job to fix up the small house her parents had managed to find in the middle of nowhere. So while they disappeared day to day Ramona and Preston cleaned and fixed all the broken floorboards and smashed windows. It was times like this Ramona was glad she had magic to help.

But there was one thing she had been trying to avoid this whole time, the back room on the second floor. It was probably the worst out of the lot and neither of them wanted to spend would have been a good couple of days scrubbing it clean.

"I'll flip you for it." Preston said pulling a sickle out of his pocket as they both stood outside the door.

"Fine." She sighed. "You call it."

Preston flipped the coin and caught it expertly in his hand before placing it on his palm. "Dragons." He said before moving his hand and smiling with triumph when he saw the small dragon engraved on the silver finish.

"Damn it." She hissed. "Best out of three."

"Oh no." He smirked. "I won fair and square, so go on, get to it. You never know I might feel really nice and help you later."

"Help me now!"

"Sorry. Can't. Have to clear the doxies from the attic." With a final smirk he ran off leaving Ramona, with a huff, to enter the room. It was worse than she remembered on her first inspection. Both of the windows were broken and the remaining glass was thick with dirt. Ivy had started to grow in through one of the windows and had now spread along the shortest wall and several floorboards had come up from their spaces. There was also a dilapidated wardrobe that stood in one of the corners but she decided to ignore that for now. Knowing there was no use in complaining she set to work. She started by placing all the loose floorboards back and stamping down on the ones that poked out from the floor. Next she started to tear the ivy from the wall throwing it out of the window. She then realised fixing the windows probably should have been first priority as a cold wind blew throughout the room chilling her to the bone. She had forgetting for a while that it was almost the middle of December, mainly because she didn't want to think about her upcoming birthday that she didn't want to celebrate.

After fixing the window she started to scrub at the floors. She could hear her brother banging above her head and cursing, which in turn was covering the low banging noise coming from the wardrobe. She only started to notice it once her brothers swearing and stomping around had calmed down, and now it was the only she could concentrate on.

Ramona remained on the floor starring at the wardrobe, feeling her heart thump every time the soft banging came from it. _'Probably only a doxie'_ she thought to herself, even though she couldn't take her eyes off the bloody thing.

Finally she stood, picking her wand up from beside her and standing with it raised pointed at the thing. Better to be safe than sorry. She slowly moved forward until see was inches away when it gave an ungodly rattle causing her to jump back in fright. That was it. How could she be expected to go against bloody death eaters and god knows what else if she couldn't even face a noisy wardrobe without fear of death.

She held out her wand and with a small flick the door slowly began to creak open. Ramona didn't know what to expect, maybe a swarm of doxies would fly out, maybe something worse, but in that moment she had wished she'd called her brother down first.

Then it happened, she wasn't quite sure how, but suddenly the door which had been creeping open slowly suddenly burst and…well...it was George who had fallen out. Ramona felt her whole body freeze in terror, her eyes widened as she stared at his lifeless body hanging out of the wardrobe. His eyes staring straight through her, fresh blood completely covered the left side of his head and torso.

Ramona didn't know what to do; she could feel the scream caught in her throat as she fell to the floor. This couldn't be happening she thought over and over, that couldn't be George, that couldn't have happened to….to George.

She moved forward towards not even quite sure if she was breathing anymore, she could feel the tears streaming down her face as she slowly moved a trembling hand towards the corpse, terrified of might actually happen when it reached him.

But she couldn't do it. Blood started to pool around him, spreading across the floor, towards her. That's when she scrambled back across the floor before ending up against the wall eyes fixed upon the sight before her.

"Preston..." She managed to choke out, but instead of it being loud and clear the words caught in her throat so it only came out as a whimper. She managed to tear her eyes away shutting them as tightly as possible before she managed to speak again. "PRESTON!" She screamed making sure it was loud enough so he could hear from upstairs. He did. She could hear his footsteps running along the ceiling and before she knew it the door open and there was a small gasp.

Ramona would have looked up but she was too busy pulling her knees up and burying her face in her hands so she didn't have to look at it.

"Ridikulus!" She heard Preston call, and then all of a sudden she felt like such an idiot. She glanced up in time to see him slamming the wardrobe shut and locking it tightly before he was right next to her his arms wrapped securely around her.

"It's ok." He muttered rocking her gently as she pressed her tear soaked face into his chest. "It was just a boggart, it wasn't real."

"But…it looked…"

"I know. It did look pretty awful…"

She had now moved her face so she could stare at the spot where George….the boggart, had once been.

"So that's your biggest fear huh? A dead George?"

She didn't respond, mainly, because she didn't know how to. She only clung harder to her brother, unable to believe how stupid she had been.


	50. Birthdays and Coins

**Birthdays and Coins**

**December**

Preston was the one to tell their dad about the Boggart incident, well, not everything that happened. He didn't think it was right to talk about how he had seen Ramona freaking out over George's corpse, but he did tell his dad the sooner he got rid of it the better.

Christmas was approaching but Ramona didn't feel like celebrating, she was completely ignoring the fact her 18th birthday was coming up, and the whole idea of celebrating it without the Weasley's, and at a time like this, well it just seemed a bit pointless.

Her parents had been spending more and more time away from the house, which thanks to Ramona and Preston was now up to a suitable living standard, but that didn't make it any less boring. Their dad had acquired a muggle television but there wasn't anything on, even though Preston did take to liking this show called Eastenders, and watching it most nights religiously.

"We're going out. You know what to do."

Ramona was sat on the sofa reading, but didn't both to look up at her dad. Preston was still starring at the TV when he mumbled. "Lock Doors. Don't let anyone in if they knock although no one ever does. Don't answer any owls although we don't get any, and don't go out."

"Ramona..."

"Don't go out." She muttered, still not bothering to look up.

Their father with a final grunt left, slamming the door behind him.

"Reckon dad's still mad at me?" Preston asked looking over at her.

"You mean for being a giant moron? Yes."

"Well, he's mad at you too."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"You wanted to stay with the Weasleys."

"I wanted to stay with George. Besides, I didn't fake my own death."

"Touché. I still don't get it though."

"What?" She asked looking over the top of her book. "What don't you get?"

"Why Weasley? Why George even? He's two years older than you."

"Dad is _seven_ years older than mum."

"I guess. Still, Why? There were two to choose from and you picked George?"

"They're not the same person," She replied. "George and Fred are completely different. I do love Fred but like I love you. I **love** George, more than anything."

"But you've never really loved anybody else have you?"

"I don't need to." There wasn't a hint of hesitation in her voice when she said that. So Preston turned his head to focus on the TV.

On the evening of Ramona's birthday she wasn't exactly up to celebrating. She sat with her Parent's and Preston and ate the meal she helped her mother prepare then excused herself to her makeshift bedroom at the top of the stairs.

It was almost twenty minutes later when there was a knock on the door and her father poked his head around.

"Can I come in?"

Ramona didn't see the point of refusing him, so she nodded, allowing him to enter and take a seat on the edge of the very creaky bed.

"I can't believe you're eighteen." He said quietly. "Though, you do look very grown up."

Ramona didn't answer; she didn't really know how to respond to that.

"You know I want what's best for you, and your brother, don't you?"

"I guess."

"You may feel by taking you away from George and, not letting you go to school that...I'm punishing you but I'm not, I'm only trying to protect you."

"Feels like you're keeping me hostage."

"I've explained to you,"

"About the Carrows and all that. I know dad." She sighed.

"So you must understand..."

"I do." She stated cutting him off... "It's just, I miss my friends, and I miss George. I know it seems like I'm being selfish and, maybe I am. But if someone tried to take you away from mum, how would you feel?"

He sighed, because he knew how she felt, mainly because he was seeing his only daughter growing up too quickly.

"You're not a kid anymore." He said faintly. "But, for now. You're staying here."

"I know dad. I'm glad I'm here,"

He raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Well, not _glad_ I'm stuck here, exactly." She half smiled. "But knowing you and mum…and Preston are safe. I just wish I knew about the Weasleys."

"They're fine."

"How do you know?"

He didn't answer. Instead he pulled a letter out of his pocket and placed it next to her. "I was there the other day, talking to Arthur when who should show up but your boyfriend."

Ramona picked up the letter slowly. She was scared it was going to disappear any second. "He begged me to give it to you, and well seeming him so distraught…I had to oblige."

She suddenly leapt on him; bringing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you dad."

"I'll leave you to it." He replied after giving her a small squeeze back.

As soon as the door closed Ramona tore the letter open, but the first thing she saw was the faint glitter of the ring George had bought her nestled inside the envelope. She took it out and placed it on her bedside table before pulling the letter out.

_It seemed a bit silly that I was keeping it considering I can't wear it. The ring that is. Fred tried it on the other day but his fingers are apparently a lot fatter than yours, Not that yours are fat….you know what I mean, anyway it took the idiot almost thirty minutes to get the sodding thing off._

_When you're reading this you'll probably be Eighteen, or not…it doesn't matter because you will be in the next couple of days. But that officially means that you can marry me whenever and wherever you want. I thought about it and I don't mind waiting ten or twenty years to marry you. As long as I get you back soon I should be able to cope._

_I miss you. I haven't written that yet have I? Because I really really really do. To be perfectly honest I think everyone is sick about how much I moan about not being able to see you, but it's your silly bugger of a dad's fault. I hope he doesn't read this before giving it to you, otherwise I will probably never be allowed to see you again._

_You know when I said it won't be for long? Well that was just the fattest lie ever wasn't it? I'm only writing this letter after arguing with your dad for half an hour to let me see you but he wouldn't have it, so we reached a compromise. I don't know if you'll write back, or be allowed to, but it's ok. At least I know you're ok and not locked up in a dungeon somewhere, although you might be…._

_I find it hard to sleep now too. I've grown so accustomed to you hogging the covers I can't doze off without someone kicking me in the shins. Fred said he would be happy to kick me if it would help but I don't think I'll let him, I'm saving that job for you._

_One more thing. Come back, please?_

_-G_

_xxx_

_XXXXX_

* * *

**May**

George couldn't sleep.

He was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room listening to Fred snoring rather loudly next to him. The fact the unfamiliar bed happened to be in his aunt's house in the middle of nowhere, in a very draftee room, didn't help. They had only been there for three weeks but for some reason it seemed like forever, Ginny was there too, their parents had decided during Easter that it just wasn't safe anywhere anymore, so hiding was probably the best thing.

He and Fred had still continued working out of her backroom, much to their aunt's annoyance, sending deliveries and keeping as busy as possible but they missed working in their shop, and they missed a time when they weren't being nagged at.

In all honesty, George hadn't slept properly since Ramona left. He had grown so accustomed to her sleeping next to him, nestled in his side while his arm wrapped its self around her, that laying there without anything, no warmth sleeping soundly beside him; he found it difficult to find any position that felt comfortable anymore. He had joked in the letter about her kicking him and stealing the covers, but she had only done that on two different occasions and neither was actually that annoying. He felt that if he had rambled on about how he wasn't sleeping it would make her feel worst, and that was the last thing he wanted. He thought if he added the joke that maybe she wouldn't take the him not sleeping comment too seriously.

When he had read that letter back he didn't feel it portrayed how much he missed her enough, but how many ways are there of saying it without it sounding boring?

The subject never came up in conversations with Fred, he was sure his twin wouldn't want to hear him pinning after her and going on about how much he missed her. Even if Fred would ask him the occasional, 'you alright Georgie?' and George knew exactly what it was in reference too, he didn't feel the need to go into a long rant mainly because it was supressed by not wanting to annoy Fred.

He had no idea where they had gone, her father hadn't said a word and only allowed that one letter after he had finally shouted at him so much he was sure Mr. Hodges couldn't take it anymore. He often became angry at the fact that she had ways of communicating with Neville and not him, why hadn't she done something like that from them? Didn't she care?

'No, of course she does' he would think pushing the hate out of his mind. She was going to give up her bloody family to be with him, and if it hadn't of been for her father, she would of.

Now here he was, sat on his bed sorting through order forms; Fred was asleep on his own, when Ginny had suddenly burst in, waving her DA coin furiously.

"Have…you two…seen it?" she said, her voice very shrill, and slightly out of breath. She ran over to Fred and pushed him so he awoke with a large snort sitting up immediately. "What? Who died?" he asked still half asleep.

"The coins! Didn't you see the message?"

The twins shared a glance before respectively, rummaging through their things in an effort to find their own coins. George found his first nestled in the bottom of his bag. That's where he saw the words.

**_Harry's back_**.

"Bloody hell." George muttered starring at it in disbelief. "At…at Hogwarts?"

"Guess we're going to Hogwarts then." Fred announced jumping off the bed, grinning wildly.

"Alright then, let's go." Ginny said.

The twins exchanged another glance, this time, not a good one.

"We don't think," Fred started. "That's such a good idea." George ended.

"What? Why not?"

"Mum would kill us." George said blatantly. "Actually, chop us into little bits,"

"Hide us in different parts of the house." Fred added.

"Proper kill us."

"I have to go! If Harry's back, if it's started…I have to! Please I won't ask you two for anything ever again."

"You're not even seventeen yet!" They said in unison, causing Ginny to groan. "George! Fred! Please! Besides, I'm the only one who actually knows how to get into Hogwarts right now."

"No you're not." Fred said raising an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten who we are?"

"We know every single passage in and out of that school like the back of our hands."

"Oh really? So I suppose you know those Death eaters have found every passage and blocked them off do you?"

The twins stared at her. "Oh." Fred said softly.

"Alright Ginevra Molly 'I know everything' Weasley." George smirked. "How exactly are us lot meant to get into Hogwarts?"

"Well, we've got to go for a drink haven't we?"


	51. So It Begins

**So It Begins**

"Knight to D four."

Preston watched as Ramona's knight slid into position, check mating him for the fourth time in a row.

"Damn it! How did you get so good at this?"

"I use to play a lot with Neville. I could never beat Ron though."

"Did the poor boy ever win?"

"Neville? When I let him." She smirked. "I couldn't stand his face when he lost for the seventh time in a row, so I'd slip him a win every now and then."

"Because you're so kind hearted?"

"Exactly."

Ramona started to set up for the next game when she felt something on the side on her leg that she hadn't felt in a while, an odd burning sensation. Her hand went into her pocket and her hand clasped around the coin which she kept with her at all time, even though she told herself in her head how stupid it was to carry it around. She pulled it out and had to stop the gasp coming from her mouth when she read clear on the coin; **Harry's Back.**

"What's that? Is that your DA thing?" Preston asked reaching out to take it, but Ramona was too quick, pulling away from him.

"Yes…it….it is."

"What is it? Does it say something?"

"No." She said too quickly and Preston arched an eyebrow.

"Give it."

"No."

"Ramona give it!"

She huffed and placed the coin face up in his hand, watching as his eyebrows disappeared under his fringe. "Bloody hell." He whispered. "And you just got this? This message? Does this mean Harry's at Hogwarts."

"I'm guessing so."

"Bloody hell." He repeated. "Well you know what that means right? Better get your cloak it might be cold out."

"Excuse me?" She asked utterly shocked. "You want us to go to Hogwarts?"

"Course I do. If there's a battle we have to go. Besides I want to get me a couple of death eaters after everything."

"I can't believe you would let me go! I mean, that's so irresponsible!"

"Fine." He sighed. He cleared his throat and stood crossing his arms and puffing his chest out. "RAMONA I REFUSE FOR YOU TO GO TO HOGWARTS DO YOU HEAR ME? IN FACT, IF YOU EVEN LEAVE THIS HOUSE I'LL SNAP YOUR WAND AND LOCK YOU IN THE BASEMENT!" He then slumped his shoulder and put on a slight girly voice as he spoke. "But Preston I must! George will be there I just know it! I can't leave my friends to fight by themselves and you're not stopping me!" When he was done he cocked an eyebrow and smiled at her. "Happy?"

"Shut up. How are we even going to get there? We can't apparate."

"Oh…that's a point. Plus the place might be swarming with death eaters."

Ramona suddenly had an idea, she ran out of the room and into her own so she could search frantically through her draw until she found it, the little piece of plastic she had been using to communicate with Neville. She smiled as she held it in her hand, it was still warm, and she saw the writing across it saying The Hog's Head. Looked like Neville had the same idea as her.

"Looks like Neville knows me a little too well." She said quietly as Preston entered the room.

"That's a good thing. I left mum and dad a note."

"Saying what? Love you guys, gone off to potential face our impending doom?"

"Something along those lines. You ready? When we hit Hogsmead we're going to have to leg it."

"Yeah." She sighed standing from the bed. She grabbed her wand and threw her cloak on before taking his hand. "Let's go."

When they landed in Hogsmead Ramona felt an unfamiliar sickness in her stomach, she wasn't sure if it was from nerves or the fact she hadn't apparated in so long. Before she knew it she was being pulled by Preston, both of them running towards an alley trying to avoid the people searching through the streets. They only had to knock on the pub door once before it flung open and the man ushered them inside shutting it tightly behind them.

"Pass twenty bloody minutes you lot have been in here." He muttered going down the steps, Ramona and Preston shared a weary glance before following him slowly.

"Through there." He said pointing to the open portrait. "Leads you right up to the castle."

"Thanks." Preston said shaking the man's hand.

"Yeah, thank you." Ramona added following her brother swiftly through the portrait hole.

They both walked slowly through the tunnel, neither of them wanting to reach their destination any faster than they had to.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Preston suddenly said.

"You can't back out now."

"Not me. You. It was stupid to bring you here, you could get hurt. I wasn't thinking."

"You never do." She smiled. "Too late now anyway, no turning back."

"You're right, as usual. But can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is."

He stopped and turned to her, she couldn't read his expression, mainly because it was so dark in that tunnel and they thought it best not to light their wands. "If anything bad happens, run. Even if I'm being trampled by a herd of elephants I want you to go the other way and not help me. Understand?"

"Pres,"

"Promise!" He demanded.

"Ok. Ok I promise that if I see you being tramples by a herd of elephants I will run the other way."

He moved in giving her a quick hug before sharply turning back round and continuing up the tunnel. It wasn't long before they spotted the light at the other end, They weren't even sure where it was headed but Ramona kept thinking that it might lead straight into a pit of snakes and they wouldn't even realise until they were being bitten to death.

Preston brought up a hand to stop Ramona in her tracks. He moved forward towards the hole before smiling and turning to her. "So that's the room of requirement. The way you described it made it sound a lot more eloquent."

Ramona rushed forward peering over her brother's shoulder. She couldn't believe the state it was in. Hammocks were hung everywhere and chairs were scattered all over the place, but there was only one person standing there, Ginny was staring up at them. "About time you showed up!"

Ramon a climbed out of the hole and ran over pulling Ginny into a tight hug. Preston sheepishly followed. "Ginny what are you doing here by yourself? Why are you even here?"

"My mum doesn't want me getting involved." Ginny sighed rolling her eyes. "So I'm stuck here while everyone else is fighting."

"But Ginny, you're under age you shouldn't even be here." Preston commented causing Ginny to glare daggers at him. "I know that! That's why I'm stuck here! What about you? If your father knew you were here, which I'm assuming he doesn't, he would kill you."

"He might not get the chance." Ramona answered causing the three of them to go very silent. "Anyway," Ramona continued. "We'll wait with you. Won't we Preston?"

"Yeah course we will. Can't leave you here all alone and bored can we?" He smiled at Ginny.

"What about everyone?" Ramona suddenly asked. "Are they ok? Is Neville ok?"

"Yeah." Ginny smirked. "Wait till you see Neville, You won't even recognize him."

The castle suddenly shook and specks of dust started to float down from the ceiling. The only noise that came from them was a small bloody hell from Preston.

"You know what Ramona," Ginny said shaking her head. "You should go find George just...uh…"

"In case?" Ramona said quietly and Ginny nodded

"I'll stay here then" Preston added. "Can't leave Ginny alone."

"Are you sure?" Ramona asked.

"Yeah course. You never know what might happen."

It was Preston turn to receive a hug from Ramona now, she did it extra tightly just for good measure. Without another word she ran towards the door which she swore wasn't there a minute ago and disappeared through.


	52. Not Him

**Not Him**

Ramona wasn't sure exactly where she was heading to look for George, but she figured the hall was probably a good place to start. As she ran students from different houses hurried past her and at one point she even saw Dean and another she could only assume was Seamus, leading a group of Gryffindor's to god knows where. She held her wand firmly in her hand at all times, she knew she wasn't exactly the most skilled when it came to duelling, but she kept reminding herself of the few tricks Preston and her father had taught her for emergencies.

As Ramona came up to the hall she saw Professor Sprout hurry past, her arms bulging with items and a few students trailing behind carrying things as well, then Neville trailed last disappearing from sight.

"NEVILLE!" She called when her brain registered it being him. She ran up and saw him still following the professor and her herd. "NEVILLE!" She cried again, then she realised he was wearing earmuffs. She ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulder, causing him to drop whatever was in his arms and spring around, wand in hand.

He looked at her for a second, eyes wide, before suddenly moving forward, almost knocking her down with the sheer force of his hug. As she held him back Ramona couldn't help but notice how much he had changed, he was taller, slimmer, he didn't really feel like Neville anymore.

"You got my message! I didn't know if you would." He shouted happily when he finally pulled back, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Of course…" She pulled the earmuffs off him. "Of course I did. Neville what the bloody hell happened to you?" She asked, bringing a hand up to his poor wounded face.

"Oh, s'nuthin. Just the Carrows." He shrugged.

"Neville it looks like someone took a beaters bat to you."

"Felt like it." He chuckled. "Here, come with me and I'll tell you what happened, unless, where are you going?"

For a moment Ramona had completely forgotten about George, but seeing as she found Neville she thought sticking with him at this point might be a good idea. "No idea. I was looking for George but I can still look for him while I'm with you. You haven't seen him have you?"

The both bent down to pick up the plants Neville had just dropped off the floor. "Last time I saw George was in the room of requirement. I haven't seen him since."

Ramona nodded, not wanting her worry to show. "Are these Mandrakes?"

"We're going to throw them over the wall at the death eaters." He grinned. "Oh…I don't have any more ear muffs for you."

"It's ok, I'll help you carry them, then I'll go. Ok?"

"If….if you're sure."

"Course." She smiled as they both stood up. "Now tell me what happened while I wasn't here.

As they walked he told her everything, how himself, Ginny and Luna had attempted to obtain the sword, the detention, the classes, and how eventually they had decided it would be safer just to live in the room of requirement. "People were sneaking us food for a while" He said as they walked up the stairs. "But then it became too dangerous, that's when the passage to Hog's Head opened up.

"Wow, the room really does do everything doesn't it? So everyone was in the room of requirement?"

"Most of the 7th year, well, those who stayed."

"And you took charge?"

"Someone had to." He shrugged.

"AH! Longbottom! And Miss Hodges, lovely to see you dear!" Professor Sprout called. Ramona only waved knowing the professor wouldn't be able to hear anything she said. "I better get going." She said to Neville, taking the earmuffs off from around her neck. "You'll be careful won't you?"

"Haven't I all year?" He chuckled sadly. Ramona hugged him tightly again before placing the ear muffs on his head, then kissing his cheek. She waved sadly as she went back down the stairs and left Neville and the rest of them to their plans.

As she ran down the stairs Ramona suddenly froze when she saw someone walked past the bottom. She slowly tiptoes down and peaked her head around watching as he father walked away and disappeared from sight. She finally let go of her breath and went the opposite way, her heart racing as the castle trembled and as she listened to the shouting.

She was so distracted she didn't even see the man coming up behind her. As soon as she felt the hand on her shoulder she turned pointed her wand ready to blast whoever it was. "WOAH IT'S ONLY ME!"

"FRED! I could have blown your head off!"

"Don't look happy to see me then?" He smiled "No hug?"

"No! Damn it Fred!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if it was you for a second. I reckoned you would have been smart enough to at least change you appearance a bit."

She hadn't even thought of that.

"Are you ok?" She asked, him replying with a faint nod. "Course I am. I'm always alright."

"What about George?"

"Well, I don't know where he is actually." Fred answered in a tad shaky voice, then smiled. "Not to worry. Stick with me and we'll find him. We are twins; we're kind of like magnets for each other."

He held out his hand for Ramona to take before leading her to where he was posted in one of the passages. "Me and Percy are down here, spose to fend off any Death eaters that come our way."

"Percy?" She asked shocked. "Percy's here?"

"Yeah. The git realised what an idiot he was, least he came back for the good stuff eh?"

"And you just forgave him? Because I remember you saying some really horrible stuff about him?"

Ramona saw something flash on Fred's face, "Well, he's my brother isn't he?"

"Yeah. He is."

When they finally reached Percy he shook Ramona's hand remarking on how much more mature she had looked since their last meeting. Fred only scoffed and said something along the lines off 'clear off, that's George's girl you old perv.'

After that the three of them stood there in silence, Ramona standing extremely close to Fred who she could feel trembling slightly, then again it might have been her. That's when they heard it, shouting, thumping, yelling coming up the passageway. "Here we go." Fred said pulling his wand from his robes. "Ram you better stay back."

"Don't you dare Weasley," She scoffed holding up hers. "There is no way I'm standing at the back and watching."

He looked down at her and smirked before looking back up the passage. "Ready Weatherby?"

Percy laughed, that even caught Ramona by surprise. "Yes. Ready as I'll ever be, but Ramona if anything does happen."

"If you tell me to run as well, I'll bloody jinx you!"

As the hooded figures rounded the corner she suddenly felt dread spread throughout her entire body. The three of them were suddenly blocking spells and sending silent curses the Death eaters way. They were backing further out of the passage and Ramona could tell Fred was trying to block any spells that came her way, but she was getting there first. Suddenly all she could hear was Fred laughing, the air felt hot, Ramona wasn't even sure what was quite happening as she felt her feet back away, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The wall was falling, people were screaming.

Then she found herself screaming Fred's name and moving as fast as she could towards him. She wasn't sure what she was doing, all she knew was that he was about to get hurt and she had to stop that, she had to get him out of the way, she had to do that for Fred.

She had to do that for George.


	53. Fatality

**Fatality **

Fred didn't know what happened. One minute he was joking with Percy, the next he felt something slam into his side and he suddenly hit the floor, hard. Now as he blinked his eyes open dust was settling and people were yelling. Then there was Percy clawing at the bits of wall on the floor, then he realised, Ramona had pushed him out of the way. He scrambled to his knees and started to help Percy as fast as he could, even if the pain in his side was now coursing through his body. When he saw her laying there, her eyes shut, her arm twisted at an awkward angle, he could have sworn he stopped breathing.

"GET DOWN." He heard Harry call. Fred suddenly found himself covering Ramona's body trying to protect it from any more damage.

Hermione was screaming, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Fred! Fred we have to move her!" Percy called. "We have to go!"

"Is she?"

"I don't know Fred but we have to get out of here!"

They both pulled at her until she was free of the rubble, Fred attempted to lift her but the pain was too much, instead he let out a loud groan and collapsed. Percy was right on it, lifting her from under her arms and Fred grabbed her legs once he realised what his brother was doing. The two of them moved swiftly, around the corner and to what seemed like a safe distance.

"Percy what happened? What the bloody hell happened!" Fred asked, he could hear the shaking in his voice as he spoke.

"Rookwood." Percy spat. "Bastard blew half the wall out!"

Fred felt sudden anger burst inside him but he couldn't deal with it now, he looked down at Ramona who so far hadn't moved or made any reassuring sign that she was in fact, alive.

"Is she?….Percy?"

Percy leant over her not to sure what he was exactly looking for. Her eyes were closed and he wasn't even sure if she was breathing, so he moved and placed his ear to her chest and heard it. It was dull and it was slow, but her heart was beating.

"She's alive." Percy said quietly and Fred was finally able to let go of the breath he was holding. "And I think her arm might be broken, but we have to get her to Madame Pomfrey."

"How? The whole bloody castle in under attack!"

Percy looked at Fred, not sure how to answer, he wasn't sure of anything right then.

"George…"

Fred looked down to see Ramona's lips move slightly, the tiniest noise came from her. "George…"

"No…no Ram its Fred."

"Can't…my arm."

"It's ok; you're ok, just a bit beaten up."

He thought kissing her for joy would probably be a good way to celebrate this moment, but he wasn't too sure George would feel the same way, as triumphant as it was.

"You gave us quite a fright." Percy told her, even if he was looking around in case of a sudden ambush.

"Sorry," She said weakly. "Guess I have... a fondness for stupid heroics…. when it comes to you Weasleys."

"Ram can you move? Can you sit up?" Fred asked as he moved closer to her and attempted to push her up. She managed to sit, even if her eyes were almost closed, the uncontrollably swaying didn't seem to please Fred either.

"We have to get you to Madame Pomfrey." Percy said, but Ramona shook her head. "No, I'll go. I know when I've…reached my limit." She winced as she moved the damage arm close to her body. "You two go."

"We can't leave you." Percy insisted.

"Go. You're no use to anyone fussing over me. Go!"

Percy hesitated, but after a quick nod from Fred, ran off towards where the noise of a large explosion just came from.

"You too." She said to Fred.

"No." He said sternly. "There's no way I am leaving you alone."

"Fred, Pomfrey is in the hall right? That's…." she suddenly took in a sharp inhale of breath and wrapped her arm around her stomach. "Where they set it up, the little hospital bit. It's a five minute walk from here. I can go alone." She managed to choke out after some time.

"But you look,"

"Like death, I know. I feel like it. A wall fell on me Fred, not a sponge... Now I bloody saved your life the least you can do, is go find Rookwood, and kick him in the bollocks for me."

"If anything happens to you George and your dad will have my bloody bollocks."

"Good thing you have two then." She smirked, Fred wanted to smile but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "No. I'm not leaving you alone, you're stuck with me."

"Fred…"

"I've told you,"

"No…there's….someone…"

"What?"

Fred turned to see Neville slowly making his way towards them. "You two alright?"

"Just dandy." Ramona replied.

"She's hurt. There was an explosion and uh, a wall happened to fall on her." Fred told him. "I've got to take her to Madame Pomfrey."

"I'll take her."

"Neville…"

"I can look after her." Neville insisted, his voice full of determination. "I can."

Fred looked between the two of them; Ramona was starting to turn very white, very quickly. "You sure?" He asked Neville even though in his gut he knew George would yell at him as soon as he told him he abandoned her. Every bone in his body was telling him to go after Rookwood and do what Ramona asked.

Neville nodded, although he himself didn't seem a hundred percent convinced by his own actions.

"Alright." Fred finally said before kneeling down next to Ramona. "Straight to,"

"The hall." She said heavily. "I know."

Fred helped Neville stand Ramona up; making sure Neville was holding Ramona safely and securely. "I'm counting on you Neville."

"I know."

The two started to stumble away down the corridor, in the direction of the great hall. She knew that the entire time she walked Fred remained stood in his spot watching her, and didn't leave until her and Neville had turned the corner. As the two walked Neville could feel Ramona's grip on his becoming even tighter, and it was terrifying him.

"What happened?" He suddenly heard her ask.

"Huh?"

"The…mandrakes…what happened?"

"Oh!" Neville couldn't believe she wanted to talk about that now. "Well, the Death eaters definitely didn't expect that, we managed to knock a fair few of them out, with the screaming and that."

"Brilliant." She said. "What else?"

"Uh...well, I….I don't…"

"Neville, I'm trying to take my mind off this wretched pain in my stomach. Please, tell me anything..."

"Ok…well, I…uh…." He didn't know what to say, what could he say? "I missed you, a lot this year."

"I missed you too Neville, it was….ARGH."

She suddenly collapsed, clutching onto her stomach, coughing manically.

"Ramona!" Neville cried as he kneeled next to her. That's when he saw the blood covering her hand and he felt his heart stop.

"I don't'….think I'm ok…" She managed to gasp out.

"No…you're…you're fine." He attempted to reassure her even if he was shaking manically. "Come on, we'll get you….to…to Madame Pomfrey, and we'll fix you up, you'll be fine."

The castle shook again. Neville starred at Ramona who was coughing violently again. Then he heard shouting coming from down the hall.

"THIS WAY! I THINK I HEAR SOME OF THEM!"

Neville scrambled to his feet and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up and dragging her to the nearest classroom. He pressed his ear against the door and could hear them storming past, and to Neville's luck, not being precise enough to check the classroom for any hidden students. He finally pulled away, sliding down next to her on the floor. "We should probably wait here, until, uh."

"It's over?" She asked weakly. Neville didn't even want to look at her, mainly because he knew she was getting worst by the second.

"Well…" He finally turned to her, memories of that night in the ministry flooded back, seeing her on the floor, blood dripping from her head. But now she was very much awake but slowly slipping, her eyes becoming heavier and the spaces between her words even longer.

"I'm going to go get help." He said. "I'll be right back."

"No!" She attempted to cry, but it only came out as a weak cough. "No don't leave me, please. I don't want to die alone."

He snapped around at her words. "You're not going to die!" He said angrily. "That's why I have to go! So…you don't…"

"There's going to be people worse off than me. I can wait. I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be here, alone," Her fingers slipped around his wrist, giving it the tightest squeeze she could muster. "If something happens I…Please?"

He scooted next to her, wrapping an arm tightly around her shoulders and resting her head on his. "Only until the castle stops shaking." He whispered. "Don't close your eyes!"

"I'm…not." She muttered. "I'm resting."

"You have to stay awake ok? Stay awake!"

"It hurts…my stomach...my chest..."

Neville used the sleeve of his cardigan to wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth. "I bet you wish George was here."

"Yes." Neville felt a sharp pain in his gut at her words. "But I'm glad you're with me." He hugged her a little tighter.

"Remember, when we use to play….wizard chess?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I let you win." She said.

Neville wasn't sure where she was going with this. "Ok?"

"I wanted to tell you, because I didn't want there to be any secrets, just in case."

"Don't say that." He demanded. "There won't be any just in case." He took in a deep breath and he felt the grip she had on his cardigan tighten a little. "If you want confessions, I…once did your Herbology homework for you."

"What?"

"You left it in the common room and it was all wrong so I re-did…it."

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I was...always horrid, at Herbology."

"There's something else."

She murmured slightly as a sign that she was still listening to him.

"Ram I think, I know, that I'm in love with….uh…." He couldn't finish his sentence because he suddenly felt Ramona's hand, which had at one point been gripping onto his cardigan for dear life, slowly slip and fall into his lap.

"Ramona?...Ramona?"

* * *

George ducked beneath the wall just in time to avoid a curse that came zooming towards him at full speed. He had enough.

But as he stood he felt something hit his chest, knocking him back to the floor. His wand that he had kept firmly in his hand was knocked to one side. Then he heard someone shouting, and he had never been happier to hear that voice in his entire life.

"Need a hand?" Fred cast a spell in the Death eater's direction knocking him back and sending him crashing into a wall.

"About time you bloody showed up!" George chuckled as Fred helped him up. He then did something he hadn't done since he was about five; he hugged his brother, just in case.

"What happened to you?" George asked wiping off the dusk that had exchanged from Fred to him during the embrace.

"I'll explain later. After we sorted this lot out." Fred said and pointed over to a herd of Death eaters marching their way. As Fred and George raised their wands something suddenly stopped them in their tracks, the same awful feeling as before, when they first heard that voice. His voice. Then it was suddenly echoing in their ears and completely flooding their brains.

**_"One Hour."_**

The castle was suddenly very still, and the cold had left George's body. Looking up George saw the Death eaters were gone, and the castle, was now suddenly quiet.

"We better get to the hall; mum and the rest of them will be there."

George nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Hey, you didn't happen to see,"

"Ramona?" Fred smirked. "Yeah, I saw her. Actually she saved my life."

"What?"

"Explosion. Wall fell. She pushed me out the way."

George looked mortified. "But, she's ok right? Fred, she's ok?"

"She's fine. Bit of a...uh…broken arm but nothing too serious." Fred half chuckled, even though George still looked like he was going to murder him.

"What was she even doing with you? Where is she now?"

"Well she was looking for you! Listen she was right on her way to Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure she's fine. Fix her arm and she'll be good as new."

Fred suddenly noticed the two of them were walking along the corridors, ignoring the laid out death eaters, and noticing other students carrying their own to where he could only assume was the great hall. "George." George looked up when he heard his name; he was as white as a sheet. "I'm sure she's fine. You know Ram."

"Yeah, I….I do."

Fred moved next to George and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "It's going to be fine. When have I ever lied to you?"


	54. Blood

**Blood**

As soon as Neville heard Voldermort's voice die down, he breathed a sigh of relief. He finally let go of Ramona who he had been holding in his arms since she had started to slip in and out of consciousness. After a few rough shakes she would wake for a rare second before slowly slipping under again.

"Ramona! Come on! You've got to stay with me. We can get to the hall now; the death eaters will be gone. Come on you have to get up!"

"I don't….feel….well."

"I know you don't feel ok, that's why I have to get you there! Please Ram! Come on we have to go."

"You…need…to tell George…"

"I won't have to tell him anything," Neville said urgently as he clambered behind her, grabbing her from behind in an attempt to lift her. "You can tell him when you see him." Neville was determined to lift her but he wasn't exactly the most physical specimen and the fact she could hardly lift her own head didn't help him in the slightest.

"I'm going to have to go." He said, finally admitting defeat. "Ramona I'll be right back I swear, I won't be gone long. I know you don't want to be alone but I have to." He didn't want to leave her but he had to. She was far too heavy for him to carry alone, and even with the sudden burst in training he had over the past six months regarding healing, he still didn't know what to do about this. He didn't want to levitate her either knowing what he was like; she would be bouncing all over the hallway.

"Ram, you still here?"

"Yeah….yeah…I'm here." She replied weakly, forcing her eyes to open a little.

"I'll be two minutes, less than that. I promise."

"I believe….you."

He moved over her and kissed her forehead heavily and then before he had even a moment to change his mind, he took off. The hallways were already deathly quiet, compared to the shrieks and thundering noises that took place before, it was a little daunting. He needed someone, anyone, but the people he did come across were busy helping others and carrying bodies, and quite frankly he didn't want to disturb them. So when he saw Preston running up one of the halls he felt more relief than he had for the pass few hours.

"PRESTON! OI PRESTON!"

When Preston turned to see who was calling him, he didn't exactly look pleased to see Neville but he did seem relieved to see another familiar face. As Neville got closer he realised Preston's face was red, his eyes puffy. Had he been crying? "Neville? What are you doing?"

"You have to come with me! I need your help."

"I can't right now, my dad…Can't you find someone else?"

"It's Ramona!"

Neville suddenly had all of Preston's attention. "What is it? Neville she's ok? She is ok?" He asked, sounding a little desperate.

"No. She was coughing up blood and now, she keeps passing out. I couldn't get her to the hall and I promised Fred I would."

"It's ok Neville. Take me to her. You can tell me what happened on the way."

Neville had to say he was more than impressed with how Preston dealt with the situation. As soon as he saw Ramona, despite looking physical exhausted he managed to pick her up and carry her all the way back to the hall, but without so much as another word to Neville. In the hall Neville watched from the side-lines as Mrs Hodges went hysterical seeing her daughter's body. Neville told Madame Pomfrey what had happened, and then she quickly whisked off to Ramona's side to tend to her. Neville couldn't stand to watch it anymore. He saw Oliver wood take off to look for people and chased after, deciding he was no good there.

* * *

As George and Fred entered the hall they were met by the site of dozens of people laid out on make shift beds, people running around, people healing others who had only been lightly damaged, some more serious, and other crying in either small groups or silently on their own.

They spotted the familiar group of red heads in one corner and started to make their way over. As soon as their mum spotted them she started to walk over as quickly as she could, if there hadn't been so many people in the way George was sure she would have sprinted across the hall.

"Oh my boys! Oh thank goodness!" She pulled both of them into a hug at the same time. Fred was the only one to give off an immediate reaction by yelping rather loudly when his mother gave him a squeeze.

"Who did that?" Mrs Weasley cried pulling back from the both of them and looking them over.

"That would be me, mum," Fred declared. "Think I may have ruptured something."

Mr Weasley took charge, draping an arm over Fred's shoulder. "Come on now; let's see if Madame Pomfrey can squeeze you in." He glanced at George for a second, giving him a sad smile. George didn't like it one bit.

"Mum…Is everyone ok?" He eventually asked after his dad and Fred was over with the other injured.

"Oh sweetheart…we're all…ok…except…"

George could see the tears welling in his mother's eyes and he felt his blood start to run cold.

"Mum?"

She turned and looked over in the far corner, George's eyes following in that direction.

As soon as he saw it the grip he had on his mum failed, In fact his heart stopped beating all together.

There were two cots, with two bodies. Both laying eerily still. Mrs Hodges was kneeling next to one stroking their hair, her body shaking slightly as she sobbed. It wasn't until George looked down and saw the faint blonde of Ramona's hair that he thought he felt everything stop.

She couldn't be…She couldn't be dead.

He wanted to lunge forward, run over and there and start yelling that it couldn't be true. He even felt his feet start to move forward on their own but his movements were abruptly stop by the feel of his mother's hand on his shoulder. "Leave them right now, dear. You can go in a moment."

George didn't want to wait a moment. How could he wait a moment! He was her family too for god sake, he was her fiancé! He had already managed to pry his mother's arm away and was steadily moving. His feet were already carrying him swiftly across the hall when he felt a cold suddenly wash over him, like he was sitting outside during the middle of winter instead of an over packed hall in May.

What he hadn't seen was Preston charging towards him from where he had been stood, talking with Madame Pomfrey.

"Where the bloody hell where you!" He spat at George.

George was certain from the look on Preston's face when he reached him; he was going to receive a punch straight to the face. Instead Preston grabbed George's arm and pulled him away, in the opposite direction.

"I…I didn't know she was here." George replied angrily, his eyes still fixed on her. He couldn't bring himself to look away. "If…. I knew. Please just… let me go see her. I need to be with her!"

"No! Thanks to your sodding twin she's going to die!"

"IT'S NOT…..wait. What do you mean going?"

"She's not dead…. Did you think?... look they fixed her arm, that took two seconds but when that wall fell on her…" He looked away from George for a second and over to his sister. "They think it crushed her organs causing…internal bleeding. Something like that. They can't very well do anything about it here. She needs to get to Mungos but we have to wait until all this is over and god knows how long that will take and they can't even give her blood replenishment potion because she's unconscious."

George felt like he could breathe again. He wasn't even fully sure he had taking in everything Preston had said. Just the words she's not dead kept replaying over and over in his head. Even if she was in a bad way, she wasn't gone. Yet.

"What about your dad?" George asked now finally looking at Preston. "Is he?"

"Stupid idiot. Trying to protect me. He shouldn't have done that, not after everything I put him through. He's not dead but, they don't know if he'll wake up." Said Preston staring over at his family. "Do you reckon this is punishment? Because I…fucked up completely?"

"No." George replied honestly. "You didn't know what was going to happen; it's not your fault. A lot of people probably went that way today, protecting the people the love."

Preston nodded; George wasn't sure if it was in agreement or just so they could stop talking about it. "Why would she even do that?" George murmured. It was more to himself than anyone else but Preston replied anyway.

"Ramona? Do What?"

"Push Fred out of the way? Surely she would have known if that could have killed him then she,"

"Because she loves you." Preston said sharply. "She knows what it's like to lose a brother." Preston sighed, looking incredibly guilty. "Listen, can you sit with her while I get my mum checked over? She had a couple of pretty nasty cuts as well but she's refusing to move. I'm sure once she knows you're there she'll get looked at."

"Uh…sure. I can do that." George lied. He didn't know if he could sit there with Ramona and just stare at her lifeless body, which was now slowing dying. He didn't know if he could just sit there and act fine when everything was far from it.

He watched Preston walk back over to his mother, managing to pry Ramona away from her and lay her back down. As soon as he convinced his mother to final go and get looked over he nodded at George who after a few moments made his own way over.

He wasn't quite sure what to do. At first he couldn't look at her, instead choosing to star at Mr Hodges who just looked like he was in a deep sleep. He didn't look ill, his cheeks still had the red colour but Ramona was a completely different story.

She was so pale she almost looked like one of the ghosts. Her blonde hair was now on the verge of white, in fact if he watched closely enough he could have sworn it was growing paler right in front of his eyes. Right now as he looked down at her, he felt an ache in his gut. The same ache he had felt every time he thought about her over the past couple of months. All he had wanted was to hear her voice again, to kiss and hold her. Then the horrible thought came to him that he may never get to do any of that again.

He slowly knelt down next to her, hovering slightly over her. He ran a hand through her hair and over her ear, delicately tracing his finger along the edge of her cheek. He ran a thumb over her lips and with his hand picked up hers; bringing it up to his lips so he could kiss it tenderly. She still felt the same; the softness of her skin was just like he remembered. Her hand felt exactly the same in his, except it wasn't squeezing his back. .

"You in there?" He asked softly, bringing his face ever so close to hers. "I know you can hear me ram, I just need a nod, a squeeze," He gripped her hand to show her exactly what he meant. "Come on…give me something." He sat and waited, hoping for a little glimmer of life from her, but there was nothing. "You're so stupid. How could you do something like that? You do know I'm not ok with loosing you either, don't you?"

There was still nothing from her.

"I can't…..I can't lose you." He choked out, fighting back the tears. "You can't leave me forever."

He laid his head upon her chest just to make sure. He could hear it, her heart, it was faint but it was still there. Still beating.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. "I'm not leaving you again."


	55. Three weeks

**Three Weeks**

George felt a shiver run through him as he stood there starring out into the distance. Even though it was a beautiful mid-summer evening there was a definite chill in the air, or maybe that had something to do with the grim location more than anything.

He had only even been to this graveyard twice before, the first at Preston's 'funeral' and the second was with Ramona when she had gone to lay flowers on his grave. Now as he looked over his shoulder and saw Preston walking towards him, he couldn't help but find the whole situation a tad unusual.

"Is it far? My legs are knackered mate." Preston groaned as he finally caught up to George, letting out a small huff of air.

"Just up here, if you walked a bit faster…"

"Hey! My leg is still fucked from the battle so excuse me for not being in a cross country kind of mood."

Rolling his eyes George continued to march forward through the broken headstones and weeds. "I still don't see why I'm here."

"Needed a guide didn't I? Can't exactly ask Ramona."

George stopped in his tracks and turned to glare furiously at Preston. "That's not exactly her fault is it?" He hissed, causing Preston to hang his head. "And you could have asked your parents."

"Seemed wrong asking them." He sadly replied choosing to keep staring at his feet.

After another five minutes they finally reached the grave they had been looking for. George stayed back as Preston moved forward, kneeling down to study the writing.

_Preston Marvin Hobbs_

_1974 – 1994_

_We'll forever miss you._

"Wrong isn't it? Staring at your own grave. Least it was a nice one." He said quietly as he pulled his wand from his robes and a scrap of paper which he read again, just to make sure. As he pointed his wand at the stone the letters started to blur and change until they finally read.

_Douglas Games_

_1903 – 1994_

"I thought I might as well keep the last line. It wasn't too bad."

"Well, I liked it." George remarked. "So…What now?"

Preston shrugged as he stood back up, eyes still on the headstone. "You're free to go. Thanks for coming though."

"That's it? You wanted me to come all this way…for that?"

"Yes. Also…why haven't you been to see Ramona?"

"I went,"

"It's been almost two weeks since you last went. My mum told me."

"Well your dad doesn't,"

"Oh…fuck my dad!" Preston cried angrily. "He had no right to say what he did. He just can't banish you from seeing her and it wasn't your bloody fault in the first place she ended up in that mess. My dad just doesn't want to admit it was her own fault! And you can tell Fred to stop blaming himself as well." George had tried to tell Fred, many times, but he felt too ashamed for blaming his brother as well. "Besides, I shouldn't have let her go in the first place. I should have forced her to stay at home."

"Like that would have worked." George scoffed as he kicked a stone. "She would have gone either way. With permission or without."

"To look for you?"

George shrugged knowing that partly she did go to look for him, and partly so she could fight alongside her friends.

"You know she's awake. Right?"

No. George didn't know that. He looked at Preston wide eyed and suddenly terrified. "What? When? When did she,"

"Last night." He said quickly just to stop George from asking all the question that he knew were coming. "It was only for a bit, but she was awake."

"Did she say anything?" What George meant to say was, 'Did she say anything about me?'

"Not really. She was pretty out of it to be honest. Kept calling for mum even though she was sat right next to her. Kept asking if I was dead even though I was stood there bloody telling her I wasn't." The sudden urge George had to run to the hospital disappeared in a flash. He didn't want to see her, not if she was like that. Perhaps she didn't want to see him. "But, she was ok? Right?"

"Her body is still….messed up I guess, they said she still has a fair bit of healing to do but, why don't you go see for yourself?"

George had never wanted to punch Preston so badly in all his life. "If I go now, your dad won't be there…will he?"

"No." Preston said with a slight smile. "He won't. Doesn't get back from work till six."

That was all he needed to hear. With a final goodbye George dissaparated straight to the alley next to St Mungos. He had to stop himself from running inside and up the stairs to the corridor leading to her room. George had walked up and down this hall at St Mungos so many times he was starting to get sick of the sight of it. He even knew the number of tiles on the ceiling after he had spent nearly four outside her room, exhausted from the battle but wanting to know if she was actually going to survive or not. He could remember clearly how Ramona's father had screamed at him and blamed him for what happened to her, refusing to even listen to what George had to say. And for a while George did blame himself, but he mainly blamed Fred.

When he finally reached her door he glanced through the little glass window to see if it was actually true. There she was, lazily sitting up in bed playing wizard chess with Neville. For someone who had been asleep for almost a month she looked exhausted and seemed to be having difficulty just paying to attention to what pieces she was moving. George froze at the door as he watched. He was amazed by how just a few weeks ago she was on the brink of death and now she was sat there playing bloody wizards chess. Maybe now wasn't such a good time to visit, she did already have company after all.

"I can't believe you've beat me five times in a row! You've got to be cheating." Neville cried as he watched the pieces fix themselves back together and move back to their positions.

"Me? Cheat? Never. Just because….you're rubbish." She managed to say smiling the entire time. "But, I don't want to anymore."

"Oh…" Neville said quietly as he put all the pieces back into their case. "I guess you're pretty tired."

"No. I want to know what happened…"

"What?"

"The battle, with your snake?"

"Oh. That…well. How did you hear about that?"

She only moved herself weakly up, ready to listen to his tale.

"It's not as impressive as it sounds."

"Liar." She replied, causing him to smile.

"Well, I suppose it is rather impressive when you think about it, should have something named after me. A town or something."

"Hello, I'm Ramona and I live in Longbottom. Yeah, doesn't sound too bad."

He chuckled as he pictured a postcard town with the sign reading **_'welcome to Longbottom, enjoy your stay'_**.

Ramona continued to look at him until Neville realised. "Oh right, the snake."

It was almost an hour later before George heard the door click open and he looked up to see Neville standing next to him. George had settled himself down into the chair as soon as he had seen Neville and Ramona playing chess. Although he couldn't hear their conversation he could occasionally heard her faint laughter and it made his stomach ache.

"Hello George."

"Neville." George replied politely with a nod. "So how long you been here then?"

"Two hours? Something like that. How long you been waiting?"

"An hour?" George shrugged. "Didn't want to disturb your uh, game."

Neville nodded as he took a seat next to George. "She's asleep now. Just drifted off while we were talking. Don't know how's she's tried when she was asleep for three weeks though."

"Wasn't really sleeping, was it?" George replied sadly. "I should go then, if she's asleep."

"I don't think she would mind if you woke her up. It is you after all."

"Is she ok though? She's ok, right?"

"Maybe you should go see for yourself."

"Why do people keep saying that to me!" He almost yelled but clenched his jaw to supress it. "I haven't spoken to her since September. I wouldn't even know what to say."

"Hello would probably be a good start."

George raised an eyebrow as he turned to Neville. "When the bloody hell did you get like this?"

"Cutting the head off a giant snake does strange things to a person."

George laughed, genuinely laughed as he remembered the whole incident in his mind. Even though at the time it had been horrifying. "Well I might, go sit with her for a bit or something." He said quietly then swiftly adding. "So she's not alone." As George spoke he made his way to the door, opening it as quietly as possible. He took his usual seat once the door was firmly shut next to her. She was curled up on her side, her unkempt hair falling across her face. George had noticed it had now turned back to its usual blonde, the past couple of weeks it had slowly turned a dull brown and seeing it in its usual state made him feel suddenly relieved. As he brushed her hair away he could see the bags under her eyes, how pale she looked. She still seemed like she was in a coma and hadn't been awake less than ten minutes ago. As soon as his hand brushed against her cheek she groaned and buried her face into the pillow, this small action made George smile more than he had in a while.

"Not yet." She mumbled. "Still…tried."

"Should I just sod off then?"

Her head immediately turned to face him, her eyes wide and shining. "George?" her voice trembled.

"Got it in one." He smiled.

"You're….you're not…"

She sat up slowly, wincing as she did so. George was going to say something about taking it easy but he knew she wouldn't listen.

Ramona was staring at him now like she hadn't seen him in years. Her eyes glistening as she sucked in a breath to try and stop herself from crying. Her hand was suddenly on his cheek and George found himself pressing his cheek into her palm not realising how much he had missed feeling her skin until that moment.

"You weren't here." She finally said as her hand dropped from his cheek. "When I woke…up…you weren't…here."

"I should have been, but,"

"My dad." She said coldly. "My dad….he said….you hadn't been here….why? Why didn't….you come?"

George felt the anger boil inside him after what she just said. He hadn't been there because her dad wouldn't let him in. Every time George arrived he would be forced out of the room by Ramona's father so in the end his mother had advised him just to stay away for a bit, as much as it killed him to. "I'm sorry. I should of…I should have been here."

"Was it…my dad? Did…he…" The spaces between her words were becoming larger as she started to gasp for air, her voice taking on this horrible raspiness that was causing George to start panicking himself.

"Ram…ram you have to calm down, love." He pleaded as he sat on the edge of her bed and brought his hands up to her face. "Please. I don't want you passing out or anything horrible happening to you. Please just…please?"

Her sobs stopped but the tears continued to fall from her eyes as she shut them tight, willing herself to stop. "I'm…sorry." she choked.

"Don't be."

"I just didn't…. I thought I would die….I felt like I was dying and….I never would have seen you," As her voice finally broke George moved in pulling her towards his body so he could securely cradle her as she continued to sob. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, continuing to do so long after her sobs died down and her arms slowly made their way to his back and held on to him tightly. One of his hands stroked up and down her back as she buried her face into his chest. He had to stop himself from squeezing her any tighter, not really sure on how much her injuries still hurt her.

"My dad wouldn't let you see me, would he?" She finally said after what seemed like an eternity. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to tell Ramona her father had been a complete git the past couple of weeks. For some reason he would have preferred her being angry at him then at her dad. "I told him….. What happened?" She confessed. "I forced him to…listen to me. Can you believe that? I wake up after how long? After nearly dying in fact, and the first thing he bloody does is shout at me. About how my 'scum bag boyfriend almost got me killed'" She said with a small nervous laugh. "So I yelled at him, not very well, actually. I told him that it was my own damn fault, no one else's."

"Then what happened?"

"The healers sent him away….said he shouldn't be upsetting me."

"He had a reason to be upset, but he probably should have held back from shouting for a couple of days at least. He nearly lost you Ram and you're still not well now." He noted. He could feel how much weight she had lost from just lying in this bed as he held her, he didn't like it. "Reminded me to bring you some proper food. I'm sure once my mum knows how scrawny you are she'll start cooking enough to feed you for a year."

"You seem a bit…scrawny yourself." She noted as she ran a hand over his arm, sending a chill straight down his spine. It was true his appetite hadn't exactly been fully there but he hadn't realised the effects until now. No wonder his mum was becoming increasingly worried about him.

"I promise as soon as I get home I'll eat a whole cake. I'll bring you one too."

She looked up at him to reply but George brought his mouth down on hers, kissing her much harder than he had intended. Self-control seemed to be lost to him then. She kissed him back in small quick kisses as she tried to catch her breath. "Gods, I thought I bloody lost you Ram." He breathed, hardly believing that she was actually alive and talking to him. "How could you have been so stupid?"

"Saving your brother was stupid?" She managed to reply as he kissed her jaw, freezing at the mention of Fred. "Well, no….but…"

"Is he ok?"

George shrug and Ramona furrowed her brows at him. "He's Fine." George sighed. "Hates himself though. Blames himself. Kept saying he should have been a sod to you all those years then you wouldn't have something as stupid as saving his life."

"You didn't blame him, did you?"

George had even though deep down he knew it wasn't Fred's fault, he just needed to be angry at someone and Fred was the only one willing to take it. He had spent almost a week not saying anything to him and kept thinking about what Fred had said, '_It's going to be fine. When have I ever lied to you?' _When he finally spoke to Fred again, he had yelled those words back at him. "Maybe just a little bit."

"Oh, George!"

"I promise when I get home I'll make it up to him. I'll let him punch me in the face or something."

He wanted her to laugh but instead she placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "You better not go to sleep." He said softly as he ran a hand through her hair, thinking he wouldn't have really minded anyway.

"I'm not. I promise." She whispered as her fingers dug into his shirt as if she was making sure he was actually there. "It's strange. I still feel like I'm asleep even though you're right here holding me."

He held her a little tighter and she let out a soft groan immediately causing him to release her. "Sorry…I,"

"It's ok George. I'm fine."

"No…I might have…I don't know. Popped something."

She smiles and reached up to kiss his cheek softly. "I'm fine. I promise."

His eyes avert hers. He knows if he looks at her he'll want to ask a million questions. Or she'll want to ask him some. Instead his eyes are fixed on the clock and all he can think is if he doesn't leave now he might have a nasty run in with her dad. But holding her and kissing her seemed so much more appealing than going home right now. Apparently she had been looking at the clock as well. "You should probably go George. My parents will be here soon enough."

"Maybe I should talk to your dad,"

"No! No. I need to do that. I promise next time you see him he'll be…well not a ray of sunshine but he won't completely hate you. I'm not dead so he'll have to perk up some time soon."

As much as George wanted to believe her, he didn't have much hope.


	56. Finally

**Finally**

Ramona was finally let out almost a week after waking up. The healers said there wasn't much point of her laying in hospital when there was absolutely no reason for her to be there, she couldn't have been happier about it. The first thing she did when she got home was sleep. It felt strange lying in her own bed again, in her own room. Her mother had tried to convince Ramona to sleep downstairs thinking that having to travel up and down would be too strenuous. In response Ramona had run up and down the stairs five times before declaring she was fine, although as soon as her mother disappeared into the kitchen she sat on the stairs and breathed heavily in some poor attempt to not pass out. .

Her dad arrived home as they were eating dinner. Ramona didn't see him enter but she heard the flames from the fireplace behind her and her whole body seemed to tense up. She thought he might start again, that was the last thing she wanted right now. His favourite activity over the past couple of week had been moaning about George and Fred and how they had been responsible for her almost death. Ramona had tried desperately to explain but he would just storm out of the room so in the end the only thing she could seem to do was just give up. That was the last thing she wanted right now. Instead she felt him kiss her on top of her head and quietly say "About time you were home." Easy as that her father was unexpectedly not angry anymore. All of them spent dinner laughing and joking, it was as if they were a normal family again, like before everything happened.

Ramona had been sat in her room unpacking her clothes when her father had knocked on the door. He gave her a weak smile and sat down on her bed, watching her as she sorted out her things. "You wouldn't believe how dusty this place was. We were only gone a couple of months but it was in such a state." He lightly chuckled. She knew this was his was to try and ease her into more serious conversation, but she didn't like it.

"I know you didn't come up here to converse about dust, dad."

He lowered his gaze and nodded. "No. I suppose not." Right then Ramona knew the serious conversation was about to begin. "I wanted to discuss George, actually."

"I've been home a few hours and you want to get into an argument?"

"Of course I don't." He sighed. "I know as of recent weeks I haven't exactly been, open to your…feelings."

"You haven't listened to me at all." She said angrily. "Every time I even mention what happened you go off on one."

"Well then tell me now, I'm listening."

Ramona stood there stunned. "Excuse me?"

"Tell me." He repeated. .

"Why do you care? Why do you suddenly want to listen to what I have to say?"

"I lost your brother, well, for a while I did. And the thought that I may have lost you too…" His voice broke for a second, and then he cleared his throat and continued. "You're my little girl, and don't start off saying you're eighteen and you're not little anymore, I'm perfectly aware of that. Far too aware. But that doesn't stop me from seeing my little girl every time I look at you. Sometimes I don't want to admit you're old enough to make your own decisions, your own mistakes. I did some stupid things when I was young too, nothing _that _stupid of course." He exhaled heavily as if to laugh, then decided against it. "One day you'll have kids and you'll know what it's like to want and protect them against everything. I wanted to blame someone for what happened to you and have it not be your fault. But I realised you need to make your own mistakes sometimes. Ones where you don't almost die would be appreciated."

"What made you come to this realization then?"

"Arthur came to see me while I was at the ministry and…we talked. He's had far more experience than me where it comes to rebellious teenagers and he had a few words of wisdom. Also he may have mentioned that George had been a wreck for the entirety of your coma. He made me listen to him and now, I want to listen to you. So now tell me, _exactly_, what happened. "

So she talked. Ramona was surprised at how he didn't say a word as she spoke. She told him how her and Preston had entered Hogwarts, how she had seen Neville and then caught up to Fred. How unbelievable terrified she was in those few moments before she pushed Fred out of the way. Her dad sat there and patiently listened, nodding when appropriate but not disrupting her in anyway. Her voice started to tremble when she spoke about how terrified she was as she sat in that room with Neville because she was so certain right then that she was going to die. She said how sorry she was that she scared him and her mum and that she had only wanted to protect Fred and didn't take time to think of the consequences because she hadn't cared. Then she started crying when she had no words left to say. Her father pulled her to his side and hugged her, like when she was little and Preston had done something horrid to her. Eventually she stopped and they sat in silence, but it was still a while before he actually let go.

* * *

Diagon alley looked so different to how Ramona remembered it. The last time she was there most of that shop had been closed and boarded up and only a few people actually wandered the streets. So to see it full with people running around was a little bit shocking. She had finally managed to escape the house after three longs days of her mother's fussing and over load of cooking. When she woke that morning she decided she wasn't going to be confined to the house any longer, even if it had taken most of the day to convince her mother to allow her out.

Weasleys Wizard Wheezes wasn't exactly busy. Seeing as it was almost closing time Ramona reckoned the shop wouldn't exactly be overflowing and she was right. There were only a few kids admiring the products, a couple of adults, and Fred was behind the counter filling in some type of form. She stood in front of the counter and cleared her throat which caused Fred's eyes to flicker up. His face filled with a look of complete guilt and anguish as he looked at her and she was sure he might try and make a break for it. His visits to the hospital hadn't been exactly full of merriment. He had leant against the wall, staying out of conversation and looking incredibly guilty every time Ramona flinched or made any kind of sound that indicated she was in pain. He hadn't said more than then words during the duration of his visits, very unlike Fred.

"So, you're better then?" He said first, scanning her over. "George said you were out."

"Yeah, well not exactly a hundred percent but I'm getting," she stopped talking because his eyes shifted downwards and he started to clench his jaw. "Fred. George told me what he said to you, he didn't mean it."

"I know, but he was right. I should have been paying attention, if I wasn't joking about with Percy,"

"Fred."

"And I should have taken you straight to Madame Pomfrey, I shouldn't of,"

"Fred!"

Several of the customers were now looking over now. Ramona grabbed Fred's hand and dragged him into the backspace which thankfully was deprived of customers. "Fred it's not your fault. And I'm fine. See I'm standing right here."

"But you said,"

"A couple of more weeks and I will be better than ever. I promise."

"It should have been me. You should never have done it."

"It was stupid, yes I know. **Everyone** has told me about a thousand times. But I saved your life so now I officially own it. If I see you moping about I am, by law, allowed to smack you."

"Ram, come on."

"I'm serious Fred. Also your first born has to be named after me but we'll discuss that when the time comes." Fred managed a smile when she was finished speaking, it was small and weak but it still satisfied Ramona. "Besides, you seemed to get a bit damaged as well." She pointed out as her finger grazed the new scar on his cheek.

"Got hit in the face with a rock." He noted and Ramona let out a sudden burst of laughter. "It's not funny! It really hurt!" He chuckled back, his smile much wider than before.

"Anyway. Is your better half around? I came here to see him not to give you therapy."

"Upstairs. Didn't see much point of the two of us down here seeing as it's so slow."

"Right. Well, would it be incredibly rude if I asked you to go away for a few hours?"

"Go where?"

"Away?" She repeated with a small smile. "Please?"

Fred rolled his eyes and smirked. "I suppose I could. Not like I exactly want to hear anything."

"Maybe I just want to spend some time alone with him to talk."

"Talk." He muttered as he pushed past her. "Sure, as if you're going to talk."

* * *

George assumed the sound of the flats door closing was due to Fred so he didn't bother to move from his bed. He heard the creak of the floorboards leading to his bedroom and called out. "Why did you shut up early? Was it that dead?"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad"

George looked up from his newspaper. Ramona was already standing at the foot of his bed peering round the room. "When I was staying here it was much tidier." She pointed out as her eyes glanced at the piles of clothes and items from the shop they had stored up here. She seemed much less small and meek than the last time he saw her, perhaps being out of the hospital was much better for her than anyone realised. She was wearing a skirt that came to her knees but George could still see the edge of the bandage that was wrapped round her thigh and it made his heart ache slightly. The bruises on her face were gone and so were all the cuts. George was pleased to see that she was no longer pale and deathly looking. "What brings you here then?" He folded the newspaper up and placed in on his bedside table. He was trying not to look too eager by repressing the urge he had to jump off the bed and start madly kissing her.

She shrugged and walked round taking a seat on the bed. "Got a bit tired of being at home all the time. There's only so much small talk with my mum that I can take."

"It's ok that you're here then?" George asked with a slight worry in his voice. "I was going to come see you at home but I wasn't sure, with your dad,"

"I spoke to him." She assured George. "We actually talked and…he listened to me. You don't have to worry about it."

"Are you sure?" He asked her, not entirely convinced that it was something he would no longer have to worry about. "Because the last time I saw him he looked just about ready to murder me."

Ramona nodded and smoothed out her skirt, he eyes not daring to meet George's. "I…I didn't come here to talk about my dad." She said quietly. "I came here because I…I've missed you so much and I haven't been with you for about… bloody hell George almost nine months I think. I just want to be with you and not think about my dad or our families or anything else except us. I know it sounds selfish but can I please have that for just a few hours? Please?"

George shifted slightly on the bed to make room for her and patted the space next to him, smiling. She took over the spot and buried her face into his chest as his arm slid around her waist. "Listen I know you want it to be all just us two right now but Fred is going to be up here in less than five minutes." He sighed as his free hand played with her hair.

Ramona moved up and pressed her lips to his neck causing his eyes to flicker shut. "I took care of it." She told him, kissing him again.

"How?"

"I took care of it." She said tenderly into his ear. He turned his face to hers and kissed her gently, then they both settle back into their positions, her head resting on his chest while his hand tenderly stroked her hair.

"So that's why you came here, huh? To use me as a human cushion?" George asked, noticing Ramona seemed to be moving closer to him. One of her legs had settled over his and her hand was gently stroking his arm. She giggled slightly and the sound made George smile. It had been a while. "No. Actually I've…been thinking about…what I'm going to do."

"About what?"

"Life?" She shrugged. "My mum told me they're rebuilding the school so, I thought, maybe I should go back and…finish my Newts? Considering."

He looked down at her and saw the worry in her face. "Is that what you really want to do?" He moved a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear while she thought for a moment, then she finally nodded. "I do want to get my newts. I'm not exactly sure what I'll do with them after school but…I still have time to decide that. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea. You should go get them if that's what you really want to do. If it will make you happy. Because, me and Fred we've been thinking too."

"Oh?" She sat up a little to listen to him properly, but keeping herself firmly close to him. "You know before this whole war thing kind of blew up, we were considering buying Zonkos, to extend our business?" He reminded her.

"Of course I do. You couldn't shut up about it."

"Well, We thought maybe, now that it's over, we could still do that. Open up a place in Hogsmeade, especially with the school being rebuilt. We had always planned on doing it after the war but then when you….Well when you woke up and me and Fred started talking and such, we started discussing it again."

"George, that's great. That's a really good idea."

"Yeah? Well it would mean one of us having to stay there, we could hire someone but…wouldn't have that personal Weasley touch would it?"

"I suppose not."

"And I thought that perhaps…I could go. Plus if you're at school it would be good. I can see you at weekends or, when you're actually allowed into Hogsmeade…things like that. If you wanted."

"I'd love that idea George. Course I would."

"Also when you're finished and you're still deciding what exactly you want to do you could…I don't know, come live with me? I guess." He shrugged as if he didn't really care about the idea at all but the hand that lay at the back of her neck tightened for a second as he waited for a response.

"You want me to live with you?"

"Well, it wasn't that bad before, was it? Plus Fred wouldn't be around to be all annoying and making…comments…all the time. But if you don't want to,"

Ramona moved up so she was the same height as him now. She didn't do anything for a few moments except stare at him which started to worry George. Then she smiled and said. "We're engaged and you're worried that I wouldn't want to live with you?"

"I know where my priorities are." He chuckled. "Speaking of which, you're not even wearing your ring."

The smile suddenly disappeared and her gaze dropped to her hands. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"You traded it for drugs didn't you?"

"No!" she cried giving his arm an almighty push even though he was laughing. "No I….I was wearing it at the battle, on my necklace and I guess it must have fallen off or something. I asked my mum but she said I wasn't wearing it when I got to the hospital."

George frowned and took her hand in his, his thumb gently grazing over the space where the ring should have been. "Well, perhaps it's a sign."

"A sign?"

"Yeah, you know. That we should have done things properly. Live together, then get engaged instead of me being an idiot and trying to rush us into it."

"I said yes."

"Because I quilt tripped you into it."

"No you didn't. I said yes because I wanted to."

"Well, we're both idiots then aren't we? And we can be idiots who live together, then get engaged. Idiots who do things in the proper order. Besides you should get a big idiot trophy for that crap you pulled at the battle," George was rambling so much that Ramona fiercely pressed her lips against his. He was stunned for a second but slowly started to kiss back, his hands sliding up to her arms, then she suddenly pulled away. "Can you please stop saying idiot now?" she asked. He swallowed hard and nodded as her hands moved into his hair and she leaned in to kiss him again. The more they kissed the fiercer it developed. He responded in the only way his body would let him, by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close so she was now forced onto his lap. "So, if we did live together…" She suddenly said, pulling back slightly so she could look at him "We could do this anytime we want, without having to kick Fred out for a few hours?" As Ramona spoke she slowly undid the buttons on the top of his shirt, her fingers gently grazing against his skin. "Yeah, I suppose we could." He replied only his eyes were fixed on her neck and he was wondering which part to kiss first.

His body was screaming out to touch her and kiss her and do everything he had been denied to for the past couple of months, but his brain was telling him to stop. What if he hurt her? What if he did something and messed something up? He hadn't even thought about them doing this for a long time and hadn't expected her to even want to anytime soon. They both stopped for a moment to catch their breath and he buried his face into the dip between her shoulder and neck, his arms tightening around her. He was certain he was re-breaking a few of her ribs but when her arms slide around his back he was sure she didn't mind all that much. He finally moved his head and kissed her cheek several times and was secretly pleased when she let out a small sigh. "George…?"

He was so frustrated he could have screamed. "What if I hurt you?"

She looked deep into his eyes and smiled. Her hands had now slid back to his shirt and were finishing undoing the buttons. "Why would you?"

"Because you're, well you're fragile right now, aren't you?"

"I'm not fragile…" Ramona's lovely blue eyes studied his face, as if she was trying to figure out what he was thinking. "I'm not a vase."

"You know what I mean." he answered hoarsely. Seeing her on him like this was far more than he could take. She was breathing heavily, her skin flushed with anticipation. George watched her as she licked her lips slowly, waiting for him to do, well, pretty much anything. His hands had unconsciously slipped to her thighs, he wanted to frown when he felt the bandage covering her left leg but the feel of her skin under his right palm was making up for it slightly. He was fairly certain if she didn't get off him in the next twenty seconds there was no chance of his brain having a good clean thought for the next couple of hours, or it allowing him to have the ability to say no to her.

"I won't break." She whispered to him with a smile in her voice. She had finally finished working on his shirt and George watched her as she slid it from his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. "You're just making more mess." He said quietly as her hands moved over his skin then she closed in brushing kisses against his throat and the top of his chest. Unexpectedly, he grabbed her waist and flipped her slowly onto her back, making sure he lowered her as gently as possible. He hovered over her, holding back for a second before lowering his head and kissing her. Hard, deep kisses that made Ramona's heart beat heavily and her legs fell open to cradle his hips.

He was certain his breathing was almost as rapid as hers while his hands slid under her top and pushed it up slightly to bare her stomach and his lips swept across it. He forced it over her head, Ramona even helped by tossing it to the floor. George took a moment to admire her, his fingers tracing her new scars that were scattered across her torso and arms. There weren't many of the small silvery pieces of flesh on her skin, and he was sure that he probably had more than she did. Then he thought maybe it was all bruised and scarred on the inside, where most of the damage had taken place. He dipped his head to kiss tenderly over the scars he could find and she shivered, he wasn't sure if it was at his actions or if in fact she was cold. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

George guessed she could feel his anxiety as she stared at him. He could feel her hands move up his back of his shirt, her fingers moved in small circle up his spine. He looked straight at her and they were suddenly kissing again. It feels so strange to him, to have her right there and to actually be able to kiss her and feel her tongue slide against his bottom lip. The way she moaned softly when he cupped her breasts and drags his fingers across them made him remember how incredibly arousing it was to actually please her.

"George….I….please…" He hushed her by covering her mouth his. She wasn't quiet for long though. He dipped his hand down between her legs and she gasped at his touch, her hips involuntarily rolling against his hand. Ramona's breath was hot and heavy in his ear as he kissed and nipped at her neck and collarbone. But he was forced to stop when he felt her hands fumble with his trousers and he took over, removing them from himself as she rid herself of her skirt and shoes.

"I don't suppose you can help me?" she asked and indicated to her bra clasp, at which he lets out a small chuckle "You just know I like doing it." He replied as she propped herself up on her elbows, making it easier for him to slip his hands around her and up her back. She lets out a small gasp as his palms move against her skin and he starts to work on the fabric, his eyes never leaving hers. George sighed deeply as he pulls the fabric away and glances briefly at her. Her chest and cheeks still had that warm blush on them from before and he can't help but think how lovely she looks right then. He smiled as he climbed over her, forcing her to fall back down onto the bed. His mouth slowly caressed her breast, his tongue flicking against her nipple causing a soft moan to escape the back of her throat. One of her hands reached for his hair, her fingers running raggedly through it as he continued to suck and tease at her teat.

"George, that's, not exactly, what I had in mind, once you got me fully undressed." She gasped sinking further into the mattress. It's not what he had in mind either but he just couldn't resist. The last flimsy layers of underwear were removed quickly and George brushed kisses against her forehead, her nose, and her cheeks before finally kissing her mouth, fully and deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs spread a little wider to accommodate him snugly. Feeling her thighs tighten slightly on his hips cause him to shift, kissing along her neck as he buried his arms underneath her so her whole body was pressed against his. He was trying so hard to hold back as the small voice in his head told him to hurry the hell up. "George. Please." She groaned and raised her hips. He let the tip of his erection rub against her, teasing her and amazing himself with his new found self-control; even though the sight of her laying under him, her slightly parted lips and the way she arched into him was starting to become too much to bare.

A little whimper slipped from her lips when he filled her. George noticed her blue eyes suddenly turn darker as her hands slipped around his neck and she moved up to kiss him, her thighs further parting to open herself up to him. After a moment fumbling they finally settled into a rhythm. George's hands moved, caressing her breasts, sliding over her skin and combing through her hair as their hips meet time and time again. Ramona's soft cries developed in volume as their pleasure grew, what started as wordless sounds quickly changed to his name falling from her lips. His lips slid over her neck, tongue darting out to taste the salty skin there. She was so responsive to everything he did he was sure it was going to drive him insane. He could already feel the tightening in his hips, indicating his oncoming release. He hooked his hand under thighs and drove deeper into her; suddenly she was there, careening over the edge as her orgasm crash over her. She didn't hold back, moaning his name as tremors wrecked her body. George suddenly remembered how damn erotic it has been all those times with her, the sight of her climax, the feeling of her body pulsating around him and how she clung to him for dear life, it was all too much. George buried his face into her shoulder as he came with a ragged cry and clung to her long after it was over. They stayed there, unmoving as they caught their breath. George could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest and was certain he could feel hers at such close proximity.

Finally, he rolled to the side and flopped onto his back, inhaling deeply as she moved tightly into his side and pecked kisses along his throat and jaw. George trying incredibly hard not let her gentle actions lull him to sleep, as tired as he was he didn't want to sleep just yet. He felt her movements come to a slow stop. Glancing down at her noticed her eyes were closed and her breathing started to come out in long strokes. "Ramona?"

"I'm awake." she responded in a hushed voice instantly but didn't open her eyes.

"You can sleep if you want." He told her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I don't mind."

"No." she said sounding even more dazed than before. "No, I'm…I'm fine."

"Was that a yes then, to living with me?"

"You still need to hear me say it?"

"Yeah."

She pushed herself up so she was resting on his chest slightly, looking him straight in the eyes. "Yes George. Yes I want to live with you and then get engaged and then get married and do all those things in the right order with you. It's always going to be yes with you."


	57. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**July 1999**

As Ramona sat at dinner with her parents she felt incredible sick. She knew her mother would be ok with this, but her dad? She was certain that he was going to have a heart attack when she broke the news. George had offered to tell them with her but she was fairly certain if he was in the vicinity, flying cutlery would definitely be happening.

"So, I need to tell you two something."

"She's pregnant." Her dad immediately said as he dropped his knife and fork with a clatter on to his plate. "I bloody knew it!"

"Dad! No! For the love of Merlin."

"Well it's got something to do with him."

"I thought you were ok with George now?"

"Oh he is." Her mother sighed. "He's just being silly."

"Silly." He muttered and took a long sip of his wine. "So, what is it?"

"Well, we're moving in together. In Hogsmead. We're going to live in the flat above his shop."

"A flat above a shop. Exactly what I always dreamed for my daughter."

"Oh hush." Her mother said as she stood and went to hug Ramona. "It's great! This is great sweetheart. I'm really pleased for both of you, we both are. Aren't we Jerome?" As she hugged Ramona they both looked at him, both ready for him to blow up at any second.

"I suppose I am too." He finally said. "But what are you going to do there exactly? Work in the shop?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." He lied.

"For your information I got a job at the daily prophet. But because it's only writing I can do it from home. My new home. With George."

"And when are you off?" Her mother asked, slightly buzzed by the news.

"A couple of days."

"Well you better start packing then." Her dad said. "But I'm not helping."

**November 2002**

The sudden lurch in her throat woke Ramona suddenly and she sat up quickly glancing up at clock, yeah it was definitely too early to be awake. She lay one hand one her stomach as that sudden uneasy pain came back. George remained silently asleep next to her; she sometimes thought that even an earthquake couldn't have woken him up. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and sat the edge of the bath relishing how cold it felt against the back of her legs. That's when she felt it, that sudden surge again. She made it to the toilet just in time to empty the contents of her stomach only just pulling her hair back in time. As she caught her breath Ramona noticed the light flicker on from under the door and then there was suddenly George's voice. "Ramona. You alright, love?"

"I'm fine. Just, go back to bed."

"Liar." He called and opened the door, not giving a damn about what position she was in. "See, not ok."

"Fine. I'm not." She admitted. "Food poisoning I think."

He kneeled behind her, scooped up her hair with one hand and gently rubbed her back with the other. "Better?"

"Hm." She murmured. "Thank you."

"You sure it's food poisoning? Because I ate exactly the same thing as you and I'm fine. In fact I cooked last night so if you do have it …well then it's my fault. Maybe it's pre-wedding jitters."

"We're not getting married for two weeks."

"Pre-pre wedding jitters."

Ramona closed the lid and flushed the toilet before sitting on the seat. "I don't know. I don't think it's going to happen again though. I reckon I'm ok now."

"You sure?" He asked as he knelt in front of her. "If you get ill for the wedding that wouldn't be too good. Maybe we should have had it in a warmer month."

"We decided November and we're not changing it now. Besides, after all the planning our mums have put into it. They would kill us."

"No they wouldn't, because then there would be no wedding."

* * *

Ramona paced back and forth and cursed every time her feet caught in the length of her dress when she turned too quickly. She was meant to be getting married in less than twenty minutes but wasn't even sure if she could stand there facing George without blurting out what she had to say, and she didn't want to do it in front of everyone. When she heard the knock on the door she rushed to open it and was more than happy to see Luna and Ginny walk in. "Hermione's giving a lecture to Ron. She should be here in a bit." Ginny told her.

"Good. Good." Ramona said anxiously and went back to pacing up and down.

"Are you alright Ramona? You seem rather nervous." Luna said as she twirled and fiddled with her dress.

"Nervous?" Ramona laughed, a little too anxiously. "No, not nervous. Terrified maybe."

"Oh Ramona it's going to be fine." Ginny assured her and placed a reassuring hand on the bride's shoulder. "It's going to be great, and look so beautiful. George won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"It's true." Luna agreed. "All the wrackspurts are buzzing around you today."

Ramona and Ginny exchanged a glance before both smiling, nervously. "I know. It's going to be ok," Ramona told the both of them. "But… I need you to go get George for me."

"George? But…you…you can't! It's bad luck." Ginny cried.

"Ginny I don't care; please can you go get him for me! It's important."

"But,"

"GINNY! Please! I need to see him and I know once I do I'll be ok. Please? It can be your wedding present to me."

Ginny frowned but nodded and disappeared from the room with Luna.

* * *

George stood in front of the mirror listening to the gentle snigger that was emitting from Fred. "Shut up."

"I'm sorry. But what happened to the whole 'I'm not letting mum take over'"

"It's mum! Besides, when she teamed up with Ramona's mum they became this unstoppable force. Every time Ramona and I suggested something it was shot down. Small wedding? No. These flowers? No. The only thing Ramona put our foot down on was the bloody clothes. This is…ok." He sighed and hooked a finger into his collar in a weak attempt to loosen it. "I don't really care, I just want to finally marry her but I know Ramona cares. Am I a terrible boyfriend,"

"Fiancé." his brother corrected.

"Fiancé, for not standing up to mum?"

"I wouldn't want to go up against mum. But when I get married,"

"Yeah I know. You're tying her up."

Ginny didn't bother to knock on the door. Instead she burst it open to meet the yells from both the twins.

"Hey! Occupied!" George yelled.

"We could have been naked or something!"

"Together?" Luna asked. The twins looked at each other, rather disgusted. "What is it?" George asked after that awkward silence.

"Ramona needs to talk to you." Ginny said. "She said it was important."

"Why what's going on? She's ok right?"

"Just a bit nervous." Luna told him. "But I'm sure seeing you would make her feel better."

"Uh, I better go see her then." He said and started to leave the room.

"But you can't look at her!" Ginny called after him and he paused in the doorway, turning back slowly.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't look at her. It's bad luck. If you see her your marriage will be doomed before it's even started."

"You're joking. Come on you know I don't believe in that stuff."

Ginny walked over to her brother and grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him so close his nose was almost touching hers. "Don't look at her, don't even glance. Or I'll make you pay."

When she finally let go he couldn't get away from her fast enough.

* * *

Ramona was sat down nervously drumming her fingers on the arm rest when she heard the faint knock on the door, followed by his voice. "Ram? You in there?"

"George! Yeah come in."

George slid around the door and closed it, one of his hands tightly clamped over his eyes. "What is it? Ginny said you needed to speak to me."

"George, what are you doing?"

"She also said if I looked at your our marriage is doomed."

"George….George!" Ramona reached up and attempted to pry his hand away but he held it tightly over his eyes, refusing to budge.

"No! I don't want to feel Ginny's wrath."

"And you want to feel mine?"

"I don't mind feeling yours." He half laughed but when he didn't hear one from her he stopped instantly. Sighing, George lowered his hand but kept his eyes shut. "They're not opening. Now come on, I'm meant to be marrying you in ten minutes."

"I need to tell you something and the reason I'm telling you now and not waiting until later is because I just…I can't hold it in any longer, and if I keep it all…held up I'm afraid I'm going to end up screaming it at you halfway through the bloody vows and I wanted to tell you first because…well it's you."

"You're cheating on me."

"What? No! Why do you assume it something bad?"

"Because you're speaking all funny and high pitched, not to mention that I am as well right now."

"George, no. Of course I'm not. How could you be so silly as to think that?"

He shrugged seeming almost ashamed by the fact that was his initial thought. He then felt her lips brush softly against his lower one when he suddenly pulled back. "We can't do that either! If seeing your dress is bad luck kissing must be bad as well!"

"Oh for goodness sake George I didn't bring you here to bloody seduce you." She said, annoyed. "I really need to talk to you about something."

"You don't want to get married do you?"

"George!" she cried, her annoyance growing at an alarming rate.

"Well, go on then." He finally said, his eyes still clamped shut. "Spit it out

"Ok." She said a slight tremble in her voice. "I think, I know that…well, I'm a bit…..pregnant."

George didn't say anything for several very long moments. Eventually, his eyes opened and he stared at Ramona, lips slightly parted and eyes wide. "Bloody hell, you look pretty." He stammered.

"George…"

"You said - a bit - what…" His voice was even higher now and he coughed in some poor attempt to get it back to its normal volume. It didn't work. "What does that mean? How can someone be a **bit** pregnant?"

Ramona shrugged as George sat down, luckily landing on a chair as he did. He stared up at her dress and licked his lips. "Bloody hell." He repeated. "You look pretty."

"Oh god I've broken him."

This time his eyes went back to her face as he shot of the chair. "Are you sure? Like, a billion percent sure?"

"I went to St. Mungos a couple of days ago to check."

"Alone?"

She nodded. "I was going to wait to tell you, after the wedding but – I just couldn't. And we haven't had a chance to be alone since then."

"How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long are…have you been,"

"Oh. Five weeks. It's why I've been avoiding your mother. That woman can sniff out pregnancy from a mile away. I think she might be suspicious though, she was looking at me funny all morning."

George loosened his tie as his eyes roamed over her. The white of her dress made her skin look paler, if that was even possible. His heart raced at the thought that in less than an hour he was going to be married to her, but he was sure he was going to have a heart attack knowing in less than eight months, he was going to be a dad.

"I'm going to be a dad." He said quietly, so low that she didn't hear him.

He smiled and looked at her. "I'm going to be a dad." He said, the grin never leaving his face as he moved to kiss her, his hands slipping up her arms and resting at her neck. "Merlin Ram, this - this is brilliant. I'm going to be a dad!"

"Yeah…yeah George, you are." She said completely dumfounded "you're happy about this?" She asked, her eyes glistening as she studied his face trying to find and hint of doubt, and failing quite happily.

"Of course I am! This is brilliant! I mean we can't tell our parents for a couple of weeks, but..."

"I completely agree. This is our secret till then."

"We're going to need a bigger place." He suddenly said. "We can't live above the shop, not with a kid it's just not practical and,"

"George! I think we need to get married before we do that. One step at a time."

"Well isn't it usually marriage, house, then baby? You're just messing up the order now."

"Makes a change then, doesn't it?"


End file.
